Heart of the Phoenix
by slickboy444
Summary: Takes place 10 years after final episode. The Phoenix is a cosmic entity of immense power. And when it manifests in a woman named Jean Grey, the fate of the universe hangs in the balance! Jott, Romy, Loro, Kiotr, Kurtmanda, others.
1. Visions

**Heart of the Phoenix  
Chapter 1: Visions**

****

* * *

AN: Hey! Slickboy444 here again back in the X-men Evolution section! After writing "Eternal Flame," I got a chance to test the waters of a Phoenix fic, but now I'm ready to take it to another level! I have been working on this in my head for quite some time. Now, I feel as though I'm ready to make it happen!

Of all the comic book arcs I've read, none has struck me quite as much as the Phoenix Saga. Originally penned by Chris Claremont, it has been widely regarded as one of the best comic based stories of all time. And that's why I was deeply disappointed that X-men Evolution ended before there was ever a Phoenix Saga. However, I hope to rectify that now because I'm going to try and make a Phoenix Saga for ages! I sincerely hope that everybody out there accepts this as a fic worth of the Phoenix name! I don't wish to screw this up and I am going to try and incorporate as much of the Phoenix mythos as I can from Chris Claremont and Scott Lobdell to Grant Morrison and Greg Pak. It's not going to be easy, but rest assured this is a story you won't soon forget!

However, in order to tell the story I want, I will have to take a few liberties since the Evolution world is different from the comic world. Plus, there are a few things I really want to do in order to flesh out the Phoenix, so please bear with me as I try to make this the best Phoenix story possible!

Summery: Jean Grey has not had a happy life. Having been abandoned as a child and thrown in a mental asylum for most of her childhood, she's always had issues. But over the years, she's learned to overcome such adversity. She joined up with the Xavier Institute, learned to gain control over her powers, studied hard and became a doctor, and became a major part of the mutant task force known as the X-men, successfully fighting against the Brotherhood, Magneto, and Apocalypse. And while growing up in the institute, she fell deeply in love with her best friend, Scott Summers, and got married and had a beautiful baby girl named Rachel. However, after years of rebuilding her once shattered life, she begins to have ominous visions of being overtaken by a power she can only begin to comprehend. Now, she'll have to rely on her family and friends to pull through against a force that's literally on a cosmic scale! Will she overcome it? Or will it overcome her?

Ages: Basically 10 years after the final episode. Scott and Jean are 28. Rachel is 4. Rogue is 27. Kitty, Kurt, and Amanda are 26. Piotr and Remy are 29. Etc. And I don't know just how old Logan is, so I won't bother guessing.

Pairings: Scott/Jean, Logan/Ororo, Rogue/Remy, Kurt/Amanda, and Kitty/Piotr.

Rating: PG-13 for mild language and violence.

AN: 'These mean character thoughts or psychic communication.'

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters. They all belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, and Jack Kirby. And the Phoenix Saga is the brainchild of Chris Claremont. They own it all. I don't. So please don't sue!

As I do with every fic, I urge everybody who reads this story to REVIEW! Feedback helps me grow and learn as a writer and I would deeply appreciate any and all comments that you might have about my work! So with every chapter, please post a review! I'm open to all feedback, but I do ask that you be considerate. Please send it to my email address or please post it on the fanfiction website! Either way is fine as long as you REVIEW! This is an ambitious story, so please bear with me! Thank you all and I hope that you enjoy my story!

Also, before I begin I would like to send a special thanks to all the reviewers who have been so kind to me with my fics: **KaliAnn, Quillian, Jenskott, Extra2restrial, X00001, and especially Agent-G (you rock my friend!).**

Well, there you have it! Let the Phoenix arise from the ashes! And now without further adieu, Slickboy444 proudly presents "Heart of the Phoenix!"

ENJOY!

* * *

In the limitless bounds of space, a single presence gazed upon a universe that had once been so vibrant and peaceful. Now, all that was left was white hot fire burning anything and everything in its path. Every star, every planet, and every heavenly body was ablaze with golden flames. It was as if the universe itself was crying out in pain as it gasped for whatever life was left.

It was burning to ashes on a cosmic scale. And despite this, she was happy. In a sea of new sensations, she was both jubilant and horrified. This destruction was emulating from her and she was enjoying it.

But as she felt this ecstasy, she also felt an overwhelming sense of sorrow. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces and fiery tears of anguish were streaming down her face. All the while, there was this other presence within…This presence that was bent on experiencing these great passions.

It was tearing her apart down to her very soul. Everything she loved, everything she cared for, and everything she treasured was gone. And it was all her fault.

"No…NOOOOOO!" she cried, her anguish echoing throughout the endless bounds of a dying universe.

"**Yes! Feel me child! Become one with me! You are my avatar! You are my vessel! Child of light and darkness…EMBRACE ME! EMBRACE THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX!"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Suddenly, a beautiful young woman named Jean Grey-Summers shot up in her bed with a horrified gasp, feeling overcome with intense feelings of horror and dread. Her body was covered in a thick layer of sweat, feeling as though she was drowning with each breath she took.

She struggled to collect herself, her head ringing with these horrible images. She felt around her and found that she was no longer in the vast emptiness of space. Instead, she was home, lying warm in her bed alongside her husband, Scott Summers.

As she kept trying to get her lungs working again, she sensed some distress in her husband's mind. He probably felt her inner turmoil through psychic link that so deeply bound them.

But it was times like this that Jean wished she wasn't a telepath. She hated when others felt her pain, especially her husband. And after what she just experienced, she didn't want him to suffer that kind of anguish.

'Shh…It's okay, Scott. Please don't get up. Just sleep my love.'

Using her mutant telepathic powers and their link, Jean coaxed her husband back into a calm state. Placing her hand upon on his shoulder, Jean took comfort in his presence. But the dream just wouldn't leave her. All those feelings of anguish were just too much. Yet as bad as it was, this wasn't the first time it had happened.

"I…I need some air," she said to herself as she slipped out of the bed.

The tired young woman, who only wore a pink silk nighty around her toned, womanly body, made a few quick checks to make sure her husband was still asleep. Once she was certain, she silently slipped out of the room and made her way down the dimly lit halls of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

She moved slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake anybody. It was 3 AM so everyone was sleeping. She was so tired and exhausted, but she didn't want to sleep again. She didn't want to feel that nightmare anymore.

Jean didn't know why this was happening to her. It wasn't like she hadn't have enough bad experiences. Growing up, she had been a normal, happy child. But that all changed on the fateful day that her best friend, Annie, was hit by a car and died in her arms. It was that traumatic experience that caused her latent mutant powers to manifest. And as luck would have it, her powers involved telepathy, allowing her to sense the thoughts and feelings of others. And through this she felt Annie die, forever scaring her with physically and emotionally.

Her life pretty much ended on that day. Afterwards, she was deeply traumatized and began 'hearing voices.' While she wouldn't learn until much later that those 'voices' were actually thoughts, the effect on a mind so fragile was not a good combination as her mental state deteriorated and her parents and sister struggled to manage her.

Eventually, they gave up on her. They threw her away into a cold, dark asylum for the mentally ill. There, she was bound, drugged, and imprisoned in a small cell with padded walls where she could still hear the voices. In the mind of her parents, she was long gone. They were so horrified by her that they didn't even acknowledge her existence anymore. Being crazy was bad, but being abandoned was much worse.

Those days that she spent in the insane asylum were the loneliest of her life. She cried herself to sleep every night. Even the doctors grew fearful of her when her telekinesis manifested and she began making small objects move with her mind. It got to the point where she would go days without seeing another human being. She had no parents, no friends, nothing. She was all alone in the world.

But thankfully, she was given a second chance. At age 12, a man named Professor Charles Xavier came to her, saying that he could help her have a life again. He could help her control the gifts that she had so often believed to be a curse. He was the one that took her out of that heinous place, and he was the one taught her she was not a freak.

Yet even as she built a new life at the institute, she was still traumatized by the experiences of Annie's death and the insane asylum. It made her shy and reclusive. Yet through the encouragement of Professor Xavier and the guidance of his fellow teachers, Logan and Ororo, she managed to pull herself together. And it was from there, that something else came into her life that she didn't expect…Or more accurately, someone.

The day she arrived at the institute, she met a young, undernourished boy from Alaska named Scott Summers. When she first saw him, she didn't know what to think. All she knew was that he was the first person she had seen that didn't make her feel afraid in a long time. He was also shy, his eyes were covered by a white cloth, and he was very kind to her from day one. At one point, he had been a street kid and knew all too well what it was like to be alone in the world. And because of that understanding, they became best friends.

As they grew together over the years, studying and learning to control their powers, she and Scott Summers developed a special bond. Together, they were Xavier's first students and the first members of the mutant task force known as the X-men. Even as new people joined the institute such as Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Evan Daniels, and Rogue, they remained the closest of friends. But it wasn't until the end of high school that they became something so much more.

For Jean, falling in love with her best friend was the most life changing experience short of her powers manifesting. They were both very scared at first, not wanting to ruin their friendship. But once it blossomed, there was no going back. They began their relationship at age 18 and two years later, he asked her to marry him and she accepted.

Since that fateful day, she felt as though she had found true happiness in her life. Upon finishing college, they moved in together. Scott became a teacher and she became a doctor. They began careers as instructors at the Xavier Institute, teaching and assisting young mutants that struggled to find their place in a world that hated and feared them. It a rewarding job, especially having lived through such hardships themselves. This was their home, their life, and their world.

But her life changed even more on the day when she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Rachel Anne Summers. Being a former mental patient and mutant was one thing, but being a mother was truly something else. She had been so scared that she wouldn't be able to properly nurture her child since her family had abandoned her. But when she held the little bundle of flesh in her arms, both she and Scott cried with tears of joy, for the sight of their beautiful baby gave them all the hope they needed.

Four years had passed since then and Rachel had grown. She was a regular, happy child for the most part, living in the same mansion where her mommy and daddy grew up. And despite all the pain and loss Jean had endured over the years, the sight of her little girl was definitely worth it.

Making her way down the hall, Jean stopped at a certain door not far from the room she shared with her husband. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned the knob and opened it. Looking inside, she saw a room typical of a four year old…That is, a room that was messy, disorganized, and laden with kiddy toys. But aside from the mess, Jean's eyes drifted towards the bed where she took in the sight of a sleeping little redheaded girl.

Looking at her daughter, Jean smiled, momentarily forgetting about her nightmare. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. She remembered how worried she and Scott had been when they learned they were going to have a baby. The world wasn't very kind to mutants. Bigotry and discrimination was everywhere with people like the Friends of Humanity and Magneto. They didn't want their child to live in a world of hate, but that just made their jobs as X-men all the more important.

Satisfied that her baby was safe, Jean closed the door and made her way down the hall and to the stairs. From there, she went down to the kitchen to get herself a midnight snack of milk and cookies, hoping to ease her state of mind.

'Three nights in one week,' she thought to herself as she tiredly sat at the table and nibbled on a cookie, 'Now I can't even wake myself up from them when I want to. Oh God, why me?'

Still half asleep, Jean kept dwelling on her dreams. At first, she thought that they were just old memories that had been messed up over the years. Or perhaps her volatile powers were a part of it. She had been struggling with control her whole life and she even had a few severe surges over the years.

They were always very scary because every time they happened, she just kept thinking that this was the one that she wouldn't be able to control. Yet thanks to the Professor, her friends, and Scott, she had managed to take control even during the most difficult times. But this was different. This was much worse.

Just what were these images? Why did these they always center around this power and destruction? And most importantly, what was that voice that kept calling out to her?

Jean was so lost in her thought pondering these questions that she didn't notice a new presence coming up from behind her.

"Hey hun. Can't sleep?"

Startled out of her state, Jean turned to see her husband standing behind her with a worried look on his face. He was still in his black sleeping pants and he wasn't wearing a shirt, hinting that he just came down without giving it too much thought, which was something he tended to do whenever he was concerned.

"Scott? I…Did I wake you?" she said, still sounding tense from her the vivid nightmares.

"Nope. But when I felt around the other side of the bed and saw that you weren't there, I got a little worried."

Scott sat down in the chair next to her, gently taking her hand in his and giving it a tight squeeze. It was a gesture that Jean affectionately returned, wanting to absorb his warmth in this time of uncertainty. Yet even as he held his wife's weary hand, Scott could tell that something was wrong.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked in a soft tone, "This is the second night this week that this has happened. Was it that dream again?"

Not looking at her husband, Jean nodded, not wanting to describe it again.

"The one with all the fire and the voices?" he added with a concerned gaze.

This caused Jean to tighten her grip on his hand, letting out an exasperated sigh. She had been losing so much sleep because of this and it was beginning to affect her overall being. It really scared her, the knowledge that she had these horrible images in her mind.

"They've been getting more vivid," she found herself saying as she tried to calm her anxious mind, "Every time they happen it…It gets worse and worse. It's as if…As if the whole universe is going up in flames. And I'm the one who does it."

"Shh…It's okay, Jean," said Scott in soft tone, "It was only a dream."

"That's just it, Scott! I'm not sure if it is a dream!" she sobbed as she clung to her husband's hand, "I…I lost control. I completely lost control and I…I liked it! I really, REALLY liked it. It was horrible and wonderful at the same time, but…"

Jean was unable to finish. It was just too hard. Scott took her in his arms and held her close. Instinctively, she clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder, not wanting to let go. She felt him kiss her, sending warm thoughts of love through their link.

Through their bond, he could feel her pain. But wasn't just confusion. No, it was something much more serious. He couldn't even begin to describe it. All he could think of now was soothing his wife's anguish. She needed him and he wasn't about to let the woman he loved suffer.

"I'm here, Jean. I'm here," said Scott, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, "You're in control now."

"It…It wasn't just the control," said Jean, still struggling to hold back her tears, "I…I also heard this voice. It…It kept calling out to me…Urging me to embrace this feeling."

"Was this the same voice from the other dreams?"

"It's ALWAYS the same voice! It won't leave me alone! It just keeps calling me and calling me! I…"

Scott didn't let her go any further. It was clear that it brought her nothing but pain. And whenever she was like this, it hurt him as well. This was his wife and the mother to his little girl. What kind of man was he if he couldn't help her with this?

Jean had been through enough pain in her life and she didn't deserve this. It was never easy seeing her suffer and all Scott Summers could do was hold and comfort her as he had vowed to do for the rest of his life.

"Come on, Jean. Don't do this to yourself," said Scott as he broke the embrace and gently took her beautiful face in his hands, "I can't stand seeing you like this. Have you talked to the Professor at all about it?"

"Yes, I have, but…He keeps telling me that it's just my powers acting up and mixing with old memories. He puts blocks on my mind, but they're becoming less effective."

"That's probably because you've been stressing yourself like crazy lately," reasoned Scott, "You aren't doing yourself any favors by taking on a heavy workload, helping out Hank, and taking care of Rachel all at the same time. You're stretching yourself really thin, Jean."

"I know, I know. This is just a busy time of year. We've got more new students coming in this fall, upgrades to Cerebra, and don't forget Kurt and Amanda's wedding."

"Yeah, you and Kitty have really been going all out with that," said Scott, managing a slight smile.

"Well, you know how much I love weddings," she said, smiling back in response.

"No kidding. After all, I did marry you last time I checked."

"Yeah, I remember. Boy do I remember."

Jean went on to capture her husband's lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss to prove her point. It helped make her feel a little bit better. Kissing Scott always had that affect on her. It reminded her that she was never alone. She had a husband who loved her, friends who cared for her, and a little girl she deeply treasured.

After the kiss parted, Jean rested her head against her lover's shoulder. She was still very tired. These sleepless nights were really doing a number on her. Scott could feel this and continued to hold her, a warm smile forming upon his face as he gazed down at the beautiful woman that was his wife.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs and get you some rest," he told her softly.

"I don't want to sleep. The nightmares…"

"Jean, you have to rest," said Scott, a hint of begging in his tone, "You're not going to do your mind and body any favors by staying up."

"I know, but…"

"No buts, Jean. Please, I worry about you and I can't help you unless you let me. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then believe me when I say that I want to help. Please Jean."

Looking back into those eyes that were forever obscured by his ruby quartz glasses, Jean could sense his concern. She could feel his emotions pouring through their link. It was rare that he let such feelings show because of his introverted nature, but around her he wasn't afraid. It was a true testament to just how much he loved and trusted her not just as his wife, but as his best friend.

"Okay, Scott. I promise I'll try," she said, still sounding a bit weary.

"That's all I ask," he said with a warm smile, "And in the morning, we'll sleep in, talk to the professor, and maybe even spend the day with Rachel for some quality family time."

"Family…Yes, I'd like that," smiled Jean in response, "I'd like that a lot."

"Me too. Now come on, you're going to get some sleep even if I have to annoy the hell out of you. And don't think I won't go that far."

"Oh I know you will oh husband of mind. I know you too well."

"Better than anybody ever has or ever will?" he said with a slight smirk.

"You know it, love."

With one final kiss, they put their snack away and made their way back upstairs hand in hand. Jean was still pretty groggy and leaned on her husband to keep her balance, but they made it to their room where Scott was nice enough to pick her up off the floor and lay her out on the bed. Such a gesture put a smile on Jean's face.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Scott as he snuggled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll manage," she told him, letting out a light sigh as she sank into Scott's embrace.

As Scott snuggled up to her side, he gave her a warm hug, helping to relax and ease her lingering fears.

"Still think we can have another baby under circumstances like this?" asked Jean with a warm expression.

"In a world as messed up and dangerous as this, of course," replied Scott with a smile, "We've fought Magneto, the Brotherhood, and Apocalypse. We've spent the better part of our lives trying to make this world a better place for mutants of this generation and the ones to come. So why not give the next generation a little boost?"

Such twisted, yet sweet logic earned him another kiss. It helped her feel better about her current state, giving her the strength she needed to overcome it. Like Scott, she wanted to rebuild her family. And as a result, they had been having some serious baby talk lately. But with these dreams now haunting her, such things were more difficult to plan.

Yet still, the young married couple was determined to beat whatever obstacles life threw at them.

"I love you, Jean. You know that, right?"

"Of course. I love you too, Scott."

"And if something is ever truly wrong…Something that seriously, honest to God hurts…You know I'll be there for you, right?"

"I know you will. You always have been," said Jean as she tenderly.

"Then promise me that you'll get help if this continues."

"I promise. You know I don't take things like this lightly."

"That's all I need to hear," replied Scott, giving his wife a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling the sheets up over their bodies.

They were still locked in an embrace…One that would hopefully ward off those pestilent dreams. Jean hated having them. Every nightmare just kept getting worse. But she tried not to think about that now.

Jean found herself clinging strongly to her husband, resting her head upon his chest and listening to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. The gentle sounds lulled her back into a drowsy state, yet still she hesitated to let herself drift off.

She hated that this was happening to her. After so many years of struggle, she finally found true happiness. She had a place to call home, a job she found deeply rewarding, friends that she cared for, and a family that she loved with all her heart. So why was this happening to her? Why were these horrible dreams tormenting her?

Yet through the warm embrace of the man she loved, Jean managed to set such thoughts aside and drift off into a deep sleep.

'Sleep tight my love,' sent Scott through their link, 'I promise you it's going to be okay.'

For a moment, Scott Summers just admired the sight of his wife resting in his arm. He gently stroked her lower back, feeling the sweet warmth of her body. Even after being married for eight years, he couldn't believe that a former street kid could end up with a woman like this. She was so beautiful. Hell, she still turned heads with her looks. As a girl who had once been the envy of so many back in high school those looks just didn't fade with time. And of all the men she could have had, she chose him.

A smile spread across the young man's face as he began to nod off. He was still worried, but for now he just wanted to savor what they had. He wasn't sure what these dreams of hers were, but he was determined to help her. This was his wife, his best friend, and the mother to his baby and he was going to help her no matter what.

Yet unknown to either of them, there were other forces at work brewing in the vast nexus of the real world and the dream world. These forces were beyond the realm of human comprehension. The powers that made up the fundamental forces of creation and destruction were simmering just beneath the surface. And at the center of it all, Jean Grey was the target.

"**Sleep well my child. Gather your strength for the coming dawn. You shall be needing it. The power of the Phoenix is finally ready to manifest after untold eons of dormancy. Prepare yourself Jean Grey…For the fate of so many shall rest on your weary shoulders."**

* * *

AN: The first chapter of my X-men Evolution Phoenix Saga has begun! Stay tuned to see more as new players make their influence known. So what do you all think? Is this a good start to my Phoenix Saga? Please tell me! I'm eager to make this the best it can possibly be! Send me your reviews via email or post them on the website! Thank you all very much for reading the first chapter of what I hope to be a great story and I wish you all the best!

THE PHOENIX IS RISING! REVIEW BEFORE SHE ARRIVES!


	2. Growing Concern

**Heart of the Phoenix  
Chapter 2: Growing Concern**

****

* * *

Scott and Jean slept well into the next morning. Jean didn't have another nightmare, but she was still troubled by what happened. She found the whole experience playing over in her mind and the more she thought about it, the more anxious it made her.

But once morning set in, Jean set such feelings aside and began her routine. Scott still slept for a while as Jean silently went to the bathroom to wash up and take a shower. But like last night, her awakened presence caused him to stir.

"Mmm…Jean? Jean, are you awake?" he said groggily into the bathroom.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm awake," she replied from the closed door as she prepared for a shower, "Why don't you go back to sleep, Scott? It's still a little early."

"Nah, I'm too alert now. Might as well get up," he said as he stretched his limbs and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Jean just rolled her eyes at Scott's sleep habits, but then again she was one to talk. Given their history of sleep throughout high school, college, and parenting, they weren't exactly keen on the concept of a good night's rest. But still, after all her nightmares, she still felt the need to have a sense of normalcy.

"Are you going to take a shower?" asked Scott from behind the closed door.

"Yeah, I was just about to. Why?" she replied.

"Want me to join you?"

That got Jean to smile. Even in times of uncertainty, her husband still had a way of lightening the mood.

"Sure. I'd like that."

Then, as she opened the bathroom door, she drew her husband into a quick embrace, planting a sweet good morning kiss on his lips.

"Come on lover boy," said Jean with a sexy smile as she draped her arms around his neck, "Give me one of your world famous wakeup calls."

"If that is what you desire, then I shall grant it to thee my beautiful wife."

And with that, the two long time lovers stepped into the shower together, enjoying a nice moment of passion as they made love and put their anxieties to rest…At least for now.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, the institute set up its usual breakfast buffet for the students. Ororo and Remy were the ones who made it happen, with some occasional help. Ever since the mansion became a full fledged school for mutants, many expansions had to be done and that included the kitchen. It was all necessary to accommodate an increasing population, yet crowded or not there were many familiar faces amongst the crowd.

Among the first to arrive in the morning was Ororo Munroe, the institute weather goddess with the power to control the weather. She had been with the institute since its inception and was an all around mother figure for the students. She was also a hell of cook and because of her the institute residents never had to worry about going hungry.

Along with her came Remy "Gambit" Lebeau. At one point, he had worked with the X-men's arch nemesis, Magneto. But after the ordeal with Apocalypse, he shifted allegiance as his life took many dramatic turns. Having once been a thief in New Orleans, he had become disillusioned with the life his family had long revered and sought a new place in the world. He didn't get it with Magneto, so he gave the X-men a try. And since then, he's never looked back.

However, there was a bit more to Remy's shift than a simple change of heart. It came in the form of a beautiful southern born woman named Rogue.

Originally born in the backwaters of Mississippi, Rogue was pure southern gold with the mutant power to absorb the life energy of those she touched. While her allegiance to the X-men had been shaky at first, she eventually came to embrace the institute. It was here where she learned to control her powers after many years of struggle. It was here where she learned that her adopted mother was one of the X-men's greatest foes, Mystique. And it was here where she met the man who she would later call her husband.

Rogue and Remy had been married for nearly three years now and it never ceased to amaze everybody who saw them. Having once been enemies, they clicked with their unique chemistry. At first they just played these games with Remy flirting while she brushed him off. However, it all changed when she learned to control her powers thanks to help from Moria MacTaggart on Muir Island. Flirting turned to dating and dating turned to passion. And from there, they ended up tying the knot in a wedding that surprised few, but astonished all.

As Rogue and Remy playfully flirted in the kitchen, they were joined by Kitty Pryde, another long time resident of the institute. With the power to phase through solid objects, she went by the codename Shadowcat. She was often described as the bubbly valley girl type and even after over a decade, that persona still stuck with her.

Following close behind Kitty was her current boyfriend, Piotr Rasputin. Like Remy, he had come over to the team from Magneto's Acolytes. Born in Siberia, Piotr had the power to cover his body in a hard, impenetrable shell of carbon steel. Hence, he went by the codename Colossus. As the big guy with the big heart, he was the gentle giant amongst the institute. And after Kitty ended a long time relationship with Brotherhood member, Lance Alvers, he was right there for her and they had been growing serious ever since.

While Kitty and Piotr helped set up the buffet, the kitchen was hit with the smell of brimstone as a 'bamf' noise sounded and another X-men veteran joined. He was Kurt Wagner, the blue furred, demonic young man with a heart of gold. With agility and teleportation powers, he went by the codename Nightcrawler. He was the son of Mystique and adopted brother to Rogue. And in his arms, he held his fiancé, Amanda Sefton.

Having met in high school, Kurt and Amanda had been an item for over a decade. While at first Amanda wasn't thought to be a mutant, it was in the later years of high school that she learned about her latent mutant powers. They were included the projection of force bolts along with mystic sensing abilities, making her a perfect candidate for residence in the Xavier Institute. However, her parents thought otherwise, so Kurt and Amanda were separated as she was taken away to study abroad, hopefully finding a place where she wouldn't be an outcast.

It took some time but her folks eventually came around and saw the institute as the best place for her. After she joined, she and Kurt became serious again and it was only recently that Kurt had finally asked her to marry him. As a result, major wedding plans were being laid out that were sure to draw plenty of attention.

Following close behind Kurt was his fellow X-men veteran, Bobby Drake. With the ability to make ice, he went by the codename, Iceman. Originally a New Mutant, a group that trained to be a part of the regulars, he eventually proved became a part of the main team. Unlike many of the other New Mutants like Ray, Roberto, Rahne, Jamie, Tabitha, Sam, and Amara, Bobby chose to stay at the institute while the others pursued their own personal goals that ranged from returning to their hometown or even to their home kingdom as was the case with Princess Amara of Nova Roma. While he tended to be a jokester, Bobby had established himself as a good instructor. And with the recent return of his old love interest, Jubilee, from college he had plenty of reason to stick around.

Soon after Bobby was the institute's long time protector and the most rigorous instructor, Logan. He was the result of a heinous program called Weapon X that used him as a guinea pig. Born with amazing healing powers, he was the perfect candidate to undergo a procedure that grafted the indestructible alloy adamantium to his bones. In addition, it gave him a set of super sharp, indestructible claws that retracted in and out of his wrists at will, giving him the ability to slice through anything that got in his way.

While Logan was known for having a temper, he did have a soft side. He cared deeply for the children of the institute and guarded them with his life. In addition, he was not single. As he entered the kitchen, he smiled at Ororo. It was a gesture he didn't share with many people, but this woman was the current love in his life. She was a long time friend, but after a fateful dance at Rogue and Remy's wedding that got them together in a special moment that ended in Ororo's bedroom. Since then, they grew into a strong couple and were becoming increasingly serious.

In addition to Logan, he was also followed by a young woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to him. She was Laura, or X23 as she was also called. Her past was a strange one. She was cloned from Logan's DNA by a shady group called Hydra. They wanted to make a new Weapon X, but they ended up creating something they couldn't control. While she had been feral and uncontrollable at first, she eventually found solstice with Logan and came to regard him as her only real family. He adopted her as his daughter and after a long string of hardships, she wasn't afraid to call him 'father.'

Together, these were the regulars of the X-men. They were the ones who went on the dangerous missions to protect mutant-kind in a world that hated and feared them. It was a job they took very seriously, but they dedicated their lives to this cause.

But for now, the young team of mutants just wanted to enjoy a beautiful morning together eating, flirting, and talking of the big events to come.

"I'm telling you, Kurt! You should seriously think about a beach wedding! Getting married under surf, sand, and sunshine just cries out a romantic feel!" said Kitty in her usual excited tone whenever she talked about weddings.

"Come on, Kitty. You know zhat Amanda and I vant doing it here at zhe mansion," said Kurt as he, Amanda, Kitty, Piotr, and Bobby all sat at the breakfast table while Ororo, Remy, and Rogue finished the last of the buffet.

"Hey, it couldn't hurt to have a little imagination," said Bobby with a shrug as he picked up a few hash browns, "And besides, Scott and Jean already did that with their wedding. So why not try something new?"

"True, but I zhink I'd rather stay away from a beach vedding. Fur and sand just don't mix."

"Yeah, I remember that vacation we took to Rio to see Roberto," said Amanda with a grin, "You wouldn't stop complaining until we got back on the plane."

"Hey, I can't help it if zhe sand gets stuck in my fur and itches like crazy. Zhat and a tuxedo is sure to be uncomfortable," made Kurt with a blush.

"Well you could just go the same route that Scott's brother went when he married that Lorna girl and do it in swim suits, comrade," suggested Piotr as he took a big helping of eggs.

"Yeah, zhat's true. And besides, my future wife in a bikini standing on a beach has its benefits," said Kurt, smiling at the mental images.

"Yeah man! Total Baywatch wedding!" said Bobby, remembering that wedding well.

"Like, real mature Bobby," said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

"Well he can keep dreaming. I've already decided and I want to wear a full fledged wedding dress on my bid day," said Amanda, stepping in before this got to be too PG-13, "I've been dreaming of it since I was a little girl and there's no way I'm going to settle for anything less on MY wedding!"

"Trust me, liebe. You von't have to," said Kurt, taking his future wife's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

As wedding talk continued, the last of the food was served and Rogue, Remy, and Ororo sat down to enjoy their own breakfast. Logan was reading the paper and drinking coffee while X23 was reading the comics, keeping with their usual silent persona. But that didn't make them immune from getting involved.

"So what are you're thoughts for de weddin' Wovlie?" asked Remy as he sat down next to his wife, "Ya gonna spend half de time givin' de groom death glares like ya did with me and ma cherè?"

"Keep on pushing Cajun, ya know I'll push back," grunted Wolverine.

"Hey, Remy's just sayin'. Ya sure did go out o' your way to make dis here Cajun feel nervous on his wedding day by lookin' like ya wanted to cut me into pieces when Rogue came down dat isle."

"Yeah, well this isn't the same, Gumbo. Elf and Tripper ain't some annoying, fast talkin' Louisiana sewer rat with a criminal record," growled Logan in response.

"Hey, come on Logan! That's mah husband yer talkin' about!" said Rogue as she took her Cajun lover's hand.

"Yeah, you tell him, mon amour!"

"Only Ah can call him stuff like that, so leave the trash talkin' to me!"

Remy rolled his eyes and Bobby made a whipping noise to signify how tied to that girl he was. He ignored it, but he made a mental note to charge Bobby's sock drawer later on.

"Well aside from the glares, I think all the weddings here at the institute have turned out nice so far," said Ororo, smiling at the soon to be newlyweds, "I know that even Logan will admit that they have their appeal."

"Yeah right," scoffed Bobby, "He probably liked the reception better since that's when you two…"

"Finish that line, Drake, and that bacon will be the last solid thing ya eat. Got it?" said Logan, casting Bobby an ominous look.

That shut him up as he returned to his food. Such words caused Ororo to laugh as she took her lover's hand.

"Never the morning person, aren't you Logan?" said the former weather goddess.

"Nope. Not in all the years I've known him," said Laura in agreement.

"Damn, you conspiring against me too, kid?"

"Well if that's what it takes to help you lighten up," said Ororo, silently urging him to ease up.

Logan sighed and kept reading his paper. Given his temperamental nature, it wasn't easy being chipper. But ever since these two important women came into his life, he had made a few strides in mending those tendencies. He was still the Wolverine he had always been, but he had a desire to be civilized at times. That is, as long as people like Remy and Bobby didn't keep pushing his buttons.

As the regular morning banter continued, they were all finally joined by Scott, who came in proudly carrying a smiling little redhead on his shoulders.

"Morning everybody," said Scott as he set Rachel down.

"Heya Cyke. Heya Little Red," said Logan as he smiled at the little girl.

"Good morning Uncle Logan!" said young Rachel with delight as she ran up and hugged his leg, "Got any presents for me?"

"As a matter of fact I do," grinned the feral mutant as he scooped up the four year old girl in his arms, "Today, I just happened to buy you something big, rugged, and hairy. And it's right here!"

Then, using his free hand as the 'present,' he began tickling the little girl aggressively, causing her laughter to fill the whole kitchen.

"Uncle Logan! Uncle Logan! Stop! You're hands are fuzzy!" she squealed with laughter.

"Always the same present," grinned Ororo, joining in the fun.

"You'd think he'd get her something different, non?" said Remy, who always found Logan's playful side a priceless sight.

"Hey, she doesn't seem to mind," shrugged Laura.

Scott smiled as he gathered some plates. The sound of his daughter's laughter was always a welcome feeling. He just couldn't get over how a little four year old could turn him, Logan, and pretty much everybody else in the mansion into baby talking playmates.

Logan had always been close to Rachel. Since he had done so much to protect Scott and Jean while they were growing up, they made him their daughter's Godfather. And if anything were to happen to them, Logan was the one they trusted to protect her. Along with Ororo, Rachel had an Aunt and Uncle she adored and her innocent cries never ceased to bring a smile to their faces.

"So vhere's Jean, mein friend? She still sleeping?" asked Kurt as Scott got a meal ready for himself and Rachel.

"No, she went to see the Professor," said Scott as he sat down next to Ororo.

"The Professor? Is she alright?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just…"

Scott trailed off as he diverted his gaze. He was still concerned for his wife's well being, but he just wasn't sure what was going on. Nobody knew the extent of her nightmares like he did. Yet still, he tried to play it down. After all, with an upcoming wedding, he didn't want to damper everybody's happiness.

"Is it those dreams again?" asked Logan as he stopped tickling Rachel and set her down next to her father.

"Well…Yes, to some extent," said Scott as he set his daughter in a booster seat.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about that," said Logan, "Jean's a tough woman. And having dealt with bad dreams myself, I think she'll beat it. I know. I taught her."

"Yes, well let us hope that it isn't too serious," said Ororo, sharing Scott's concern.

"Oh I'm sure it isn't. I just…I worry," said Scott with a sigh.

The young man with the ruby quartz glasses fell silent as his thoughts drifted to his wife. He was glad that the others had such confidence in Jean, but they didn't share a psychic link with her. He knew Jean was strong, but after last night he was beginning to think that there could be more to it. He just didn't quite know what.

"Daddy?" said Rachel, picking up on his disposition, "Is Mommy sick?"

Scott just looked back at his beautiful little girl and smiled, giving her a firm hug to make sure she remembered how much her daddy loved his family.

"No, Rachel. Mommy's not sick. She's going to be just fine."

* * *

While the institute residents were filing downstairs, Jean Grey-Summers found herself in Professor Xavier's study trying to reassert control over her unstable mind. It was a ritual she had grown accustomed to since her arrival at the institute. Such treatments were necessary in order to keep her powers stable. Only now, was back with a vengeance.

Jean was in a psychically induced relaxed state as Xavier did his thing. These sessions always had a way of draining her mentally, but once they were done her mind was more at ease.

"So what's the verdict Professor?" said Jean, rubbing her sore temples.

Professor Charles Xavier took a few quick breaths in order to regain his mental focus. Telepathy was an exhausting feat, but in cases such as this it was even more draining.

"I…Can't be certain my dear," said the Professor, casting an sincere gaze, "These nightmares are growing increasingly strong. And with each thing that clarifies, there are several more unknowns that arise."

Jean let out a frustrated groan. It was bad enough these nightmares were getting worse, but to not have any information on their purpose or meaning was all the more stressful. Because if Professor Xavier couldn't decipher them, who could?

"I'm sorry, Jean. I promise you I'll work harder to help you with this."

"I know you will, Professor," she said with a sigh, "You're always there to help me. I just…After all these years, I hoped that I was beyond trying to stabilize my powers. I'm not a mental patient anymore. I'm a doctor, a wife, and a mother. I have a family that I love and I don't want to have to worry them like this with these…These dreams!"

"Jean, please be calm," said the Professor as he reached across his desk and took her weary hands within his, "I know you worry about your family, but I've seen you overcome enough challenges to know that you can beat this. We'll just have to work harder at it."

The reassuring words of her mentor's wise voice helped bring a smile to her face. This man had given her so much. He's the one that took her in when her family had abandoned her. She even gave Xavier the title of Grandfather to her daughter, Rachel. And if anybody could help her work though this, it was Professor Charles Xavier.

"Thank you Professor. Really, I can never thank you for all the help you've given me," she said, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze, "I just…I'd hate to think what my life would have been like if you hadn't saved me from…Well, you know."

"I'm honored you feel that way, my dear," said Xavier with a smile, "You're a wonderful young woman who's overcome a lot in her life. And you're still my student and I'm still going to help you."

"I know," she said with a nod, "I just hope I can overcome this soon. It's really beginning to affect my sleep, my powers, and my stress levels."

"Well hopefully, the new mental blocks I placed will aid you. And in the meantime, I want you to think about taking some vacation time for you and your family. You're powers have been growing again at a rate I haven't seen since your first power surge."

"Yeah, I remember how THAT turned out," she said bitterly at the memory.

"All the more reason to do whatever you can to ease your mind. And all this work you've been stressing over is not helping."

With a tired sigh, Jean got up and stretched her tense muscles. She couldn't believe that her powers were still growing. She thought they would have stabilized over the years, but they just kept on evolving. She considered herself lucky that it wasn't as bad as her first power surge, but at this rate she may face an even worse challenge.

And it was for these reasons and plenty others that a vacation with her family sounded nice. Her mind needed rest and she sure as hell wasn't getting that with the stress she was enduring now.

"I suppose Scott and I could use a break from it all," she said, entertaining thoughts of a nice relaxing weekend with her husband and baby, "He's already suggested that we take a vacation for a little family time."

"And that's something I think you should definitely consider…Especially if you and Scott are thinking of having another baby."

"Baby?" said Jean with a shocked expression, "How did you…"

But before she could finish, common sense caught up with her as Xavier tap his head in response, reminding her that she was talking to the world's most powerful telepath.

"Oh right," she said sheepishly, "See? My mind really is turning to mush. I'm forgetting the simplest things."

"All the more reason to get some extra rest," said the Professor with a warm smile, "We'll bump our sessions up to five a week for the next three weeks so we can work at this. Just remember that you're a very strong person Jean. You can overcome this. I know you can."

"I have faith that with you're help, I'll get through this," she said, smiling back.

Just then, the doors to Xavier's office opened and a cute little redheaded child scampered into the room and ran up to Jean's side.

"Mommy! Mommy!" said Rachel as she latched onto her leg, "Daddy says he's taking us out this afternoon if Mommy's not sick!"

"Did he now?" she grinned as she scooped her child up in her arms and turned to face her smiling husband.

"Yep! But Mommies don't get sick, do they?"

Jean Grey-Summers smiled at her daughter's playful innocence. She was so vibrant and full of life. It almost pained her to know that she would have to grow up in a world with so much hatred. And since she and Scott already knew that she carried the X-gene, she would have to face the same stigma.

But she tried not to think about that now. Instead, she wanted to focus on her family. As crazy as her powers and nightmares were, she was not about to let it affect the one thing that mattered most to her.

"No baby. Mommies don't get sick," she assured her, "Now come on. Let's go see what Daddy has planned. Say goodbye to Grandpa!"

"Bye Grandpa! See you later!" said Rachel as she waved her little hand back at Xavier.

And from there, Jean carried her little girl over to her husband's side as he snaked an arm around her waist, holding his family close to him. It showed just how tightly bound they were as a family and such a sight brought a smile to Charles Xavier's face.

But at the same time, his expression fell to one of great sorrow. Letting out a deep sigh, Professor Xavier's gaze drifted towards a picture on his desk that he had kept close to him over the years. It was a picture of the whole team as it came to be right after they had all defeated Apocalypse. It helped remind him of just how far they had come.

Yet in the back of his mind, he knew that there was so much more in this world that they had yet to face.

Thinking back to what he had seen in Jean's mind as he placed mental blocks on her, Professor Charles Xavier cursed himself. He knew he hadn't told Jean the full truth. He knew he had blatantly lied in the face of the girl who saw her as nothing short of a father. She trusted him. Scott trusted him. Rachel trusted him. So why was he doing this to them? Why couldn't he tell them truth?

Looking down at his desk, the Professor pulled out one of his many books. It was old, dusty, and fairly tattered, hinting that he had been looking at it a lot over the years. It was a collection of ancient mythology that he had practically memorized over the years and every time he opened it, he always fell on the same picture of the same page. And every time he saw it, he said to himself the one word that he dreaded the most.

"The Phoenix…"

* * *

In the crowded streets of Boston, Massachusetts, a white Lexus drove into a local parking lot. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set as an attractive, shapely, middle aged woman stepped out.

Her name was Emma Frost, headmistress of the Academy of Tomorrow. On the outside, she looked like a cross between a supermodel and an academic. She was in her thirties, but nobody would have guessed she was out of her mid twenties. Her body was one that many envied and was built to attract men of all kinds. Yet at the same time, her poise was one that was educated, strong, and well established.

Aside from her appearance, she had another unseen gift. She was a mutant, a powerful telepath to be precise. She also had the power to make a diamond shell around her body. But for the most part, that was a side that she hid from the rest of the world. After all, a well respected teacher and headmistress had to keep a low profile.

Her Academy of Tomorrow was among one of the most 'unique' academies in the Northeast. While it was never stated in the brochures, it was one that exclusively taught mutants. But unlike the Xavier Institute, her school was not out to make a mutant task force, it was out to educate the mutant youths and help them find a place in society that would help them integrate into the current social structure with the least amount of conflict.

It was a view very different from Charles Xavier, but it was a view Emma believed in every bit as much as Xavier believed in his. Only now, she didn't want to dwell on the academy. Now, she just wanted to relax after another hard day.

As she entered her secure building and ascended to her upscale penthouse, Emma casually stretched her sore muscles and yawned. Running an academy filled with mutant teenagers was not an easy business and it took a toll on her energy. And for that reason, she was in serious need of some quality rest.

"God, what a week," the attractive blonde groaned as she stepped out of the elevator, "They say mutants are a menace and at the rate some of my students are going, I just might be inclined to believe that."

Casually, she unlocked her door and stepped into her apartment, looking forward to just grabbing a bowl of noodles and falling asleep in front of the TV. But as soon as she flipped on the lights, she discovered she was not alone. And before her telepathy could warn her, a sinister yet familiar voice sent a chill up and down her spine.

"Hello Emma. It's been a long time."

Emma gasped as she turned to face someone she hoped she would never see again. He was sitting there on her couch, holding a glass of expensive crystal and casually swirling some very high end wine from her cellar. He bore an enigmatic smile that would have made anybody cringe. He was tall, strong, and imposing with his impressive frame. He also wore what looked like early 19th century style clothing that was very well kempt, not to mention very pricy.

All these features were central to a man that Emma Frost thought she had left behind forever. Yet here he was sitting in front of her with that snide grin she hated so much.

"Sebastian Shaw!" she said in voice that was half shock and half rage, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't toss you out of the nearest window!"

"Oh come now my dear," said the older man calmly as he approached her, "Is that any way to treat an old flame?"

"I'm warning you, Shaw! Take another step and I'll…"

"You'll do nothing my dear," said Shaw as he set his wine glass aside, "You know as well as I do that you cannot strike me. Besides, you know what'll happen if you do."

Emma was tempted to ignore that and unload on this man out of general principle. Yet like it or not, she knew that striking him wouldn't help. Because when it came to a man like this, fighting was tantamount to suicide.

"What do you want? How did you get in!" she demanded in a slightly calmer tone.

"Please…You should know by now that there aren't many places that the Hellfire Club can't get into and you're apartment is hardly a fortress. Although I must say, you've done quite well for yourself."

Emma was not impressed. If anything, she was growing increasingly anxious about where this was leading. Sebastian Shaw was a lot of things, but he never just dropped by without a damn good reason.

"Cut the crap, Sebastian! Why are you here?"

Shaw let out a light chuckle as he casually walked about her living room. This didn't sit well with Emma, especially when he started eyeing her many framed photographs. They weren't pictures of family. Most of them were pictures of students both new and old along with impressive images of her prized academy.

"You've made quite a name for yourself over the years, haven't you my dear? You really have been a busy little girl…A feat I would certainly expect from my White Queen."

"SHUT UP!" spat Emma in response, "Don't you EVER call me that! I am NOT your White Queen! Not anymore! That was another life! A life I've left behind! And I left you behind as well if I recall! So either get to the point or GET OUT!"

"Still the temperamental one I see," he said snidely as he took one of the pictures in his hand, "It's a shame you don't want to catch up on old times. But I am in a bit of a hurry, so I'll get right to the point."

Shaw stepped up to the woman who he had once tried to make his queen, his imposing form looming over Emma. Yet despite his impressive stance, she did not falter. She knew that weakness in front of this man was definitely not smart to say the least.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, my dear," he said with an insidious grin, "Few people have had the opportunities that you have enjoyed. Just look at you…You're rich, smart, beautiful, and bear strong mutant powers. You are the pinnacle of an aspiring woman, yet you just had to settle for less."

Emma shot Shaw an angry glance, but this didn't affect him in the slightest.

"You were offered a chance to join the most powerful organization in the history of civilization. You were given the opportunity to wield power and influence few could ever dream of. You could have been a queen…A queen more powerful than any before or ever since. Yet you foolishly threw it all away."

"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat," quipped Emma in a strong tone, "The only thing foolish about what I did was that I actually trusted you!"

"That was your decision, Emma," he went on, "And believe me, you have no idea what you passed up. Only a handful of people have ever been able to leave the Hellfire Club intact. And even fewer have scoffed at the opportunity to join our ranks. It was merely because of my good graces that I allowed you to leave. Otherwise, you'd be a sex slave in Eastern Europe by now."

Emma wanted to respond to that, but she restrained herself, knowing that a man like this wasn't one to take lightly. He never made a threat that he wasn't willing to carry out. It's part of what made him a powerful and influential man. But that was just on the surface. Emma knew full well that there were many dark secrets that Sebastian Shaw fostered.

"But I'm not here to remind you of the offer you so foolishly refused," said Shaw as his gaze drifted back to the picture, "I'm here because Hellfire needs a favor…A big favor."

"You're dreaming!" she scoffed.

"Oh I am very serious my dear. The mere fact that you're still breathing is warrant enough for such an act. And you know damn well what happens to those who don't make good on the graces that Hellfire has given them."

"Spare me your ambiguous death threats, Shaw! They won't work on me!" spat Emma.

"Oh that's where you're wrong," he said, his grin growing wider, "For I was not referring to you. I was referring to something a little more…Personal."

Then, Shaw casually tossed Emma the picture he was holding. It was one of her standing besides a few of her star students. And with Shaw's words in mind, Emma quickly got the message.

"You…You wouldn't!" she said with a gasp, her eyes never leaving the picture.

Shaw laughed as he causally walked about her trendy apartment, confident and unafraid of his former flame's retaliation.

"Such a wonderful academy you've built, my dear," he said ominously, "You must be so proud of your students. You're seem really close to them. I even read in the Times that you refer to them as Generation X. Cute name…Very original. It would be tragic if something were to happen to these wonderful young minds."

Emma Frost felt a cold feeling deep within her being. Looking down at her picture, her hands began to shake with anger. She knew this man was cruel and she could take being threatened, but when it came to her students that was another story.

"No…" she said, her voice nearly mute with rage.

"Yes…" said Shaw as he faced the anxious headmistress, "You know full well what we're capable of. But such fates can easily be avoided…If, of course, you lend us your full, unabated cooperation."

Emma kept looking at the picture as a look of defeat fell upon her face. She was practically screaming inside, wanting nothing more than to decapitate this man on the spot. But she knew that wouldn't save her students. She had no choice.

It had been a long time, yet she knew that this day would eventually come…The day when her past came back to haunt her. And like it or not, there was nothing she could do about it.

"What do you want me to do?" she said, letting out a sigh of defeat.

Shaw smiled in triumph. This was just one of the many pieces that were falling into place for him. And as the Black King of the Hellfire Club, he had every intention of seeing it through to the end.

"Break out your old White Queen outfit. Knowing you, I'm sure it still fits. And make a little call to your old mentor, Charles Xavier. I have a little party I wish to invite him."

* * *

AN: Well, the seeds have been sewn! Stay tuned to see things continue to develop and get ready for drama, action, and romance galore! So what did you all think? Want to see more? Please tell me! Send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everybody the best!

MORE! MORE! MORE REVIEWS! SLICKBOY HUNGRY! NEEDS REVIEWS!


	3. The Invitation

**Heart of the Phoenix  
Chapter 3: The Invitation**

****

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful at the Xavier Institute…Well, at least as uneventful as things could be in a school for mutants. Classes weren't in session, but there were many youngsters who had a permanent residence at the school. And lots of free time along with mutant powers tended to be a bad mix.

Yet despite this volatile chemistry, the staff of the Xavier Institute organized a few activities to help keep the student body out of trouble. This took the form of pool parties for some and basketball games for others. Xavier was nowhere in sight for some reason, but few were really worried as they just sat back and enjoyed the weather.

"Lookin' good out there, sugah!" said Rogue to her husband as she watched him from the sidelines playing basketball with a group of the youngsters.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled Bobby, "You're distracting him on purpose!"

"Oh now whatevah gave ya THAT idea?" said Rogue with a grin as she stretched her arms, showing off her bikini-clad body.

"Oh boy. Be strong, Remy! Be strong!" urged Bobby, who was on his team and already beginning to see the effects of Rogue's presence.

"Too late mien friend!" said Kurt as one of the kids passed the ball to him right through Remy's legs, allowing him to teleport right up to the basket and slam it home, "Now zhat's vhat I call sibling coordination!"

Bobby, Remy, and the rest of the kids on their team let out a groan as they fell behind by yet more points. The only person who wasn't affected by it was Remy, who seemed to feel as though the sight of Rogue in a bikini was better than winning some game.

"Gambit, focus man!" said Bobby as he took the ball and began dribbling it back, "Now we're down by six points! You don't want to get beat like this, do you?"

"Sorry homme," shrugged the Cajun indifferently, "Dere are only so many t'ings dat Remy can filter out. An' Rogue in a bikini ain't one of em."

Bobby just rolled his eyes as he dribbled back towards center court, sending Rogue an annoyed look, but she didn't seem to care all that much.

Beside her, Amanda was also there sunbathing. Most of the others were in the pool, but they had taken enough playful splashing from energetic kids for one day so they decided to work on their tan. It was late in the afternoon and the heat from the sun was beating down on the picturesque surface below, a perfect serenade if ever there was one.

"You've got that guy so whipped, you know that?" said Amanda with a grin as she turned to her future sister in law.

"Meh, he doesn't seem to mind. And neither do Ah," grinned Rogue in response as she put her sunglasses back on and turned over to allow her back some time to tan.

While the girls relaxed under the warm sun, they were soon joined by Jean, who had been in the pool with Scott and Rachel having a little family fun. It was a nice way to forget about the ever present stress that so deeply consumed her, spending some quality time with her family. It was just what the doctor ordered.

She was still dripping wet as she dried herself off before lying down besides her fellow girlfriends, watching with amusement as the ever chaotic game of mutant basketball continued.

"I take it they're ignoring the 'no powers' rule again," she said as she plopped herself down on the soft ground.

"What part of that is supposed to shock you?" laughed Amanda.

"Never said it did," shrugged Jean, "But as long as they don't wreck anything."

"Yeah, there's a stretch," said Rogue, still the cynic.

While Rogue had never been on very good terms with Jean during those early years, things did improve over time. At first she thought that she was just some goody two shoes who happened to have the affections of a boy she was crushing on, but the more she got to know her, including details on her harsh past, she came to respect Jean as both a teammate and a friend.

It was only after she and Remy hooked up that they grew closer because Jean helped her sort out her feelings during those difficult early stages. And since Jean had been in the same boat in hooking up with Scott, she helped the southern Goth from first date to the altar and for that, Rogue was forever grateful.

"So how are ya feelin' Jean?" Rogue inquired as she watched the older redhead rest her eyes on the towel, "We were all a bit worried about ya this mornin' when Scott told us about the nightmare thing."

Looking back at her friend, Jean merely sighed. She didn't like to think about nightmares at a time like this, but she couldn't blame people for worrying. After all, it really had been affecting her lately.

"I'm fine, Rogue…Really. I've just been under a lot of stress lately with the new semester approaching. That and my powers are flaring up again, but the Professor put some more blocks on this morning and I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Are you sure?" asked Amanda, still unconvinced.

Jean hesitated, yet she still managed to get it out and say what they wanted to hear.

"Don't worry. I'm sure."

Rogue and Amanda knew Jean well enough to see when she was lying. As good as she was at managing her powers, her career, and her family all at once she just couldn't seem to master the art of lying. Yet still, the two younger women held back their comments, not wanting to push her when she clearly didn't want to be pushed.

"Well as long as you're okay," said Amanda as she turned over so that she was now on her back, "We just worry, you know?"

"Yeah, and I appreciate that," said Jean as she turned back towards the pool where the playful melee was still going strong, "All this stress just really seems to be getting to me. But after spending the day with my family, I feel a lot better."

"That's good to hear, sugah," said Rogue in agreement, "Hell even the best of us need a break at time."

"And that's why Scott and I were thinking of going on a family vacation," said Jean as she smiled at the sight of her husband playfully splashing her little girl in the pool.

"Vacation huh?" said Rogue with a tired tone, "Man, Ah can't remember the last time Ah had one of those. Hell, the only real one Ah can think of was mah honeymoon."

"Tell me about it. A vacation definitely sounds nice," said Amanda with a dreamy smile, "I can't wait to finally have one as Mrs. Amanda Wagner."

"Trust me, sugah, it's worth the wait," said Rogue with a playful grin.

"All the more reason to start planning," said Jean, her eyes still on her family as they played around in the pool, "And besides, a vacation may give me and Scott some time to work on that second baby we've been talking about."

"Second baby?" said Rogue as she took off her sunglasses and turned towards her friend with a curious expression, "You serious, Jean?"

"Of course I'm serious," said Jean with a smile, "Scott and I have been talking about it for a while now and after having Rachel, I really believe another baby would be every bit a blessing. Scott's a wonderful father and Rachel is such a little marvel that I just…I really want have a big family of my own."

Such words brought a smile to Rogue's face. She knew all too well the kind of hardships Jean had dealt with. On several occasions, she had absorbed her, giving her a taste of just how tough her life had been. And after having been abandoned and disowned, it was no wonder that she wanted a big family to fill that hole in her heart.

"Well if that's what ya want, Ah wish ya the best Jean," said Rogue with a smile, "Ah'm sure you, Rachel, Cyke, and the coming little one will make a great family."

"Thanks Rogue," said Jean, always happy to have the support of her friends.

"And in the meantime, maybe Remy and Ah can finally start workin' on a baby of our own."

That got both Jean and Amanda to turn towards her in relative shock, for despite having been married for nearly four years, neither of them had ever heard her or Remy say the word 'baby' yet.

"Oh man, you too? Are you serious, Rogue?" said Amanda with an excited look on her face.

"Hey, it's been long enough, sugah," said Rogue as she looked back at the basketball court and watched her husband play around with the other kids, helping to bring a smile to each and every one of their faces, "Ah know we haven't talked about it much, but at some point that biological clock in ya just explodes and ya want to start working on havin' a family of yer own."

"Well something tells me that Remy would make a hell of a daddy," said Jean with a light chuckle as she watched him pick up one of the younger students and hold him on his shoulders so that he could do a slam dunk.

"Definitely!" said Amanda in agreement, "Oh this is so exciting! I'm getting married and soon I'll also have a niece or nephew to go along with it!"

"Easy there girlfriend," said Rogue with a chuckle, "We haven't started tryin' yet, so don't go ape with baby talk, especially around your future husband. Ah don't think a guy would want to think about stuff like that before he's married."

"Yeah, just one stressful moment at a time," said Jean in agreement as she turned to lie on her stomach and rest her head in her arms.

All this talk about weddings and babies was truly exciting. It was just one of those points in their lives where everything turned a corner and the future before them began to come into focus.

For Jean, it gave her plenty of reasons to smile. Here she was with her friends talking about a bright future, going on vacations, having babies, and attending weddings. And at the same time, the stress that had been bearing down on her now seemed so much lighter. Having spent the day with her family and friends, her mind felt more at ease now than it had in weeks.

Now was not the time to worry about nightmares. Now was the time to reflect on just how lucky she was. She had friends who cared about her, a job she took great pride in, and a husband and daughter that she loved with all her heart. There was no reason to be unhappy or stressed. She had so many wonderful things going for her. She had so much to look forward to. And no nightmare was going to stand in the way of her happiness.

At least, that's what she kept hoping for.

* * *

Up in his study, Professor Charles Xavier was going on the eight hour of his never-ending work. He pushed his crippled body hard, drudging along with page after page of research. All over his desk, there were dozens upon dozens of books. Many of them dealt with things like mythology and mysticism. While it seemed strange that a man of science would be so taken by such subjects, the Professor seemed intent on researching this matter to the fullest.

It was around four in the afternoon when his fellow teacher and long time friend, Hank McCoy, came into the room carrying a tray of tea. Yet when he entered, he was a bit disheartened to see Xavier slumped over on his desk, looking fast asleep after having gone nearly seven hours without a break.

As a man who knew Xavier better than almost anybody, this kind of behavior was very disconcerting to Hank, for he knew that it took quite a bit for the Professor to do this to himself. And from the looks of it, whatever it was that was bothering him seemed to really be taking hold.

"Charles? Charles, are you awake?" asked Hank as he set the tray down and shook him slightly.

"Hmm? Oh Hank," said a very tired looking Professor Xavier as he quickly came to, still very drowsy, "What time is it?"

"It's past four," replied the ape-like man as he sat down in the chair right across from Xavier's desk, "You've been at it for nearly seven hours now."

"Seven hours?" said the Professor, looking quite shocked as he turned to check the clock.

"Yes…You're starting to worry me. I haven't seen you push yourself like this since the whole Apocalypse incident ten years ago."

"Yes, well I…My work tends to get the better of me," said the crippled man with a sigh as he went back to his books.

"I most certainly wouldn't argue that, but seriously Charles…What's going on? Why are you doing this to yourself? Has something come up? Did Cerebra detect anything that we should be concerned about?"

The Professor was a bit weary about letting anybody in on what he had sensed. While in some ways, they had a right to know. In others, they had a right to be protected. And if they knew the kinds of things he had been sensing then there was no telling what kind of reaction he would get.

For ten years, he had dreaded this, but only recently had it gotten really bad. And it was just as ambiguous now as it was back then, but there seemed to be little, if any, answers to shed light on this inexplicable phenomenon.

"It's…Complicated Hank," said the Professor, knowing that Hank would probably not believe him if he just flat out denied it.

"Complicated? Sounds like my kind of challenge," replied the walking Beast in an almost upbeat tone as if to lighten the mood, "Just exactly is it that baffles you my friend? I know full well that it takes quite a puzzling enigma to stump the likes of you."

Xavier just sighed, not liking the powerless feeling that overcame him with every dead end he reached. And with something like this, there were few things that were ever clear to begin with.

"I'm afraid this matter goes beyond mere puzzles, Hank. This…This phenomenon has left me at wits end. I honestly don't know what more I can do at this point."

"Phenomenon you say?" said Hank as he picked up a few of the books from his desk, "Just what kind of 'phenomenon' are you talking about here? I gather that it has something to do with mythology."

"In some parts it does," said the Professor as he turned the pages in his book to reveal a majestic illustration of a fiery bird, "But in others, I'm not so sure."

"Well maybe you need to take a break, Charles," coaxed Hank as he took the tray of tea and began pouring a few cups, "Deny it if you dare, but you know as well as I do that no mind can find the answers they're looking for without any energy or nourishment."

"Don't worry old friend. I know better than to argue with your logic," said Xavier, managing a smile as he took the cup and began taking weak sips, "I just…I wish I knew more about what I was dealing with here."

"And just what exactly is it that we're dealing with my friend?" asked Hank curiously as he took some tea for himself, "Is it a possible threat?"

"That's just it old friend. I honestly don't know. I can't explain it, but I just have this…This feeling that whatever this is, it's going to bring us all great pain. And it's not just the team…It's the world as a whole. I don't know how, I don't know why, and I don't even know when…But something's coming, Hank…Something beyond the realm of human comprehension."

Xavier's words sent a chill down Hank's spine as he took a moment to digest those words. Having known the Professor for many years, even before the school was opened, he knew full well that Xavier was never one to overemphasize. When he said something was going to be big, it was going to be big. And to see him so taken by whatever this phenomenon was just gave him all the more reason to be concerned.

Was it Apocalypse? Was it Magneto? Was it some new enemy the likes of which they had yet to face? It was all up in the air in Hank's mind, but for the Professor, the identity of this grave threat was all too clear…And unknown to the rest of his students, it was much closer than they ever could have suspected.

Hank didn't say another word as he allowed the Professor some time to rest and gather his thoughts. Looking down at some of the books he was reading, he couldn't help but grow curious. While he was never very good at mythology or mysticism, mainly due to his scientific background, that didn't mean he couldn't try. And from the looks of it, there was plenty of material to sift through.

"Thank you for the tea, Hank…But I'm afraid I must get back to work," he said as he set his half full tea glass down to the side and returned to his books.

"I take it that me badgering you to rest more won't dissuade you in this instance," made Hank as he set his cup down.

"Not this time old friend," said the Professor as he gathered a few more books, "Just tell the others that I won't be down for dinner tonight ask Logan and Ororo if they can take care of some of my paperwork tonight."

"Very well," said Hank with a sigh, "But in the meantime, why don't I lend a hand? It looks like you could use it."

"I would appreciate that," said the Professor, managing somewhat of a smile, "But at this point, I'm afraid that this little enigma will continue to elude our understanding unless…"

Then suddenly, just before he could finish his thoughts, the smell of brimstone filled the air as a 'bamf' sound echoed through the room. And in a puff of smoke, Kurt Wagner appeared before the Professor holding a chord-less phone.

"Sorry to interrupt you from your study, Herr Professor. But you've got a phone call. And she specifically asked to speak to you and nobody else."

"Me?" said the Professor curiously as he took the phone.

Once he had the phone in hand, Kurt vanished in another puff of smoke. And as soon as he was gone, the Professor put the phone to his ear, not knowing just who would be on the other line waiting for him.

"Hello? This is Charles Xavier."

Hank watched with a curious look, wondering who would be calling at a time like this asking for just the Professor. Then suddenly, as the voice on the other end became clear, Xavier's expression turned to one of great shock. And before Hank could even inquire to his friend just who this was, the answer came to him in the form of a single name.

"Emma?"

* * *

Downstairs in the dining room, the team was setting up shop for dinner. Most of the time they had prearranged foods shipped to the mansion for easy preparation for a large student body, but there were a few instances when the resident food experts of the house took the time to prepare a little something special to keep things from getting bland.

"Ah the smell of genuine Louisiana Gumbo," said Remy with a content sigh, "Ain't many smells dat can top it."

"Well for all our sake, I hope ya made enough, Cajun," said Logan as he helped Ororo carry in a few bags of groceries, "Just remember not to add so much hot sauce this time. Not everybody has yer tolerance to spicy foods."

"Yeah, especially in a place where some of the students actually spit fire," said Jubilee, who assumed her role as the official taster.

"Hey, dey ain't gonna learn if dey don't get a taste o' de hot stuff!" said the proud Cajun as he took a little sip.

"In that case, I should probably prepare a backup dish," said Ororo with a sigh.

"Suit yourself Stormy," shrugged Gambit as he gave Jubilee a taste, "You don't know what you're missin'!"

"Yeah, seriously Storm, this stuff is…" but before Jubilee could finish, she was quickly overcome by a burning feeling inside her mouth, "HOT!"

Then, under the echoes of laughter and grins, Jubilee rushed to the sink and began to frantically gulp down water. This earned Remy a few snide gazes, as if to say 'told you so.' And as much as he would have liked to keep his classic recipe, it was now clear that not everybody had the stomach for good old Cajun food.

"Fine. Remy will make sure it's mild," he said grudgingly.

While things in the kitchen continued to progress, Jean went along with setting up the table and buffet…Which was pretty much a snap for her thanks to her telekinesis. Scott and Rachel were there with her, helping in whatever way they could. But from the looks of it, Jean had everything under control.

"Looks like your powers are finally stabilized," commented Scott as he watched plates and utensils fly about the area in a smooth streamline.

"For now at least," said Jean, not wanting to get too overconfident as she set the last few dishes down, "I guess those blocks seemed to be doing their thing."

"Yeah, I guess so."

While this was going on, Rachel just watched in awe. No matter how many times she saw it, her young mind couldn't get over how amazing it was to see things floating in mid air without a human hand to guide it. It was like magic to her while to her parents, it was a prelude of things to come. After all, their daughter was a mutant and it was only a matter of time before her own powers manifested.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" said Scott as he noticed his daughter making a few strange faces.

"Nothing daddy," she said innocently, "I'm just trying to move the plates with my invisible hand like mommy."

"Invisible hand?" said Scott with an amused grin, "You think you've got one too?"

"I know I do!" the little girl said in a confident tone, "Uncle Hank told me that if my mommy has it, then I'll have it too!"

"Did he now?" said Jean with a smile as she picked up her little girl, "Did he also happen to say that in addition to her invisible hand, Mommy also has another magic power?"

"Another power? What is it?" asked the little girl in an excited tone.

"Super tickling power!"

"Mommy! Mommy! Not that! That tickles!" said the little redhead as she let out a joyous fit of laughter.

"Then Mommy's power is working!" she said, not letting up in the slightest as she let the laughter of her daughter fill the air.

Soon, Scott even joined in the fun as Rachel's youthful cries filled their hearts. No matter how many times they heard it, neither Scott nor Jean ever tired of it. With all the craziness in their lives, sometimes it took the simple laughter of their baby to make it all worth while.

Rachel was too young to understand the hardships that they had endured. To her, mutant powers were still magic tricks. But they knew since the day she was born that she was X-factor positive. One day, she would be a mutant in a world that hated and feared them. While it was uncertain when and how her powers would manifest, Scott and Jean wanted to make sure that their daughter lived in a world where she knew that such gifts were not curses. And like them, she would have to learn to control them.

Once their little playtime ended, Scott and Jean proceeded to get everything ready for dinner. After the table was set, they hung back for a while as the rest of the meal was prepared. And after about a half hour, everything seemed ready and the team gathered in the dining room for dinner.

As usual, the regulars sat around the head of the table while some of the younger students ate at the buffet style setup off to the side. Yet even as everybody dug in, it was not lost upon them that Professor Xavier was not present. In fact, few had even caught a glimpse of him all day. They tried waiting for him and even calling him with their thoughts, but he seemed to be stuck in another world at the moment.

"Mommy? Where's Grandpa Xavier?" asked Rachel as she sat between her Mommy and Daddy like she always did.

"I don't know baby," said Jean as she looked towards the empty seat at the head of the table where the Professor usually sat, "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Last I heard, he was still stuck in that study of his," grumbled Logan as he used his claws to perfectly slice a few pork chops.

"Still? Don't tell me he's been in there all day," said Ororo, who was sitting next to Logan.

"Near as I can tell, he's been locked up there since this morning," said Logan, shaking his head, "The guy must be hibernating or something."

"Well I hope nothing's wrong," said Kitty, who still insisted on eating vegetarian food even after all these years, "When the Professor shuts himself off he usually has a pretty good reason for doing so."

"Then let us hope that it isn't something we should be worried about, Katya," said Piotr in the kind, reassuring tone that always had a way of making Kitty swoon.

"You and me both big man," said Scott as he helped cut his daughter's meal up into smaller, more manageable pieces.

The Professor's continued absence remained strong in the minds of his eldest students and staff, but as dinner progressed, they found themselves settling on other topics of conversation. Kurt and Amanda's wedding plans were at the forefront as usual and there was also the upcoming semester that was set to start soon after.

Yet through all this, they kept expecting the Professor to come in at any minute. They knew that his actions were never without reason and the thought of something so important that it sequestered him in his study for this long was certainly not lost upon the rest of the team.

"So what do ya think, cherè?" said Remy as he sat next to his wife and watched her eat his famous gumbo, "Is de gumbo as good as ya remember?"

"It's a little mild," said Rogue, flashing her lover a brief smile, "But then again, not everybody can share mah taste for Cajun spice."

"Yeah, no kidding," muttered Jubilee, who was sitting right across from them, her mouth still stinging from when she tried to taste it earlier.

"Aw lighten up, Jubes!" said Bobby in his ever encouraging tone, "You know what they say, if you can't stand the heat, stay cool with the Iceman!"

"Ha! And you say Remy has an ego," joked Jubilee with a humored grin.

"Well I'm not the one who's completely whipped, so I guess the title goes to me now!" said Bobby confidently.

"True, but who knows? One day you may be every bit as whipped as he is."

Jubilee's flirtatious tone caused Bobby to blush, earning him a snide grin from Remy as if to say 'Just you wait.' He knew that Bobby had a soft spot for Jubilee. And since they both returned from college, that soft spot was beginning to show again. But neither of them had said anything…Yet that is.

"Poor boy. He's in for one hell of a shock if he ever make a move wit Jubilee," mused Remy as he shook his head in amusement.

"Oh come on, sugah," said Rogue playfully, "Being whipped isn't SO bad."

"Hey, I second that," said Scott with a grin, "Hell, it has its advantages."

That earned Scott a look from his wife, but she didn't seem to mind.

"And just think, Kurt," said Scott as he turned to his friend, who was sitting right across from him, "Pretty soon, you'll be part of the club as well."

"Oh I can't hardly vait," he said, rolling his eyes a bit at that, earning him a laugh from Amanda.

Then suddenly, Scott felt a tug on his shirt.

"Daddy? What does it mean to be whipped?" asked Rachel, ever the curious little girl.

Scott blushed at that, causing many of his surrounding friends to snicker. It was times like this that he was glad Rachel didn't have psychic powers just yet. Otherwise, she'd know way more than any four-year-old ought to.

"I'll…Tell you when you're older."

"Good save, homme," laughed Remy in response.

"When you and Rogue have a kid of your own, feel free to tell it whatever you want."

"We'll keep that in mind, sugah," said Rogue as she took Remy's hand, causing him to blush somewhat after hearing the word 'kid.'

Now it was Remy's turned to be embarrassed since he and Rogue hadn't really been planning for kids yet. Nevertheless, it was still a topic that was never far from their minds. After three years of marriage, it was only natural to want to take it to the next level. But at the same time, there was plenty of reason to proceed with caution since neither Rogue nor Remy had parents that could be considered stellar models.

But if Scott and Jean could overcome that obstacle and have a beautiful baby girl like Rachel, then so could they.

Dinner went on with little incident and things settled for the most part as some of the younger students finished and left while the regulars stayed behind to clean up. But before the meal could end, the whole team was met with one last little surprise…The appearance of the Professor.

"Grandpa Xavier! Grandpa Xavier!" Rachel cried with delight as she got up and ran over to her grandfather.

"Oh my, aren't you the energetic one?" said the Professor with a warm smile as he scooped her up onto his lap.

"Yep! But where have you been Grandpa? Uncle Logan says you were hibernating."

"Did he now?" said Xavier as he cast his friend an amused look which he refused to return for some reason.

With Rachel still on his lap, the Professor was in high spirits. This came as a major relief to the others, helping to set some of their concerns to rest. But still, Xavier had a way of putting on a good face even when something was up and this was no exception.

"It's good to see you out of your study, Professor," said Scott as he got up to clear his plate, "Just what have you been doing? Is anything wrong?"

As simple as that question was on the surface, it still stung the Professor every time he heard it because it meant he had to keep on lying. But he forced himself to set such matters aside for the time being, for he had far greater news.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with, Scott," he said, keeping a casual tone, "But I came down because I have a major announcement."

"What is it, Chuck? Is it somethin' that needs shredding?" said Logan in his usual, cautious tone.

"Oh hush, Logan," said Ororo, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's presumptions.

"It's hardly that serious," assured the Professor, "I just got a phone call from an old student of mine and she's invited us all to attend a major gathering in New York City tomorrow night."

"Gathering? You mean like a party?" asked Bobby.

"I'm afraid I don't know the details, but I did receive a full fledged invitation telling me to bring along my students and staff. It's from someone I've known for many years, so I think it would be good PR if we all attended."

"Hey, free food and a night in de big city…Sounds like a plan to me!" said Remy, never one to veer from a party, "Just what is dis party anyways?"

"They're a premier New York social club who seem very interested in establishing a partnership with my institute," said the Professor, not looking too worried about it, "And they call themselves the Hellfire Club."

* * *

AN: Well there you go! Stay tuned to see how this little gathering develops! You won't want to miss it! In the meantime, don't forget to REVIEW! Send me your comments via email or post them on the fanfiction website. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish you all the best!

OUT OF THE FRYING PAN! INTO THE HELLFIRE! REVIEW!


	4. Enter The Hellfire Club

**Heart of the Phoenix  
Chapter 4: Enter The Hellfire Club**

****

* * *

The upscale world of downtown Manhattan was a buzz with activity in the heart of the classy upper echelons of society. It was a place where extravagance was the norm and tonight was no exception. And after having received their invitation, the X-men were there to soak up the ambience.

The gathering took place at a large Victorian style mansion. There were lines of stretch limos delivering some of the biggest names of the shady underworld of the upper class. Many of them weren't recognizable since this was a group that kept a low profile, but in this elitist world there were few equals to the elite club of Hellfire.

The X-men arrived in full formal attire. Professor Xavier led his core student body Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, Jubilee, Kurt, and Amanda. Hank, however, chose to stay behind and watch over the school. Laura also stayed to help since she wasn't much of a party person. But Scott and Jean did decide to bring Rachel since the invitation stipulated that all were welcome, families included.

"Man, talk about high end!" said Jubilee as she followed the others through the heavy security and affluent surroundings, "I'll bet a bottle of water costs a fortune here!"

"Can't say I'd be surprised, kid," said Logan as he took in the elaborate structure, "I didn't know ya ran with such a swanky crowd, Chuck."

"Well normally I don't, but my family did have extensive ties to the elite so I suppose I was never taken off their exclusive list," said Xavier, now in a hover chair in order to help him ascend the stairs, "And given how reclusive some of these people are, I would say that's quite a feat."

"Reclusive? I thought this was a social club?" said Amanda, walking hand in hand with her fiancé, who had his image inducer on.

"It is. But Hellfire has always had a rather shady reputation. Many of the members, both high and low, are from the wealthiest families in the world. They're very strict about keeping with tradition and they go to great lengths to guard their anonymity."

"Sounds kind of fishy if ya ask me," said Logan, his enhanced senses heightened upon hearing this.

"Oh you t'ink everything's suspicious, homme," scoffed Remy.

"And sometimes I'm right."

"Oh lighten up, Herr Volverine!" said Kurt as he gave his former instructor a friendly pat on the back, "This is a party! Ve should enjoy it!"

"Well said, Kurt. And rest assured, I'm going to make sure he has a little fun," said Ororo as she hooked arms with her boyfriend and led him inside.

Although Logan was still apprehensive about this shady social club as they called it, he did lighten up as he felt Ororo's gentle grip. She always had a way of easing his tense nature, but there was still something about this place he didn't like.

Over with Scott and Jean, they kept most of their attention diverted towards Rachel, who had fallen asleep in the car. She was wearing a pretty little pink and white dress that she often wore on special occasions and Jean was wearing a long, elegant red dress that went perfectly with her hair and elegantly graced her womanly curves.

She stood side by side with her husband, who was holding his sleeping daughter. They didn't say much as they passed through the elaborate halls that were decorated with magnificent gold chandeliers and a vast collection of priceless art. But for some reason, Jean couldn't help but get this strange feeling as they were all led to the main ballroom.

It was as if something very dark was looming over her, like the shadow of an unseen figure she could not see or sense. It sent shivers down her spine and she found herself looking over her shoulder constantly as if to catch this presence. Such actions did not go unnoticed by Scott, but being the woman she was, she did not let it show.

"Jean? Sweetheart, are you alright?" asked Scott as he watched her hesitate slightly.

Taking a few deep breaths, Jean Grey-Summers shook it off. Her mind was just playing tricks on her again. Nothing was wrong. She was just being overly paranoid. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"It's okay babe. Really, I'm fine," she said, flashing her husband a warm smile, "Now come on, let's enjoy this night."

Finally, as the whole team entered the ballroom, the announcer's voice sounded to welcome their arrival.

"Announcing Professor Charles Xavier and his staff of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Easy there Jeeves," said Bobby, not used to this high end class, "We know who we are."

"Bobby!" scorned Kitty as she elbowed him in the ribs, "Mind your manners. This isn't some college frat party."

"That's for sure," he muttered, "They have better music."

"Oh don't be picky, comrade," said Piotr, who seemed a bit more optimistic about this place, "Just think of it as a step outside the norm."

"We live in a house of mutants, Peter," he reminded, "Can't get much further from the norm than that."

"You're impossible, you know that?" commented Jubilee.

"Hey, that's just the Iceman way," shrugged Bobby as he took a few appetizers from a nearby tray, "Besides, it's not like we haven't seen anything too fancy that would…"

Suddenly, Bobby was cut off by a presence that would have silenced any man. She was wearing a very fancy, very revealing white outfit that looked like a mix between lingerie and formal dress. She bore perfect blonde hair that flowed halfway down her back, white lipstick that made her lips plush with femininity, and a v-shaped cut in her upper gown that showed off some very impressive cleavage.

Such a sight caused Bobby's eyes to widen with astonishment and despite Jubilee's annoyance, the young woman made her presence known.

"Professor Charles Xavier," she said with a picture perfect smile, "It's been too long."

"That it most certainly has, my dear," said the Professor as he smiled back and shook the young woman's hand, "Everyone, this is Emma Frost, an old student of mine back from before I formed the institute. Emma, I'd like you to meet my fellow teachers and staff of the Xavier Institute."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms Frost," said Ororo as she extended her hand.

"Oh the pleasure's all here, darling," said Emma, gracefully accepting the gesture, "It's wonderful that you all could make it."

"Yeah…Wonderful," said Bobby, sounding as though he was in another world.

"Bobby!" spat Jubilee.

"What!"

Emma couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't expected Xavier to have staff that was so young. And these two were barely out of college. Near as she could sense, her attire was attracting the boy and causing him to think a few racy thoughts. But she was used to such reactions from young men. Besides, she was more focused on Charles than anyone else.

"So you were a student of Xavier's?" asked Scott, wondering why the Professor had never told them about her.

"Indeed I was," she said as she playfully ran her finger down Xavier's face, "In fact, I owe this man a lot. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have learned how to gain control of my powers."

"Oh, so you're a mutant?" asked Jean.

"Don't tell me you're surprised," she said with a chuckle, "But yes, I am a mutant, a telepath to be precise."

"A blonde telepath. Wow, what'll they think of next?" said Bobby, still fixated on the 'other' aspects of Emma's features.

Bobby's words earned him another elbow to the ribs from both Jubilee and Rogue. Even as a college graduate he retained that immaturity that so defined him.

But despite this, Emma ignored him and shifted her attention to the little girl that Scott was carrying.

"And who might this little one be?" she said as Rachel stirred from her sleepy state.

"This would be my daughter, Rachel," said Scott proudly as she shifted Rachel in his arms so she could greet the older woman, "I hope it's okay that we brought her."

"Not at all darling," replied Emma, "Besides, a place like this could use a little innocent cuteness, don't you think so?"

Rachel laughed and smiled as she felt Emma tickle her chin. While she may not have considered herself as having a lot of maternal instincts, working with so many kids and running a school did give her an appreciation for the young.

"You're funny! And your hair is pretty!" cooed Rachel as she reached out to touch her shining, blonde hair.

"Why thank you. That's probably the nicest thing I've heard all evening," she smiled, "But enough about me. Come Charles, I'm sure we have plenty to catch up on. As for the rest of you, feel free to sample the food or enjoy the music. This is a party so enjoy yourselves!"

"Now you're talking my language!" said Kurt, making his way to the buffet with Amanda following close behind.

"Oh boy…Kurt and a buffet," sighed Kitty.

"That's mah little brother," muttered Rogue.

"Ah let him enjoy himself, cherè. Let dat femme of his keep him in line like she always does," said Remy as he slipped his arm around his wife's waist, "In the meantime, what do ya say we enjoy our evening?"

"Always the charmer, aren't ya swamp rat?"

"Hey, would ya have Remy any other way?"

"Not for a moment."

And with that, Rogue and Remy made their way to the dance floor while the others split up. Some, like Bobby, Jubilee, Kurt, and Amanda, went to sample the food, but other, namely Ororo and Logan, followed Rogue and Remy's example and made their way to the dance floor. Kitty and Piotr stayed back since Piotr seemed more drawn to the surrounding artwork and being the artist he was, he just had to stop and take note.

For Scott and Jean, however, they spent a few moments taking in the overall ambience of this place. Neither of them had ever seen anything like it. Everything was so rich and vibrant. And for a couple of school teachers, it was definitely a new experience.

"Nice place they got here," commented Scott as he looked over the crowd.

"Yeah, really fancy," said Jean in agreement, "Not too many kids though."

"I noticed that too," said Scott as he looked back down at his ever curious daughter, "Guess we'll just have to make the best of it. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course, Scott. I told you, I'm fine," said Jean, getting a little annoyed.

"Good enough for me," said Scott, quickly backing down at the subtle tone in her voice, "In that case, why don't we grab a bite to eat before Kurt and Bobby wolf it down?"

"Good thinking, hun," said Jean with a smile as she followed her husband over towards the tables, "Besides, I think the Professor wants to catch up with that Emma woman. Call me crazy, but I think she had a bit of an inkling for him."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," said Scott with a slight laugh, "But she seemed real happy to see him."

"Daddy what's an inkling?" asked Rachel.

"I'll…Tell you when her older, baby."

"You always say that, Daddy."

"And I'll keep saying it, sweetheart" he said playfully as he tickled his little girl's face, "In the meantime, let's get you some nourishment. I doubt we'll ever get a chance to have food this rich."

As the young family disappeared into the crowd, Professor Charles Xavier followed Emma Frost towards the central stage area where a symphony was playing classical music. Along the way, they both picked up some drinks and orderves, but the Professor remained very much interested as to why his former student had called them out of the blue like this.

"So how are things at your Academy of Tomorrow, Emma?" asked the Professor, starting things off light.

"They're fine," she said casually, not making eye contact as she focused more on her drink, "The students really seem to enjoy the academic environment. For many of them, it's the first school they've been to where they weren't outcasts. Granted, there are a few who take advantage of it, but for the most part I'm very proud of it."

"And you should be, my dear," said the Professor with a smile, "I remember you telling me all those years ago how you wanted to be a teacher. I think it's a very noble path to follow. My only regret is that you didn't stick around to become part of my institute. We certainly could have used your help."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Charles, but you know why I never took you up on that offer. Your whole setup of a school and mutant paramilitary task force all rolled into one just seemed a bit…Counterproductive in my opinion."

"Yes, I know you were always vocal about that," sighed Xavier upon seeing that he and his former student still bore the same divisions that had torn them apart, "But my ideas have evolved over the years. The nature of my institute has changed."

"That still doesn't make me feel any better about it. But I don't want to focus on that. You know as well as I do what that leads to."

"Yes, I remember," said Xavier in a distant tone, "Is that why you haven't kept in touch after all these years?"

"It's…Complicated Charles," said Emma, her voice becoming wearier as she felt the Professor's curious eyes on her.

"Complicated? Is that why you're also shutting me out of your mind? I noticed you've been rather adamant about guarding it since I've arrived."

Emma bit her lip, for she had been hoping this wouldn't come up. She knew full well that Xavier was a man of principle and he never looked into somebody's mind without their permission, but that didn't stop him from picking up subtle hints. And for both their sakes, she couldn't afford to have him catch any stray thoughts.

"I have my reasons just as you have yours," she finally answered, using all her skill to put on a convincing face, "Besides, I thought you would be proud of me for learning to make such strong mental blocks on my own."

"I am proud of you, Emma. I've always been proud of how far you've come," said the Professor in a sincere tone as he put his hand on her shoulder, "You were my student and don't think for a minute that I had forgotten about you after all these years. I just wish we could have talked more rather than let our differences in ideas get in the way."

Now Emma was really feeling the sting. This was the man who helped her take control of her life. Without him, she probably would have ended up in a nuthouse. And looking into those wise, caring eyes of his was just painful because she knew that what she was doing right now was wrong on so many levels. But what other choice did she have?

"Listen Charles, I…"

However, before Emma could even begin her train of thought, she was cut off by an imposing presence.

"Professor Charles Xavier," said Sebastian Shaw as he appeared out of the crowd from the VIP lounge in the back, "At long last, we finally meet."

Emma's demeanor shifted upon hearing that voice, but she hid it as Xavier's attention was diverted to the middle aged man now standing before him. He was holding a glass of fine red wine, casually swirling it about as if to flaunt his status and bore what looked like a 19th century style suit straight out of a Victorian era. His hair was long, his poise was strong, and everything about him seemed groomed to perfection.

Yet despite this classy look, his presence was a little ominous to the Professor. Like Emma, he sensed his mind was heavily guarded. But he didn't have time to contemplate such things as the powerful man greeted him with a welcoming gesture.

"Emma, my dear, I thought I told you to let me know when Professor Xavier arrived. You know how much I've been wanting to shake his hand," said Shaw in a sophisticated tone.

"Sorry Sebastian, but you know me. I love to catch up with old friends," she said, her voice becoming flat in order to hide the sarcasm she so desperately wanted to throw in.

"I understand completely," he said with an almost sneaky grin, "But look at me carrying on like this. Where are my manners? Professor Xavier, my name is Sebastian Shaw. And I happen to be the head of this illustrious club that we call Hellfire."

"Yes, well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shaw," said Xavier as he shook his hand, quickly learning that his grip was stronger than it looked.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, Charles," smiled Shaw as he then turned back to Emma, "My dear queen, why don't you see to it that our guest's staff are comfortable? In the meantime, I would very much like to talk to you, Professor. There's so much I wish to discuss."

"Of course," said Emma, still hiding the distaste in her tone, "I'll do that."

"Oh, and while you're at it, why don't you do a quick check on the back room? I would very much like things to be 'ready' for when the time comes."

"Don't worry…It will."

Emma made a quick retreat after that, almost too quick. But he didn't have time to contemplate such things as Emma disappeared into the crowd and Shaw took over. And despite his imposing presence, he seemed very much enthralled to meet the Professor.

"Ah Emma Frost. She's a lovely woman, is she not?" commented Shaw as he watched her make her way through the crowd.

"Indeed she is," said Xavier in agreement, "But why did you invite me and my staff? And how is it that you know Emma?"

Shaw chuckled at that. He knew Xavier was no dope, but he was still every bit as naïve as he had anticipated.

"You're a fast one, Charles. Your reputation is well deserved. But to answer your question, yes…I was the one who got Emma to invite you. She and I used to be 'associates' before she went off to form her little school. And besides, she owed me a favor. I would have done it myself, but I figured it would be better you heard it from her. After all, you two were rather close if I'm not mistaken."

"We were," said the Professor, still a bit curious in regards to the suddenness of Emma's call, "But not in the way I'm sure you suspect. We were just teacher and student."

"Oh come now, Professor. I know better than that. But enough banter, I'm sure you're curious as to why I invited you."

"Yes, very much so. This is all a bit sudden."

"I won't argue that my good man, but you must understand this exclusive club of ours prefers to remain private. We aren't a publicly known organization, but our list of members is unparalleled. Some of the biggest names are amongst our ranks and the history of our organization goes back many years. Our branches are worldwide and our influence is vast. Yet all the while, we prefer to live in a clandestine manner, a trait I'm sure you understand full well."

"Yes, I do. And I take it you have mutants amongst your ranks as well?"

Again, Shaw was impressed by Xavier's perceptive abilities.

"Like I said, you are a smart one, Charles. But yes, mutants are among our ranks. In fact, many of our highest ranking members are mutants…Myself included."

"You're a mutant?" said Xavier with a surprised look.

"Yes, but don't tell my shareholders that," he said jokingly, "I have the power to take any force that's been dealt to me and return it with twice the power. It makes me strong in a world where it doesn't pay to be weak. And in a club like this, you need all the help you can get in order to move up. And my powers have served me well over the years. My holdings are quite comfortable as you can probably guess."

"I most certainly wouldn't doubt that," said Xavier as he once again looked over at some of the expensive ambience surrounding this place, "This party is proof enough of that."

"All part of the game my good man," said Shaw, trying to sound modest, "My vast array of companies give me the resources to enjoy the 'finer' things in life. You see, people like us, both in terms of mutantcy and money, are a special breed. We are the strong, the iron fist that allows civilization to fight off a world so full of impurities. We are the only ones fit to guide this species of ours. I'm sure you know full well how barbaric humanity can be."

"Yes, well I think barbaric may be a bit of a stretch. I have always harbored a deep respect for mankind and part of why I do what I do is out of that respect."

"And that's something I greatly admire you for, Charles. I've read up on your family and you have quite an illustrious bloodline. And if the rumors I hear about what you keep underneath that institute of yours is any indication, you must have very good contacts as well."

Xavier was a bit unnerved by such words. He had always been adamant about keeping certain parts of his institute hidden from the public eye. It was part of the reason why he didn't like to show it to the parents of new students. And rumor or no rumor, Shaw sounded like a man who didn't comment on something unless he was sure he was right. He knew his type all too well and the more he talked to him, the more it started to show.

"Rumors? Where did you hear rumors like that?" he asked.

"Oh you'd be surprised what kind of gossip will escape the lips of the careless. I know because it's one of the many tools I use to make my businesses successful. You see…Like you, I also recognize the plight of mutants. I believe they should not be forever doomed to second class citizenship. That's why many of my companies employ mutants. In fact, I probably have more mutants working for me than any man alive."

"And yet you manage to keep it all under wraps?"

"But of course," he said in a cocky tone, "That's only good business sense. Some people frown upon the notion of employing mutants, but I have already profited greatly from them. I have a fire conjuring mutant in Japan who helps my industrial companies mine mineral resources at a rate that puts modern technology to shame. I have a strapping young computer whiz who works security details in my primary offices and since then, we've never had a single breach."

"That's very generous of you, Mr. Shaw," said Xavier, although he did find it somewhat suspicious since he had never heard of such practices.

"Oh it has nothing to do with generosity, Professor," laughed Shaw, "You see the structure of this world has always revolved around who has the power and who has the money. And as long as mutants have neither, then they will never been seen as equals in the eyes of humanity. I like to feel as though my companies are leveling the playing field because I pay mutants a great deal to use their skills for profit and the more influence we get, the more we'll be able to assert ourselves in a world where the weak are weeded out."

Shaw's words were reminiscent of Magneto. And near as he could tell, this man believed every word he was saying. Growing up in an affluent world, the Professor knew men like this and Shaw took those traits of the rich and powerful and pushed them to the extremes.

Yet still, the Professor maintained his poise. This man may have sounded sincere, but when it came to potentially unsavory characters, Xavier didn't need telepathy to figure them out.

"And is this why you invited me and my staff to this party?" asked Xavier as he pieced together a few bits of the puzzle, "Do you wish to comb my students for potential employees?"

"Oh Charles, you make it sound as though I had an ulterior motive," laughed Shaw, "But if you wish to take advantage of my resources, I'd be more than happy to give some of your students jobs in my organization. After all, with the current social climate, do you really think they'll be able to find suitable jobs outside your school?"

As much as Xavier hated to admit it, he did have a point. Anti-mutant sentiment had been growing a lot lately and as much as he tried to give his students and education, they often lacked the resources to do anything with it. And while this man was still a bit worrisome in his mind, he could still see some valid points to his argument.

"But believe me Xavier, that is not the only reason I invited you here," said Shaw as he finished his wine, "You see, in addition to my belief in economic power, the Hellfire Club is also very keen on spiritual power as well. Tonight is actually very special for us all. Later on, we're having a private ceremony to commemorate our growth as an organization. And I was hoping that you and your staff would be interested in helping our glorious organization flourish even more by gracing us with your presence."

"That depends Mr. Shaw," said Xavier in response, "Before I can even consider that, I'd like very much to know just what exactly this 'ceremony' is."

Shaw smiled ominously as he set his whine glass onto a plate being carried by one of his many servants, but as he did so, he gave the young man, who was also dressed in similar Victorian style attire, a subtle nod, which signaled the other servants to make an unexpected exit.

"Patience Xavier. Patience," he said as he watched more of the servants acknowledge his subtle little sign, "All will be revealed in due time."

* * *

While Xavier conversed with Sebastian Shaw, the rest of his staff continued to enjoy the party, dancing and sampling the fine cuisine. Bobby, Jubilee, Kurt, and Amanda hung back for the most part, taking advantage of being surrounded by so much rich food that they probably never would have been able to sample otherwise.

They avoided talking to the rest of the somewhat snobbish crowd. In many ways, they were a little creepy. Many of them were casting them weird gazes. And while they thought this was because they just looked down on them for not being part of their breed, in some ways it seemed different…Almost as if they all knew something that they didn't.

"Man, this crowd is CREEPY," said Jubilee, nearly gagging upon tasting some caviar.

"Tell me about it," said Amanda, "I swear, they're all just toying with us."

"Vell just try not to make eye contact, liebe," assured Kurt, who was used to avoiding such gazes, "Let's not let our night be tainted by some rich snobs."

"You're right, hun," said Amanda as she snaked her arm around her fiancé's waist, "And bearing that in mind, what do you say we head on out and dance with the other couples?"

"But zhey haven't even served desert yet!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Come on blue boy…Dancing now, desert later," grinned Amanda as she literally dragged her future husband by the ear out onto the dance floor.

That left just Bobby and Jubilee on the sidelines and in some ways, Jubilee left out that she was the only one not out on the dance floor. She could see Rogue and Remy getting close, whispering their usual 'sweet nothings' into one another's ear. Kitty and Piotr were doing the same thing with Kitty giggling with glee as she soaked up the feeling of having her boyfriend's strong arms around her.

Scott and Jean were also out there teaching Rachel how to dance elegantly, having a little family fun in the process whenever she tripped. Even Logan and Ororo seemed to be sharing a moment.

"Something wrong, Jubes?" said Bobby with a mouth still half full of food.

Turning to her long time love interest, she simply flashed him a sneaky smile.

"You know, there are a lot of couples out there," she said musingly as she moved in closer to Bobby.

"Um…Yeah, I noticed that too," said Bobby, abruptly swallowing what was in his mouth in a nervous gulp.

There was a brief silence, one that made Bobby all the more nervous. He wasn't much of a fancy snob. He was more a party boy who liked to have fun. Jubilee knew this very well since they both had shared many of these tastes while they were students. But when it came to moments like this, he was practically handicapped. And if he wasn't going to make a move, then Jubilee knew that it was up to her.

"Come on, Iceman! Don't get cold feet on me now," she said jokingly as she drew him out onto the dance floor, "I think you've had enough food for the night. Now come on and dance with me! You may just like it."

"Um…Okay, but I…"

Bobby didn't get a chance to finish as Jubilee dragged him out onto the floor. As she took him into the thick of the crowd, they both passed Rogue and Remy, who bore some amused looks as they saw the way Jubilee had taken the initiative.

"Now who's whipped, homme?" said Remy.

"Shut up Gambit," muttered Bobby.

While they both got started, Scott and Jean stayed close to their daughter so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. They were trying to show her how to dance, but she just had too much energy in her system. At one point, they gave up and began swaying to the music as a family and enjoying this little moment of peace.

"This is nice, Scott…Very nice," said Jean as she picked up her little girl and let her rest a bit, "I think a little family time is just what I needed."

"Yeah, me too," he said, smiling warmly as he held the two most beautiful women on the face of the planet in his arms, "I was worried there for a while."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore, babe," said Jean, leaning in close to his warmth, "As long as I have you and the munchkin here, I'll be okay."

"Hey! I'm not a munchkin!" said Rachel upon hearing that, "I'm a big girl!"

"That you are. And yet you're still growing," grinned Scott as he tickled his daughter's chin, causing her to giggle.

While the young couple and their daughter continued to go about their night, Logan's gaze fell on them from afar. He still had his arms around Ororo's waist, enjoying the feeling of having a living goddess to dance with, but seeing Scott, Jean, and Rachel sharing these cute family moments together made him think about his own family, namely Laura.

"Are you alright, Logan?" asked Ororo as she noticed the shift in his demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, quickly shifting his attention back to the beautiful woman before him.

"Still thinking about Laura, aren't you?" she said with a slight grin.

Logan let out a sigh. No matter what he did he just couldn't hide anything from Ororo. In some ways, fighting Sabretooth was easier than being this open, but he had come to trust the former weather goddess. However, that didn't mean he liked to show it.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he admitted, "Every time I see those two and little Red like this, it just makes me remember how Laura and I never got to share those moments together. Hell, I didn't even know she existed until she was 14."

"She's still your daughter, Logan. You're still the one she calls 'daddy.'"

"I know. But I just don't feel like much of a dad when I wasn't even there for half her life."

Logan's morose tone prompted Ororo to shift his gaze back towards her. Since they had started dating, she had come to see the kind of heart this man had. He was a tortured soul, but she never doubted his commitment to the students or the love he bore for his adopted daughter. And sometimes, he just had to be reminded of that.

"Logan, don't ever let me hear you say you're not that much of a dad," she said in a sincere, yet almost threatening tone, "You took Laura in when she had nowhere to go. You were there for her in every conceivable way that makes you her father. And if I ever catch you thinking otherwise, then I'm just going to use all the forces of nature to cram it into your head."

Logan couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's unorthodox way of getting a point across. While she may have been a kind, wise, and caring woman, she did have a tough side to her that set her apart from every other woman he knew.

"You're somethin' else, ya know that, darlin'?" he said, flashing her his famous Wolverine grin.

"You know it, bub," she retorted before capturing his lips with hers in a deep kiss.

It was a moment for which neither Logan nor Ororo had a lot of experience with. Their relationship had been so sudden. All it took was one dance at Rogue and Remy's wedding. Sure, it had taken some time to manifest, but only now was it truly siking in for the both of them.

Things between them were getting very serious and as with that first night together, they had every intention of making this night all the more memorable.

Then suddenly, while they were still lip locked, Logan picked up something that sent his heightened senses on high alert. Without warning, the large doors that they had entered through were closed and locked. In taking a closer look, Logan noticed that other doors were closed off as well, leaving pretty much every possible exit sealed.

This did not sit well with him. It didn't matter how private Hellfire was, nobody went about sealing them in an enclosed area without having a good reason. And for Logan, he had a gut feeling that he wouldn't like that reason when he found out.

"Logan? Logan, what's wrong?" said Ororo, sensing the shift in his demeanor.

Before he could answer, he saw Emma Frost out of the corner of his eye. She was standing at a door near the windows, scanning the area nervously, as if she was checking for any sort of suspicious gazes that came her way. Logan knew what that entailed. She was preparing to do something major. She was preparing to make a move of sorts.

"Logan…"

"Get to the Professor, Ro," said Logan as he broke their embrace and cautiously walked in the direction where Emma was going, "Something's wrong."

"Wrong? Logan what are you…" she began, but Logan was already off.

"I'm gonna investigate!" he said as he plowed through the maze of people, "Just get to the Prof and make sure nothing happens!"

Not arguing with Logan's intuition, Ororo made her way towards the VIP area. But before she could even get halfway, she was suddenly overcome by this pounding headache and this overpowering sense of exhaustion. It was as if somebody had just gone into her brain and flipped the switch for sleep.

"Ugh…What the…" she began, but it was too late.

And she wasn't the only one. The rest of the staff, including young Rachel, began to feel the affects of this strange sensation.

"Mommy…Mommy, my head hurts," said Rachel as she clutched her temples.

"I…I know, Baby," said Jean as she began to feel it too, "Something…Something's going on! My mind, it…"

"Jean…" groaned Scott as he too was overcome by mind draining power of whatever it was that was causing this.

They both clung to their little girl, wanting to protect their daughter. Nobody else around them seemed affected. They just kept going on as if they didn't have a care in the world. Rogue, Remy, Kurt, Amanda, Bobby, and Jubilee soon followed, feeling as though somebody had just entered their minds and hit their brain with a sledge hammer.

This reeked of mutant interference, telepathy to be precise. It was strong…Very strong in fact. But the only telepaths they knew were Jean, the Professor, and Emma Frost. However, before such suspicious could sink in, it all went black for the X-men.

Logan, however, managed to fight it as he scrambled to the door. Finding that it was locked, he drew his claws and sliced through it like tissue paper. He could feel his mind being hit with the same telepathic force that was attacking the others, but his mind was more adept to psychics and he was running on pure adrenaline, ready to tear into whoever was doing this with a vengeance.

Once he was through the door, he was barely standing. He hoped to find Emma Frost on the other side, but instead he was met with another ominous figure who was dressed in the same manner that Sebastian Shaw was.

"My, my Mr. Wolverine," said the man, "You're not looking so well."

"Out of my way, bub!" grunted Logan, trying to filter out the pain, "Where's the blonde?"

"Oh Emma? She had to step out for a minute. It would be wise if you left her and rejoined your friends."

"To hell with that! Either step aside or call an undertaker! Because I'm NOT lettin' some rich prick stand in my way!"

"Suit yourself," shrugged the man.

Then, as Logan made a lunge at the man, he was unexpectedly hit square in the chest by a single punch and as soon as he felt it, it was as if he had been rammed by a fright train.

"Rrrrahhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as he was sent flying through the window at breakneck speeds, plunging to the hard pavement below, only to slam right through a sewer duct.

The noise didn't cause much of a stir. If anything, the man who delivered it seemed enjoy what he had just done. Cracking his knuckles, they made a strange metallic sounding noise. And as he surveyed the area outside where the burly mutant had plummeted, he grinned as he picked up a small communicator and spoke into it.

"Shaw, this is Pierce. One of Xavier's goons tried to make a break for it, but I set him straight. He's down in the sewers now. I'm sending a team down there to find him, but he shouldn't interfere with the ceremony. I'll meet you in the chamber. Over and out."

Back in the main hall, Shaw had heard Pierce's report through an earpiece. Looking down at Xavier, he could see he was sensing something. The telepathic burst that was knocking out his students was also attacking him, but given his abilities, he managed to resist it.

One by one, his students fell. The rest of the guests remained oblivious, probably because whoever was doing this was making it so it didn't register in their minds. He knew only a handful of people were capable of something on this scale and there was only one person in his mind who could have possibly been behind this.

"Emma!" he said, clutching his head, "Shaw, what's the meaning of this!"

The Black King laughed as he looked down at the helpless Professor. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small cloth laced with Chloroform and covered his mouth with it until he passed out. As strong a psychic as he was, he couldn't do much when he was unconscious.

"Rest easy, Professor. It may be the last peaceful rest you ever have," he said ominously as his henchmen drag the X-men off, "You'll know soon enough. Mark my word, you'll all bear witness to the power of Hellfire."

* * *

AN: Let the chaos begin! Don't forget to tell me what you all think! Do you like this story so far? I'd love to know! Send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Thank you all very much for reading and I wish you all the best!

DOWN BUT NOT OUT! THE ACTION IS JUST BEGINNING! REVIEW!


	5. Child of Light and Darkness

**Heart of the Phoenix  
Chapter 5: Child of Light and Darkness**

* * *

Logan's head was spinning when he finally came to. He was lying face down in a river of sewer water laced with rats and feces. Above him, the hole he had left from the sewer opening was gaping, showing how much sting his body had endured during his unexpected trip. But he didn't care about any of that. He was too angry at this point.

He knew something hadn't felt right about this 'social club.' From the abrupt invite to the shady people, there were too many things that didn't add up. And once again, his suspicions had been confirmed and now here he was waist deep in shit while the rest of the team was at the mercy of this shady club.

"The others! Gotta…Save…The others!" he growled as he fought through the lingering pain in his body.

Forcing himself to his feet, Logan scanned his surroundings. He assumed he was in the sewer complex just beneath the structure. Chances were, these guys wouldn't take any chances so there would be somebody sent down to confirm his demise. But Logan had no intention of keeling over when his friends and family were in trouble.

"Those sons of bitches picked the wrong team of mutants to mess with!" he growled as he waded through the filth and onto a stone maintenance walk, "When I get through with them they're gonna be begging for hellfire!"

No sooner had Logan made his solemn vow had a new presence joined him in the rotten corridors. And from the looks of it, there was more than one.

"Over here! I think he fell through on this side!" came a voice.

"Over there? Through all that muck? Ain't no way I'm going in that shit!" spat another.

"Quit your bellyaching! Come on, we have to get this guy! His majesty's orders!"

The frantic sound of footsteps heading his way forced Logan into a state of heightened awareness as he drew his claws and took cover. He assumed they were Hellfire's henchmen. And judging from the footsteps, there were quite a few of them. Normally, Logan wouldn't have hesitated to confront a foe directly, but given that he was outnumbered, he decided to go the stealth route.

Not making a sound, he leaped up onto a few pipes overhead and followed the voices. He went slow as to not give his presence away, taking note of his surroundings in case they became a factor. Down below, flashlights scanned the area, looking for what they hoped would be an unconscious body. But they were about to face a rather unpleasant shock.

"Anybody see him?" said one of the henchmen in a low tone as he carefully shined a flashlight into the water.

"It's sewage numb nuts. You can't see anything in it," answered another, who had what could only be described as a very high tech weapon pointed down at the water.

"Well keep looking. You know what'll happen if we don't give the inner circle what they want."

"Don't remind me. Let's hope that whatever's left of this guy is enough to keep us breathing."

Staying tucked away in the pipes, Logan took in his adversaries' appearances. They were definitely not casual thugs. They looked quite imposing in a physical sense and they were all packing heat. The guns they were carrying looked like something right out of a Star Trek movie, hinting that these goons were well financed and well trained.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" said one of them as they stepped up their efforts, "The Black King said he wanted this guy present for the ceremony!"

"I know! I know!" said the other one in an anxious tone, "But the redhead can wait! This guy can't! According to the information I received on him, this guy is a real loose cannon! He could potentially ruin everything!"

"So what? We still got that little girl locked up, don't we? Why can't we use her?"

"Because we don't even know if this guy is still alive! And until we find him, we keep searching!"

That last part was all Logan needed to hear. Now he was even more furious. Not only had they captured his friends, but they were about to use Jean in some freaky ritual. Add to that, the thought of Rachel huddled in the darkness, crying for her mommy and daddy was enough to set the feral mutant off like raging animal.

"Jean…Rachel…" he growled.

After getting into position, Logan prepared to strike. There were six of them and he was only one man, but he had rage on his side, not to mention the jump on these luckless henchmen. He only hoped that those fancy uniforms they were wearing weren't too expensive because they were going to be a mess of rags when he got through with them.

"He's not here. Maybe we should…"

But before he could finish, the sound of a raging animal echoed all throughout the confined corridors and the feral cry of an angry predator sent waves of fear and dread up and down the spines of the six men.

"Hrrraaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh no! It's him! Shoot him! Shoot that mother-ahhhhhhh!"

Words turned to pained screams as the sound of adamantium slicing through flesh filled the area. The five other henchmen instinctively regrouped by aiming their guns directly at the source of the scream, but Logan's speed made that move a mistake as he ducked out of the way and grabbed another guard by the neck, putting him in a choke hold.

"Ack! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" he yelled as he dropped his weapon and struggled against the iron grip of the Wolverine.

Unfortunately, his comrades didn't seem to think too much about their current predicament.

"Sorry friend…Hellfire's orders."

"Nn-NOOO!"

With a blinding flash of light, several shots of concentrated yellow beams hit the man head on, literally blowing the flesh off his body and turning his bones into ashes. Logan was lucky to just get out of the way, for he hadn't expected their weapons to be that powerful.

Yet weapons or no weapons, he wasn't about to let these pricks slow him down.

"Damn! Where'd he go!" said one of the four remaining guards as they frantically shined their lights around the area.

Then suddenly, he got his answer in the form of a gruff voice coming from right behind his ear.

"Right here bub!"

Suddenly, another guard was impaled by the gut with three sharp claws, causing a fury of panic fire from the others. But this time, Logan was ready fo as he used the weight of the first guard to his advantage and threw him into two of the others who had stuck close by.

"OH SHIT!" they yelled as they were thrown off balance by the impact of their now dead comrade.

Stuck in their wounded state, this gave Logan enough time to pounce, hitting them right in their throats with his claws and taking them out of the fight. That left one more pesky guard to go.

"Stay back! I'm warning you freak! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" warned the final guard as he fired indiscriminately.

"Deal with THIS!" growled Logan as he leaped up to the pipes.

Using both the darkness and confinement to his advantage, Logan made his final move, leaping from his elevated position and falling directly atop the guard. He tried to aim his weapon back at him, but he was too late.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Once the screaming stopped and the adrenaline began to wear down, Logan was forced to take a brief moment. The raging animal quickly subsided as his thoughts drifted back to his friends. While these goons hadn't revealed much, they had said enough to make him angry beyond description. Whatever this so called 'ceremony' was, he was going to put a stop to it.

With that in mind, Logan took the bodies and set them aside. Going through some of their pockets, he came across key cards and access codes. It was more than enough for him as he looked down the corridors from where they had come and made his way into the building where his friends and family were at the mercy of the Hellfire Club.

"Hang in there, guys. The Wolverine is comin' and he ain't in a good mood!"

* * *

The whole world was one big mess of pain for Jean Grey as her mind swam in the fragile area between dreaming in reality. She didn't know where she was, what had happened, or even how she had gotten here. All she could see before her was darkness.

Yet through that darkness, she managed to make out a fiery light. It was small, like the point of light at the end of a tunnel. But soon it grew until it was like a wall of fire surrounding her from all sides. She tried to close her eyes and tell herself that this was just a nightmare and any moment now, she'd wake up in her bed with her husband.

But that never came. Instead, all she heard was a single booming voice that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"**Jean…Wake up. It's time."**

Suddenly, she was jolted from her unconscious state into yet another nightmare. Her whole body felt heavy, as if there were lead weights on all her limbs. Her vision was blurred and her breathing was ragged. And as she struggled to ascertain what was going on, a frantic voice rang out from the side.

"Jean!" exclaimed Scott, sounding anxious and angry with what he was seeing.

"Scott? Scott where are…"

But before she could finish, Jean found that she couldn't move. Turning her head to the side, she saw that her wrists were bound by heavy shackles. She tried moving them, but they were too solid. She tried moving her feet, but she quickly found that her ankles were restrained too.

"No…NO! Get me out of here! Let me go!" she cried.

It was a feeling that sent waves of anxiety all throughout her body. Being bound like this had always brought out terrible feelings within her. They reminded her of how she had been bound in the asylum. And now it seemed as though she was back in a nightmare she couldn't get out of and at the center of it all were the finely dressed members of the Hellfire Club.

"Ah at last, our star awakens," said Shaw as he stood upon an altar surrounding by candles, "Please, don't struggle. You'll only make it harder for yourself and your friends."

His words were calm and his tone was dark, but Jean didn't care as she kept struggling. She tried using her powers, but they were somehow shut off. It then dawned on her that there was something around her neck. It was tight, uncomfortable, and had a flashing light. Whatever it was, it was holding back her powers and as a result, she was powerless in the same way she had been all those years ago.

Jean's frantic cries stirred the others as they all began to come to. It was not a pleasant sound to wake up to, but there wasn't much of a choice as they took in this new and dangerous situation.

"Oh my aching head," said Bobby, "Wha…What's going on?"

"See for yourself, homme," said Remy as the sight before them became clear.

Looking around the vast area, the X-men were struck with a mix of awe and dread. Wherever they were, it sure didn't feel friendly. They were under what looked to be a great dome that had an opening at the peak with a mosaic of mythological images etched all over the surrounding ceiling. There were also strange pillars supporting the surrounding structure, each of which bore the same kind of imagery, which seemed to center on a fiery bird that caused both destruction and creation.

In the center of the room, there was a large circular area surrounded by candles with a stone pentagram in the center where Jean was currently restrained, directly under the large dome, right in the shadow of the image of the fiery bird mosaic overhead.

It looked like something right out of an ancient Egyptian ritual. There were people everywhere wearing these dark robes that obscured their appearances. There wasn't a single unoccupied space as they chanted some strange hymn. It was almost as if it was some freaky cult and the leaders guiding everything were standing at an altar just in front of Jean.

For the X-men, however, their observation of this strange ritual stayed at a distance. They were all bound by their hands and feet in an area not far from the center. Like Jean, they had the same collars around their necks suppressing their powers. And all around them, there were masked guards with ominous weapons that seemed primed for action at a moments notice.

"Oh dang…What in the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" said Rogue.

"Something tells me I was better off unconscious," added Bobby.

"Quiet boy!" shot a scary looking woman from the altar with raven black hair wearing similar attire as Emma, "You and your friends had best relax because you're going to bear witness to this momentous event whether you like it or not!"

"Selene please…Ease up on the boy," coaxed Shaw in a humored manner, "Save your strength for the ritual. After all, I think it's only proper that our guests know just what it is they're about to see."

"I don't give a damn about anything you show us!" spat Scott in response, "What are you doing with my wife! And where's my daughter!"

"Take it easy, Mr. Summers. You're daughter is fine…For now, that is," replied Shaw ominously, "As for your wife…Well, I'm afraid that's a bit more complicated."

"Errrrrrr! Let her go you son of a…" yelled Scott as he attempted to lunge forth and break free of his confinement.

However, this earned him a rifle butt to the head, almost knocking him out cold.

"Scott!" yelled Jean as she saw her husband fall to the ground.

"Easy my sweet," said Shaw as he smiled down at the woman that now lay at his mercy, "Save your strength. You're husband shall not be harmed as long he cooperates."

"Spare us the sweet talk, pal!" yelled Jubilee, "Who the hell are you pricks!"

Normally, people didn't talk that way to the Hellfire Club without getting a one way ticket to the bottom of the East River. But at this point, they had no time to deal with such pestilence. For in the end, both she and the rest of the world would feel their wrath with the power they were about to achieve.

Yet while this exchange was going on, the Professor was focused on Emma, who stood with the rest of the Inner Circle in an emotionless, yet stern manner. He knew it had been her that knocked them out. Only she had the telepathic capacity to do so. But that wasn't what bothered him. What concerned him was why she would do something like this.

"Emma! Emma what's going on! Why are you doing this!" he demanded.

"Don't bother, Xavier," said Shaw as he stepped forward, "Emma is with us. She is our White Queen. And I am the Black King. And we are the Inner Circle."

"The Inner Circle?" said the Professor, his attention now divided between Emma and Jean, "What's the meaning of this? What are you doing to Jean!"

"Oh come now, Xavier. You're the world strongest telepath. Don't tell me that you haven't seen this day coming."

"This day! What are you…"

"Does the name Phoenix mean anything to you, Charles?" he asked with a snide grin.

Xavier's eyes widened. All of the sudden, the memory of the vision that he had seen 10 years ago when he had been freed of Apocalypse's control came rushing back. Every detail of every horrid image echoed through his mind and from this, he was consumed by a horrible feeling.

"Yes…I had a feeling that you would remember. After all, something like the Phoenix is not easy to ignore."

"The Phoenix?" said Scott, growing just as confused as the others, "What the hell is the Phoenix!"

Shaw cast Xavier a suspicious look. Judging from his expression, the wheel chair bound man didn't necessarily want the others to know about this little matter. It was a shame really. And he thought Xavier actually trusted his students.

"You haven't told them, have you?"

The Professor didn't say a word. All he could do was glare at Shaw angrily. He had been hoping that this day wouldn't come. He had spent ten long years planning for it and now it was all about to blow up in his face.

"Very well, I suppose if you won't tell them, then I'll have to break the news," he shrugged as he walked back to the altar, "Although I have to say, Charles, I'm shocked at you. I was under the assumption that you trusted your students completely. I never thought you'd flat out lie to them after all this time."

"Lie? Zhe Professor vouldn't lie to us!" shot Kurt in response.

"Would he?" questioned Shaw, "Then riddle me this X-men, has you're precious mentor told you that your friend here is the key to a source of power that is all but incomprehensible to the human mind? Has your trusted teacher told you about the true purpose of the young woman you now see before you as was etched in stone the day she came into this world?"

"You're crazy, pal!" yelled Scott in response, "You're fucking…"

"Oh please, Mr. Summers," scoffed Shaw, "I'm not the one you should be mad at. Your anger should be on the Professor. He's the one who kept a secret from you and your daughter that you should have known ten years earlier. He's the one who lied to you about what was happening to your wife!"

Turning towards the Professor, Scott noticed he wasn't even looking at him. He was holding his head down in shame, not even wanting to look him in the eye. Scott didn't want to believe it. This was the man who gave him everything. He was like a father to him. How could he lie to him?

"Scott…" he said, unable to hold his head up in his state of shame.

"Allow me, Charles," grinned Shaw, "You look so tired. Why don't I fill them in?"

"You ain't got nothin' we wanna hear you…" but before Rogue could finish, Scott cut her off.

"Wait! Let's hear him out."

Scott's words evoked a wave of shock. Even Jean was surprised, but she was too desperate for answers to care. Whatever this man knew, she had a feeling that it had something to do with the dreams that plagued her. She could feel it in her bones. She could see it in his eyes. And the only thing she could think about now was that name…The Phoenix.

"Thank you, Mr. Summers. I do hope that I can be of help to you and your friends in clearing this up since your Professor has so selfishly kept it from you. But enough talk…Let me start from the beginning."

The Black King stepped up onto the altar and pulled the sheets off of a couple of shrouded statues on some stone pedestals. They were both made of solid gold, standing over eight feet in height. Each of them depicted a fiery bird soaring majestically through the air. And as soon as this sight hit Jean, she felt a wave of images inundate her mind as if to guide her along with Shaw's story.

"Billions of years go, the universe was created in a single moment we all commonly know as the big bang. From here, everything that makes up existence was formed. Yet unknown to most people, the seeds of life were also sewn in that very moment that the universe began."

Suddenly, the surrounding cloaked members lit more torches and illuminated the mosaic along the domed ceiling, depicting more parts of the story and guiding them along on the journey of the great power that they all so revered.

"In that fiery explosion, a single consciousness arose…A consciousness that would later affect us and every other form of life both large and small. This consciousness took shape in the form of a fiery bird…One that we call, the Phoenix."

"The…Phoenix," said Jean from the center ring, her voice distant and dazed.

"Yes…" said Shaw with a grin, "This consciousness was the force that guided creation, laying the seeds of life in a primordial universe with its holy flames. And after eons of traversing the vast nothingness of space, the Phoenix found its way to Earth. And it is here where your little friend comes in."

Looking over at his wife, Scott could see her dazed expression. She was drawn to this story and clearly believed every word of it so far. And Shaw wasn't done yet.

"Going back to the first seeds of human civilization, the Phoenix has garnered a wide array of reverence. From Ancient Egypt to the founding fathers, this being has evoked a great deal of influence on our civilization. Yet it is only through the Hellfire Club that the true nature of the holy bird has been realized."

At this point, the woman with the raven black hair stood. She was the one Shaw had called Selene. She bore a cold, heartless expression on her face that hinted at the level of darkness within her bleak soul. And from here, Selene took over.

"Hellfire has always had a history of using mystic arts to further our goals," she said in a cold tone, "And over the years, we've been home to some of the most powerful sorcerers in human history. But none have been quite as ambitious as me. In fact, this little ceremony is MY brainchild!"

Judging from her voice, this wasn't a very nice woman to say the least. She looked like something out of a vampire movie crossed with a dominatrix. Whatever uneasiness Shaw had caused, this woman amplified to a level many times greater.

"According to our text, the Phoenix itself is an immortal entity, yet because it is connected so deeply to life, it can manifest in mortal beings. As a bringer of creation and destruction, it requires a mortal conscious in order to properly balance its cosmic power. But I'm not talking about just any being here. The Phoenix is much too picky for that. It's rumored to have had many avatars, but none have fulfilled its deepest primal needs for balance and order. Until now!"

Selene then went on to pull off a white sheet that had been covering a pedestal. It revealed a shining red crystal that pulsated with great power. Nobody knew what this was at first, but the Professor recognized it without a moment's hesitation.

"The M'krann crystal!" he exclaimed, now starting to struggle as he saw what should have been an impossibility.

"Glad to see you've read up on your mythology," said Selene with an insidious grin, "This crystal was attained over the generations piece by piece through Hellfire mystics who painstakingly drew this ancient relic from the depths of the mystic realm. It is this sacred object that lies at the heart of the Phoenix. And he, or she, who controls this relic…Thus controls the Phoenix! The power to create, destroy, and control on a cosmic level…All within the palm of our hands!"

"But why me!" cried Jean, "I've never even heard of this thing! I'm just a mutant! I don't want any part of this!"

"Ah, but you don't have a choice my dear," said Shaw as the inner circle gathered at the main altar amidst an increased level of chanting, "You see, through this crystal, we have seen the prime mortal vessel that Phoenix craves. From the moment of your birth, you reached out to it and it reached out to you. Do you honestly think all those nightmares and power surges were mere coincidence?"

Jean's blood went cold. For so long, she thought these were just images from her tortured mind, the result of her difficult past. But when she thought about it, she remembered how it felt as though something had been calling her. She had come to know that voice well, but she tried to suppress it.

Now there was no ignoring this voice. She didn't want to believe if, but she knew deep down that what they were saying was true. This thing…This so called Phoenix…It was a part of her.

"It's ironic really," said Shaw as they prepared for the final ceremony, "Of all the beings in the universe, the Phoenix settled on a young woman right here on this sleepy little planet. I don't know why, but that just makes our job easier. Since its inception, Hellfire has been working towards one goal and one goal only…Absolute power. And now, with the power of the Phoenix, our control will be complete now and forever. And you, my dear, are the medium that's going to make it happen."

"NO!" yelled Scott, earning him a rifle butt to the gut, "Let her go! Let my wife go!"

"Silence boy!" scorned Selene as she dawned a dark, purple robe, "You and your friends can't stop us! Nobody can stop us! This ceremony has been in the works for centuries! Now it's time to finally begin and usher in a new era of control by Hellfire!"

Suddenly, all the cloaked participants in the chamber bowed their heads and began to chant in a mixture of Latin and Persian. The member of the Inner Circle were all standing around the crystal with Selene, holding their hands above the blinding glow, each of them chanting a different set of hymns that seemed to echo over the others.

Scott kept struggling, but he was in too much agony to do anything and all the X-men could do at this point was watch.

"Professor! Professor, what's happening!" said Storm over the noise.

The Professor was probably the only one who didn't look shocked. He kept shaking his head in disbelief, not wanting to accept what he was seeing. But as he saw the glow of the M'krann crystal intensify, he knew that there was no turning back now.

"My God. They're really going to do it. They're actually going to manifest the Phoenix."

All the while, nobody was more affected by this than Jean Grey-Summers. She kept crying out in a fit of pain, anger, and desperation. Something in the chant was triggering a long dormant part of her being that had been suppressed over the years.

The ceiling above began to glow in a swirl of fire, all of which was fueled by the M'Krann crystal. And from this cyclone of holy flame, Jean heard the familiar she dreaded so much echo so clearly in her mind.

"**Jean…It's time."**

**

* * *

**

With the ceremony in full swing, Logan forced himself to work faster, tearing through any guard that dared stand in his way. As the activity in the central chamber began, he noticed that the lights were starting to flicker, hinting that he was running out of time.

The whole complex was laid out like a maze. It was like running through some elaborate medieval castle. But thanks to his acute senses and the key cards and pass-codes that some of the guards 'lent' him, he was drawing closer to the inner depths of the Hellfire Club.

"Damn! What in the hell are they doing!" grunted Logan, "If they've hurt her in any ways I'll…"

Then suddenly, he heard something with his acute hearing that stopped his train of thought dead in its tracks. It was the sound that would have sent any trusted Godfather into a frenzy…The cries of little Rachel.

"Rachel…" he gasped as he stopped and sniffed the air for her scent.

Just then, a few guards came from down the hall fully armed and ready to take him down.

"There he is! Get him!"

Unfortunately, they weren't quick enough. They made the mistake of attacking the Wolverine when he was in search of his Goddaughter and anybody who stood in his way was signing their own death warrant. Even a few grazes by their weapons wasn't enough to stop him. He fought through the pain and sliced through each guard until there was only one left.

"The little girl!" he growled with the anger of a thousand raging grizzlies, "Where is she! Tell me or I cut off every one of your limbs!"

With his claw to the guard's throat, he began cutting through his arm, but thankfully that was all he had to do in order to get him to talk.

"AHH! THIRD DOOR ON THE LEFT! CODE IS 536229!"

"Thanks."

And with that, Logan threw the man into a wall, knocking him out cold while he followed his directions to the door where he got a strong whiff of Rachel's distinctive scent, which was now mixed with tears.

"Hold on little Red. I'm almost there," he said under his breath as he punched in the code.

The click of the heavy lock sounded and the reinforced steel door opened to reveal a crying little girl huddled in the corner of a dark room. It was a sight that tore at the heart of the Wolverine. But as soon as Rachel's saw him, she shot up and ran to her Godfather.

"Uncle Logan! Uncle Logan!" she cried as she ran up and hugged him tightly.

Not a lot of things could get Wolverine emotional, but hearing the cries of his Goddaughter as she cried into his shoulder was enough to strike a chord even with him.

"Shh…It's okay, kid. It's okay."

But that didn't stop Rachel's sobs. She just kept on crying.

"They…They were mean to me! They hit me and threw me in this dark and scary place. And it hurt! It really, really hurt!"

Logan saw only red as he heard these words. It was bad enough that they had captured his friends and family, but to strike a poor little girl, who just happened to be HIS Goddaughter, was more than he could take.

"And they took my mommy and daddy! They said they were going to do things to them! Please don't let them hurt mommy and daddy! Please!"

Logan could see that she was getting hysterical. After all, how many four year olds had to deal with something like this? As enraged as Logan was, he had to protect Rachel before moving on. And besides, he didn't want her seeing the things he was going to do to these pricks for messing with his friends and family.

"It's okay little Red. I promise you, I'll save your mommy and daddy. I'll find the people who were mean to you and I'll be much meaner to them. You have my word," he said softly, "But until then, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay behind. It's too dangerous."

"But Mommy and daddy…" she began, still sobbing heavily.

"You'll see them again. I promise," said Logan as he picked her up and took her to another room across the hall, "Now I want ya to stay in here, hide, and not make a single sound. Can ya do that?"

Rachel was still very much traumatized by what was going on, but she nodded none the less, an act that hardly surprised Logan, given who her parents were.

"Okay, now just stay put and hide. I'm gonna go get your mommy and daddy."

As he turned to leave her, he did a quick check of the hall in order to make sure that nobody was coming. Once he was satisfied, he renewed his search. The lights were still flickering and the guards were becoming more scattered. He knew he was close and he wasn't about to let it go any further. He made Rachel a promise and he was going to keep it.

But unknown to Logan, Rachel Summers wasn't about to just hide in the shadows while her mommy and daddy were in trouble. And since both her parents had been known for their innate stubbornness, part of it resided strongly with her. She needed to find her mommy and daddy. She didn't care if she disobeyed what her Uncle Logan had told her. Mommy and Daddy needed her and she wasn't going to let them down.

"Mommy…Daddy…I'm coming!"

* * *

Back in the chamber, the activity was nearing its peak as the chanting intensified and the light show continued. Selene, being the expert mystic, guided them along as her screeching voice echoed through the vast halls. The more she chanted, the more the M'krann crystal seemed to react. Beams of light shot out from all sides and collected atop the opening of the dome, creating a whirlwind of golden yellow flames.

Jean's movements were becoming more erratic. Her pained cries echoed throughout the area. Nobody was affected more by this than Scott, who kept trying to reach out to her through their link, but the collars and the spell made that all but impossible. He couldn't bear to see his wife suffer like this. This was the woman he loved and the mother to his little girl. He didn't want to lose her…Not now, not ever.

"Jean…" he said, feeling completely powerless at this point.

Then suddenly, from the dome above, a deafening cry shot through the whirlwind of flame and began to take on a life of its own.

"YES!" said Selene as she raised her hands up while the rest of the Inner Circle continued to chant, "From the depths of the eternal void…From the nexus of all realities…I call upon the holy force of creation and destruction! Child of light and darkness…I command thee! Embrace the power of the Phoenix! Bird of the holiest of flames! I command thee! Embrace your mortal vessel! And from the ashes…ARISE!"

"ARISE!" the rest of the Inner Circle repeated.

From this single command, a figure took shape in the fires above. It was unmistakable, matching everything from their darkest of nightmares. The immortal bird of mythology and lore, flying right over them.

"Mien Gott!" gasped Kurt as he and the others were forced to shield their eyes from the intense brightness.

"No…It's happening. It's really happening," said the Professor in despair.

"JEAN!" yelled Scott, unable to take his eyes off the scene unfolding before him.

Then, with a pained cry, the fiery bird descended towards the center of the circle where at long last, its mortal vessel was waiting for it. Untold eons of waiting were coming to ahead. At long last, it would find the being that would bring it the peace it so sorely craved.

"**Jean Grey. Come! Embrace me!"**

In the depths of Jean's mind, she could feel herself flying through the empty void, struggling to get away from this overwhelming force. She could see the fires chasing her and she kept trying to shield herself from it. But it just kept coming. It was overtaking her on every level of her being.

"NOOO!" she gasped, not wanting to let it end like this.

But it was too late. As much as she fought it, there was still a part of her that embraced it. And with no more strength to resist it, the fires of the Phoenix finally consumed its mortal vessel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jean's pained cries burned a hole in the souls of all those close to her. For Scott, tears formed in his eyes as he saw the blinding light consume his wife. He couldn't believe this was happening. After all this time and all these warning that could have been heeded, it was over. The Phoenix had his wife.

"YES! Embrace the power! EMBRACE THE FULL UNABATED POWER OF YOUR DESTINY!" yelled Selene over the burning noise.

Suddenly, a shockwave shot through the whole room, nearly knocking everybody off their feet with the exception of Shaw and Selene. The heavy shackles that had bound the young woman snapped like twigs as a new figure emerged from the blinding light.

"No…Jean! Come on! You can fight it! Please! Don't let it take you over!" yelled Scott into the fiery swarm.

Yet despite his pleas, the figure that had once been his wife was no longer there to respond. Instead, there was something much more horrifying. And it arose in the midst of a booming voice.

"**At long last! The child of light and darkness has fulfilled its destiny! Now, there is no more of the woman there once was! I am fire made flesh! I am life incarnate! I AM PHOENIX!"**

**

* * *

**

JUST REVIEW ALREADY! PLEASE! I'M BARELY LIVING AS IT IS!


	6. Dark Phoenix

**Heart of the Phoenix  
Chapter 6: Dark Phoenix**

* * *

The X-men could only watch with horror as the woman they knew and loved hovered before them in a halo of fire. Gone was the aura of Jean Grey and in its place was a raging, impassioned entity of raw power. The ceremonial dress she had been covered in was burned to ashes and now she bore a green and black body suit with the symbol of a golden bird on her chest.

Her eyes glowed in a steady, fiery gaze as she hovered above the center area. Everybody in the dark cloaks was bowing before the divine figure and none seemed more pleased than the Inner Circle.

"At long last, the Phoenix has finally awakened!" said Selene, the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club and the mystic who made this ceremony possible.

"Yes! And it's all ours," grinned Shaw as he then turned to the indifferent Emma Frost, "You know what to do White Queen. Just remember what's at stake here."

"Don't worry, Shaw. I haven't forgotten," said Emma, casting the Black King a hated scorn as she played her part.

Closing her eyes and focusing her psychic abilities, Emma Frost began a psychic attack on the Phoenix. It was a dangerous act, but telepathy was the only way to keep this force at bay while the final stage of the ritual was performed. It took a significant level of skill, endurance, and guts, but it's not like she had a choice.

And while this was going on, Professor Charles Xavier watched with undue horror. He knew what Emma was doing. He knew what the whole Inner Circle was doing. Ten years of painstaking study was coming to ahead and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Emma! No! Don't do it!" yelled Xavier.

"Sorry Professor. Like you, I don't have a choice."

"Jean!" said Scott, still trying to process what he was seeing, "Professor, what the hell is going on! I know you know! Spill it!"

Scott's tone was wrought with anger. He couldn't believe that Xavier would keep secrets from him. But from the looks of it, he knew more than they ever could have imagined. And it wasn't something he was very proud of.

"They're…They're going to channel the power of the Phoenix," he said, watching the M'krann crystal glow brightly, "With that crystal, they can use her to wield power on a cosmic scale. And Jean will be nothing more than a medium…A source of fuel for their endless power."

"Oh we've gotta stop dis!" said Remy, trying all his old thieving skills to break out of the restraints.

"Uh comrade, I don't think there's any stopping it now," said Piotr, shaking his head in disbelief.

Powerless to do anything about this, all the X-men could do was watch. Scott kept struggling, but it wasn't doing him any good. These people had his wife and they were going to use her for their own sick means. He couldn't allow this, but there wasn't much he could do.

"Jean…Please," he begged her.

"**No! No more Jean! Only Phoenix!"**

There was a hint of struggle in her tone. To Scott it meant that there was still a piece of Jean Grey inside her, but even if this was true the psychic assault by Emma Frost was working to hold her back.

"Frost! Keep her stable!" yelled Selene as she remained focused on the crystal, "I can't finish this if she's still fighting with herself!"

"I'm trying!" grunted Emma, going beyond her usual limits to hold back the endless power of the Phoenix.

The mighty being continued to struggle, its vast power aching to be released. But the Inner Circle wasn't about to let her off that easily. Selene was still in control and as long as she had the crystal in her power, she was confident that this power would be theirs for the taking.

"Come! Let us perform the final ritual!" she exclaimed as she placed her hands on the glowing relic, "The power is as good as ours! Once this thing is inside, then we'll have the power to eliminate all those who stand in our way!"

"Then let us not waste a second more," said Shaw as he and the rest of the Inner Circle followed suit.

The chanting resumed and the Phoenix was showing signs of instability. Its flames were being drawn into the crystal, almost as if it was sucking them in like a vacuum. Emma kept her mind focused on the Phoenix, keeping it from using its avatar's full potential to resist. But she was showing signs of serious mental fatigue. Xavier could see it.

But fatigue or not, there was no stopping them now. The Inner Circle was going to wield cosmic power and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Well it was nice knowing you guys," said Jubilee with hope quickly slipping away.

"No! Don't say that!" yelled Scott in response, "We've got to do something! We can't let them get away with this!"

"I agree wit ya there, Cyke. But in case you've forgotten, we're a little tied up here!" reminded Rogue.

"Yeah, so what more can we…" began Bobby, but he was quickly cut off by a familiar sound.

SNIKT.

"Bout time someone crashed this lousy party!" yelled a raging Wolverine as he stormed through the chamber doors with three guards flying out ahead of him.

"Logan!" yelled Storm as she saw him make an entrance worthy of his persona.

"Hang in there guys! I'm coming!"

The abrupt intrusion threw off the chanting and many of the cloaked members were forced to scramble. It certainly didn't escape the attention of the Inner Circle, but they could not stop the ritual.

"You fools! Get him!" yelled Shaw.

Selene stepped up the pace, but Logan was not about to let her finish. Seeing Jean hovering in the middle of the room surrounded by fire was not a good sign and whatever was going on here definitely required a team effort.

"SHOOT HIM DAMN IT! SHOOT HIM!" yelled the guards who had been keeping a watchful eye on the bound team.

But before they could take aim, Scott and Remy sprang into action, lunging their bodies at two of the guards and throwing off their aim just long enough for Logan to get to them. Others attempted to restrain them, but Storm and Rogue kicked them away, giving Logan all the time he needed to slice through the restraints and rip the collars off.

"We have to hurry!" urged Scott as he threw of the collar and scrambled towards the center of the chamber, "We can't let them finish!"

"Cyclops, wait!" yelled Xavier.

But it was too late. Nothing would stop him from saving his wife. Even if he wasn't sure what was going on, he was going to stop these pricks before they got what they wanted. And if that meant flying in the face of a cosmic entity, then so be it.

"Hurry Selene!" yelled Shaw.

"Almost…There!" she grunted as the fires around the crystal intensified, "So…Close!"

"Not close enough!" yelled Scott as he leapt in front of the altar, removed his glasses, and fired a single shot to end it all.

That one shot hit exactly where the Inner Circle didn't want it to land…The M'krann crystal. The ritual hadn't been completed. The Phoenix's power hadn't been contained. And once that blast struck the crystal, the fires of the Phoenix were no longer being sucked in and restrained by its power.

"NO!" yelled Selene as the shot caused the Inner Circle to scramble.

The impact on the crystal caused a mini explosion that sent a shockwave throughout the chamber. It hit everybody, but it didn't affect the Phoenix. If anything, it reveled in this sudden burst of energy. Now its power was no longer being diverted and it could focus all its energy from within.

In addition, the burst had knocked out Emma Frost, who had been keeping the Phoenix in check. Now it had no barriers to keep it from reaching its full potential. And once the Phoenix began consolidating its power, there was no stopping it.

"You fool!" spat Selene in a venomous tone, "Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"No, but I figure it's probably better that someone like you NOT get that kind of power!" quipped Scott as aimed his optic blasts at the people who had captured and used his wife.

"You worthless little shit! You've destroyed us all!" she yelled in a rage, "You've let an unstable, uncontrolled, unlimited power run free! Without the ritual, the Phoenix will destroy billions!"

"That's NOT going to happen!" said Scott vehemently.

Then suddenly, all the fires that had been collecting around Jean were becoming more intense and chaotic. Only this time, Jean seemed to be controlling them. It was all coming at her so fast, the sudden rush of power that was no longer being controlled by the Inner Circle. Now, the chaos of raw cosmic power was mixing with the fragile nature of a mortal being.

And as the fires engulfed the young woman in a bright glow, the outcome was inevitable.

"Forget it boy. It has already begun," said Shaw in a low, embittered tone.

As the rest of the X-men gathered around their leader, they too were drawn to the spectacle. And as the fires cleared, a new form took shape…A form more terrifying than before.

"**YES! At last…My full power! I can feel it! New sensations…New instincts! Now I am not just Phoenix! I AM DARK PHOENIX!"**

"Holy shit," said Remy as he and the others watched in horror.

"No…It's finally happened," gasped the Professor.

Now, the costume she had been wearing before was different. Instead of a green on black appearance, this one was dark red. It gave her a much more sinister undertone, as if there was a true malevolence to her being. And whatever control she could have had before had gone completely out the window now.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Selene as she and Shaw made a break for it.

"Yes, I believe this would be our cue!" said Shaw in agreement.

"What! You cowards!" yelled one of the Inner Circle members, Harry Leland, "What are you doing!"

"Whatever we have to," said Selene with an insidious grin.

"No! Stop them!" ordered Donald Pierce.

But before the Inner Circle could regroup, they all fell under the penetrating gaze of Dark Phoenix. And the second she saw them, the dormant rage from within rose to the surface.

"**You all shall PAY!"**

"Everybody get down!" yelled the Professor.

Instinctively, the whole team hit the floor as a blinding flash shot through the room. And soon afterwards, the smell of charred flesh filled the area as members of the Hellfire Club were all burnt to a crisp in the span of a second.

"No…NO!" yelled Leland every last hellfire follower dissolved into ashes under the power of cosmic flames.

From the Inner Circle to the cloaked members that had surrounded the outer walls, nobody could escape the wrath of the Phoenix. Neither Shaw nor Selene were seen amongst this smoldering heap of death, but it was hard to tell through the pained screams of those who were frantically trying to get away.

"**YES! Burn! Burn away into nothingness! Feel the wrath of the cosmos!"**

"Mien Gott!" gasped Kurt, "She…She's killing them all!"

"Jean! Jean you have to stop this!" yelled Scott, still staying low as every other unlucky soul in the room was burned to a crisp.

"**Jean? There is no more of this Jean! There is only Dark Phoenix! Risen from the ashes! Born in the fires of creation!"**

"NO! You're still in there Jean! I know you are! It's me! It's Scott! Please! Don't do this! You're killing people! You're taking lives! You've got to stop and take control!"

As the agonizing screams of the Inner Circle and the Hellfire Club ceased, the burning flames stopped and all that remained was smoldering ashes. There was so much death and agony, and yet she was happy. This act had given her a rush of euphoria. It was a new sensation…One that an ambivalent entity had never experienced before.

And Phoenix liked it. It liked it a lot.

"**Death…Despair…Destruction…All mortal feelings. I can feel it…The consciousness of that which is finite and fragile. And I…I crave more!"**

"No! You will not take Jean away from us!" yelled Xavier, not wanting to see any more of this death.

Suddenly, the Phoenix felt a burst of psychic energy from the most powerful psychic on the planet. The Professor did not hold back and all bets were off. He had dreaded this day for ten years and it had manifested in a way worse than his greatest nightmares.

He knew the kind of power he was up against. He knew he didn't stand a chance. But that didn't even cross his mind. All he could think about was saving the woman that was nothing short of a daughter to him.

'Jean! It's me, Charles! You must take control! Don't let Phoenix take you over! You're stronger than this! I know you are! Think of your friends! Think of your family! Think of Scott! Think of Rachel!'

Whatever Xavier was doing, it was having an effect on the Phoenix. She was actually grunting in frustration as the telepathic surge inundated the mortal mind of its vessel. This was not a feeling it was used to and as a result, a weak voice managed to sound through all the layers of chaos and confusion.

"Professor…Scott…"

"Jean!" exclaimed Scott as he tried to get closer, "Come on baby! You can do it! I know you can! Fight it!"

"He's right Jeannie!" yelled Logan, "Fight this thing! Don't fight us!"

"Ya got it sugah! This thing has ya possessed! Don't let it take ya!" urged Rogue.

Everybody was encouraging her, hoping to lend whatever support they could to the friend they knew was still inside. The Professor's psychic assault also provided a boost, causing the Phoenix to actually struggle with her other half.

Yet in doing so, they enraged her even more.

"**NO! STOP! WEAK MORTALS! THERE IS NO MORE JEAN!"**

Xavier was suddenly shoved out of Jean's mind after undue strain. And the Phoenix was far from done. These beings had attacked her on a level she didn't like to be attacked on…Her avatar. This creature was her mortal vessel and NOTHING was going to take it away. She would be sure of this.

"Professor!" yelled Amanda as she and Kurt caught him from slumping over.

"**Now feel this!"**

Then, the whole team was hit by an intense wave of telekinetic force. Phoenix made it look easy, as if it were a mere thought. Hovering above them, the look on her face was nothing like the Jean they knew and loved. Instead, there was nothing but raw, unabated chaos. And in this chaos, there was no mortal conscious…No moral anchor. Nothing was holding her back.

"**You all will pay for your pestilence! Watch as I disassemble you molecule by molecule with a mere thought!"**

"Jean…No…" said an aching Scott.

But before the Phoenix could begin its assault, a voice rang out from the chamber door entrance that Logan had burst through earlier. And through this voice, the Phoenix was hit in a way no psychic attack could ever parallel.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" cried little Rachel Summers as she bravely ran into the chamber, ignoring the charred bones and piles of burnt flesh.

"Rachel!" yelled Scott as his parental instincts overturned his physical pain in a heartbeat, allowing him to scramble to his feet.

As soon as the Phoenix turned to face this little girl, it was struck hard by the feeling such a sight gave her. This image of a little girl with tears in her eyes running for her parents just hit her in a way it never could have anticipated. And from the cries of her little girl, Jean Grey-Summers once again started to fight the power that had manifested within her.

"Rachel…My…My baby."

Looking up at her mommy, Rachel found herself freezing at the frightening sight before her. She had never seen anything like it before…Her mommy all covered in fire. She could see the pain and turmoil in her eyes…Something was hurting her. A monster was hurting her mommy.

"Don't hurt my mommy! Please don't hurt her!" she cried, tears streaming down her young and innocent face.

Jean fought harder, but the Phoenix fought back. The sight of a crying little girl was just too much for the mother inside her to fight. She couldn't allow this thing to take away her family. She would rather die.

Soon, more flames to erupt from the chaotic aura that was Dark Phoenix. They littered the area, causing the whole team to scramble and take cover.

But instead of taking cover, Scott Summers frantically ran over to his daughter. He didn't think about his own well being for one second. All he could think about was protecting his little girl. And despite being grazed by several bursts of flame, he made it to his daughter and scooped her up in his arms.

"Daddy! The monster has mommy!" she cried as she clung to her daddy's embrace.

"I know, baby. I know," said Scott as he hugged his little girl tightly in his arms, "But mommy's fighting it. I know she is."

"But it's hurting her! It's hurting mommy!"

Hearing these anguished cries tore a hole in Scott's heart. He could endure a lot of things like plane crashes, sentinels, and mutant tyrants, but hearing his little girl cry was just too much for him. And knowing that he was powerless to do anything didn't help as he just kept hugging his little girl, willing to protect her from anything…Even a cosmic entity that had manifested in the woman he loved.

"It's going to be okay, baby," he told her, "I promise you. It's going to be okay."

The fires kept on flaring up everywhere as Jean Grey-Summers continued to do battle with herself in a fight to regain control. She was a mere mortal and the Phoenix had power on a cosmic level. Yet she kept on fighting it, not wanting this thing to hurt her family.

But the more she fought, the weaker she grew. Fighting this thing was like fighting a part of herself. It wasn't a battle she could win and she damn well knew it. She just kept trying and trying to rid herself of this entity that had taken over her mind, body, and soul…But in the end, there was no fighting a creature like the Phoenix.

"Mommy…" sobbed Rachel as she and her daddy watched on with horror as Jean struggled to regain control.

"**No…Can't…Fight it!"**

The Phoenix was overloading itself as it struggled to fight off these strange burst of strength from her avatar. Jean was also feeling this stress as they both fought in a mesh of mind, spirit, and strength. But the more they fought, the more it weakened the both of them. It was truly a no-win situation. This was its mortal vessel. How could it fight against something like that? And this was a cosmic entity. How could it ever be overcome?

Were they truly one? Or were they separate? It was a fight that caused support beams to buckle and stone walls to shatter like glass. Nothing was clear anymore. Everything was in chaos. And there was nothing that Jean or Dark Phoenix could do about it.

"Come on, Jean…Come on!" urged Scott, reaching out to her through their link in every way he could.

However, there was only so much that she could take. And as her eyes fell upon the image of Scott holding Rachel in his arms, looking back up at her with those eyes that were so thick with emotion and love, it all finally reached a breaking point.

"Scott…Rachel. My…My…Family."

Suddenly, she clutched her head in pain as the fires became more erratic, once again forcing everybody to stumble back. The cries of the Phoenix were becoming more pained and severe. It was making her unstable to the point of total meltdown. Xavier was the only one who could truly sense this, for he had endured nightmares about this moment for ten years and now it looked as though it was really going to happen.

"X-men, move out! She's going to…"

But before he could finish, the Phoenix did something that was completely unexpected…It left.

"**Must…Find…Peace."**

Then, the figure of the young woman erupted into flame and she shot out through the top of the dome like a bullet out of a gun. Everybody was forced to take cover from the falling debris, but when the dust cleared…Jean Grey-Summers, the loving friend they had all known and cared for, was gone.

"Mommy!" cried Rachel as she looked up at the night sky through the gaping hole in the ceiling, "Come back, mommy! Come back! Please…Come back!"

Rachel's desperate please went unanswered as she fell into a pit of pained cries. Upon hearing them, even Scott couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down, falling to his knees and clutching his little girl, still trying to reach out to the woman he loved through their link, but feeling only nothingness.

"She's…She's gone," he managed to choke out, unable to speak anything more.

It was a sight that tore at the very souls of all those who saw it. And for the rest of the X-men, they weren't even sure how to confront their distraught friend and his daughter. They had just watched some creature from the depths of space take control of the woman they loved and disappear with her into the depths of space. Scott had already lost enough in his life with his family, but having to deal with this…Losing his wife to a creature he couldn't even begin to understand…It just hurt him on a level unlike no other.

"Professor…" said Ororo as she helped him up, "Are you alright? What's going on? What happened to Jean?"

Everybody was now looking towards Xavier for answers, yet as he looked back at the still distraught family that had so deeply trusted him, he held his head low with shame.

"I…I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Such words didn't garner much hope for the dazed and distraught team, but some weren't that quick to give up just like that.

"Well we'll find out! We have to for Jeannie's sake!" said a still determined Logan.

"Uh, news flash Wolverine! We don't even know what the hell we're dealing with here!" exclaimed Bobby, "Hell, even the Hellfire Club didn't know and look what happened to them!"

"Oh, so you're saying we should just let that…That thing take our friend and do nothing about it!" shot Amanda in response.

"No, I'm just saying that…"

"Quiet!" yelled Logan, causing them both to clam up, "You're right, we don't know a whole lot about what we're dealing with. But I think we know someone who does."

Curiously, they all turned to see who Logan was referring to and their eyes all fell on a still unconscious Emma Frost, who had been lucky enough to escape the wrath of the Phoenix by being knocked far away enough and behind one of the stone pillars where her diamond body form seemed to do the rest.

"You serious, homme?" said Remy, casting Logan a curious glance.

"Hey, you got a better idea, Cajun?" said Logan as he and Remy went to retrieve the unconscious blonde.

There wasn't much to go on for any of them. Whatever Emma knew may end up only add to the mystery anyways. But they needed answers and they needed them now. Jean had a family and they weren't going to leave her behind.

While Logan, Remy, and Rogue combed the area for potential survivors, Ororo and Jubilee stuck with the Professor to help him back into his hover chair while Kurt, Bobby, and Amanda did their best to console their distraught friend.

Rachel was still crying for her mommy and Scott just kept holding her, the stain of tears still painfully apparent in his ever concealed eyes. And for his friends, it was probably better they not see his eyes in this instance, for it was just too painful.

"I'm sorry, mien friend," said Kurt, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Scott didn't seem to really respond to that. If anything, he completely ignored it. But that was not unusual for him and it certainly didn't stop his friends from helping him.

"We'll find her…" said Amanda, not knowing if it was even possible, but still having faith nonetheless.

"Yeah, if she's still out there we'll…" but Kitty didn't even get a chance to finish as Scott unexpectedly got up from his position.

Rachel was still in his arms, clinging to his firm grip like a life preserver. And with a lump still in his throat, his eyes drifted up towards the night sky where Jean had disappeared. He couldn't feel her, he couldn't sense her, and he couldn't even be sure whether or not there was anything left of the woman he loved.

But irregardless, he knew that there was only one thing that he could be completely certain of…One thing that would keep him going no matter how much it tore at his heart and soul.

"She's out there," he said, his words mixed with whatever hope he could muster, "Jean is still out there. I know she is. And I'm going to get her back."

* * *

While the X-men were picking up the pieces back in the chamber, finding no other bodies left alive in the heap of smoldering flesh, two figures managed to make their escape through a hidden series of trap doors and clandestine routes. With all the remains littered throughout the chamber and the confusion that ensued, it would have been very hard for them to realize that there were two important figures missing from the carnage…Selene and Shaw.

They were both fuming. After years of preparation, their ultimate triumph was stopped by some renegade freaks. They had been so close to absolute power, but at the last possible second, it had been snatched away from them and as a result, the entity that they had unleashed was in a state of uncontrolled chaos.

"Those rotten little freaks!" growled a very angry Selene as she and Shaw rode in a small, private train that ran from underneath the structure, "I swear to every dark force in existence, I'll make sure those mutant punks pay for what they did! When I get through with them, Hell will seem like an island paradise to them!"

"Calm yourself Selene," said Shaw, trying to remain civil despite the circumstances, "I agree, our luck has taken a rather unwelcome turn. We may have lost the Phoenix, but we still haven't lost our chance. We still have the M'krann crystal, do we not?"

"Indeed we do," said Selene as she held the still shining relic in a light cloth, "But I don't know what good it will do us. I have to get back to the secondary estate so I can work my spells. It should still be possible to tap the Phoenix, given the right conditions."

"Then that's what we'll plan for," said Shaw with a renewed grin of confidence, "The Phoenix already has plenty of reason to return to this planet. Her pathetic family is still here. And as soon as she gets close enough, we'll make our move. Plus, without the rest of the Inner Circle to worry about, that leaves more power for us."

This actually got Selene to smile, a rare event to anybody who knew her. While she wasn't one for happiness, emotion, or compassion she did have a knack for greed and when it came to power, the more she had, the happier she was.

Looking down at the crystal, the Black Queen grew all the more determined. Years of planning and preparation was not about to go to waste, not on her watch. Even if they had lost a good chunk of the club to that beast, such losses would be insignificant once they held the power of creation and destruction in the palms of their hands.

"You're right, Black King. We still have the upper hand. We can make this happen. And this time we'll make sure those little shits pay! Because once the power of the Phoenix is ours, there will be no stopping us! Hellfire will be invincible!"

* * *

PHOENIX IS LOOSE! REVIEW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! 


	7. Trust and Betrayal

**Heart of the Phoenix  
Chapter 7: Trust and Betrayal**

* * *

In the cold depths of space, a fiery trail bearing the cries of countless souls echoed through the cosmos. Stars trembled at the presence of the powerful entity known as Phoenix as it soared majestically through the heavens at speeds that defied all understanding. 

She was confused about so many things. Who was she? What were these feelings that had overtaken her? Why was she having these inexplicable sensations? She shouldn't have felt this way. Everything should have been made right the moment she found her prime avatar. Eons of dormancy should have ended with rejoice, not with chaos.

Now, all she felt was hunger…Hunger for new sensations and new feelings. The unsettled emotions of the young woman whose body she dwelled within were sending her into a fit of uncontrolled torment. It was horrible and wonderful at the same time. She didn't know what to do or how to stop this. And it only got stronger.

"**Jean…Phoenix…Life…Death…Creation…Destruction. I crave…I fear…I yearn for new sensations! No control! No balance! Mortal! Immortal! YESSSSSS!"**

As she passed by a lone star with no planets, the raging entity let out a deafening cry as she unleashed a cosmic scale burst of her fiery fury, causing the whole star to erupt in a hail of stellar level supernova.

It was a sight no living thing had ever witnessed before. It was a power that no being had ever wielded before. And yet here she was, Jean Grey-Summer, destroying a star on a mere whim.

"**YESSSSSSS! I feel it! All the rage! All the destruction! All the beauty! I AM PHOENIX! I AM RAW PASSION!"**

It horrified and overjoyed her. With one whim, she destroyed a star. Yet there were trillions of stars out there. Some had planets and some didn't and she had the power to determine whether they could continue to exist.

It was power on a cosmic scale. Without this mortal body, she never could have experienced such heights. And perhaps this was the purpose of having merged with her…To experience these new sensations and become something much more than a mere force of creation and destruction.

Yet despite this power, she still felt…Incomplete. All she knew was chaos. And every time she didn't feel new sensations, she craved it like a drug. But this would eventually wear out. So what more was there? Could she keep going until it was all gone? Creating and destroying for mortal sensations?

The Phoenix had neither the capacity nor the understanding to find these answers. All she had to go on was the mortal being of Jean Grey. Yet no matter how far she flew or how much she craved, she still felt that part of her deep within, fighting and crying for an end to this turmoil. And at the heart of it all was a single image…A single picture in her mind that the Phoenix couldn't ascertain.

It was the image of a mortal man and a little girl…An image that made Jean's heart swell with love and passion. Such a feeling could not be understood by the Phoenix, but the more it experienced these new sensations, the more crazed it became as it kept descending into the world of Dark Phoenix.

* * *

Back down on a lowly dot in the cosmos known as Earth, Scott Summers remained awake through the entire night. While others tried to rest, he just couldn't sleep while his wife was out there suffering at the hands of some cosmic entity. 

He couldn't believe this had happened. All those nightmares that had been plaguing her…They were warnings and he didn't heed them. Now Jean was gone and his heart was in a million pieces.

All he could think about was getting her back. And for the rest of the night, he stood out on the balcony calling out to Jean through their link, begging for her to come back.

'Jean…Jean, please! Where are you? It's me! Please answer me! Wherever you are, please come back to me! I love you. I miss you. Please!'

He needed her. Their baby needed her. They all needed her. It literally tore at his heart. He had endured watching his family die and living a life of loneliness and loss, but nothing could have possibly hurt like this.

With the sun rising, Scott Summers remained motionless as he watched the stars give way to the morning sun. Looking back inside, he saw his daughter had finally fallen asleep. He remembered how hysterical she had been when they got back, crying desperately for her mommy. And Scott could do nothing but hold her with all the love a father could muster.

Looking back at her sleeping form, Scott Summers hated himself. What kind of father was he? His wife was gone, his daughter was in pain, and he was completely powerless to help either of them.

But he was still determined to get Jean back. He wasn't about to let some cosmic entity destroy his family. He needed Jean and so did Rachel. And as long as she was still out there, he had a vow to make good on. In sickness and in health…Till death do they part…He was going to get her back. Even if he had to go to the end of the universe and back, he was going to get her back.

He just wished he knew where to start.

* * *

While Scott and Rachel were dealing with their loss and many of the regulars trying to rest up from what they had endured, the Professor remained wide awake as he, Hank, Logan, Ororo, and Laura remained in the sub-levels with the only clue they had to uncovering this mystery…Emma Frost. 

She was among the only survivors of Phoenix's wrath. She had used her powers to knock them out and she had tried to control the Phoenix so that Hellfire could use her. But with that having gone awry, she had a lot to answer for. And since she was out cold, the only place she would be staying from now on was the holding brig.

"So how much longer before I get to tear into her?" growled Logan with an angry look.

"Easy Logan. Nobody's tearing into anything," said Xavier, trying keep things civil for the sake of her former student, "We need to question her, not interrogate her."

"But she helped those Hellfire pricks!" yelled Laura, who decided to join them instead of sleep, much to Xavier's dismay, "Why would she want to tell us anything if she helped them willingly!"

"Because I know her," said Xavier confidently, "I know Emma better than anybody. I taught her, I trained her, and I was close to her for many years. And I know she isn't capable of such insidious actions unless there's a very good reason behind it."

"Maybe so, Charles. But keep in mind, this is a woman you haven't even been in contact with for over a decade," said Hank, finding it equally difficult to see how anybody could help Hellfire without having a sick sense of cruelty.

"Yeah, a lot can happen in that span of time, Chuck!" shot Logan, "For all you know, she could have been playing you from day one!"

The wheel chair bound man let out a deep sigh. He knew this was bad. He had failed his students, he had failed himself, and worst of all he had failed his family. He remembered hearing Rachel's painful cries and how angry the team had been at Emma since they blamed her for making them hear them.

But in reality, he knew it was his fault that this had happened. For ten years, he had known about this, yet he kept it from everybody. He wanted to make things right, but he didn't know how. He only hoped that what they were saying about Emma was untrue and that she would help them.

"Let's not jump to conclusions my friends," said the Professor calmly, "Emma should be waking up any minute and regardless of what you think about her, she's the only lead we have towards the Phoenix."

Not arguing that point, the resident elders fell silent as they watched the young woman behind the barrier stir. She let out several groans, hinting she had taken a harder spill than previously thought. Her mind was still fuzzy, but she was alive and that was good enough for her…Or so she thought.

"Ugh…What the…"

"Emma…" said the Professor, "Emma, it's Charles."

With the sudden realization of what was going on, Emma's eye shot open.

"What the hell! Charles, what's the meaning of this!" she yelled as she got up and started banging on the energy barrier.

"You tell us Frosty," growled Logan with a feral look, "You're the one who had us imprisoned before. We're just returning the favor."

"You filthy piece of…" she began, her voice brimming with anger, "Let me out of here!"

"Why? So you can mind fuck everybody again!" shot Laura, sharing her father's viewpoint on this matter.

"You don't understand!" she yelled, "I…I had no choice!"

"Bullshit!" yelled Logan, "Jeannie's stuck in some ancient bird's body that YOU helped resurrect and you're gonna pay!"

"I'm telling you, I HAD TO DO IT!" she yelled, her eyes locked with Logan's.

"Had to! How in the hell could…"

Then finally, Ororo stepped in and stopped Logan from going into a rage. She was angry too, but fighting with her wasn't going to get them any closer to getting Jean back.

"Easy Logan! Easy!" said the former weather goddess, her tone urging him to stop, "Let's hear her out. We need her. Maybe she can put a few things into perspective."

The mention of Jean was enough to calm him down, although Laura was still in a state of entrenched anger. But once her father backed down, she soon followed and at last the tension was beginning to lift.

"Emma…" said the Professor with a sincere look, "Please tell me…What were you doing? Why were you helping them?"

Emma Frost was never one to get choked up about much. She had always been strong and steadfast. But looking back at these angry people she hurt so much, she couldn't help but hang her head low. She knew she had done some unsavory things in her past, but none of them made her feel this bad.

It was all her fault. Yet in the end, she didn't have a choice.

"I'm sorry, Charles," she choked out, "I truly am sorry. I…I had no idea that it would get this bad. I had no idea this would cause you and your friends so much pain. And I…"

"Spare us the sappy apology, lady," said Logan in a low tone, "Why did you help them? If you're so sorry, then why did you go along with this whole clusterfuck?"

"I told you! I didn't have a choice!" she said on the verge of tears.

"Emma please…" coaxed Xavier, "Be calm. I understand this is difficult, but I have to know. How did you end up helping Hellfire? And why?"

"Because…" she said in a morose tone, "I have a history with them."

"History?" said Hank curiously, his keen intellect not convinced.

"Yes…A history. You see, after you helped me gain control of my powers, I set out to make my own place in the world. So I used my knack for business to set up my own company, Frost Enterprises with some of the money I had from my family's old connections. And I was good at what I did. I made a lot of money. And since I was also a mutant, I caught the attention of the Hellfire Club."

"So what did you do? Join them?" scoffed Logan, earning him another scold from the blonde telepath.

"Of course not! I didn't even know who they were at the time, but I became a part of their world when I met Sebastian Shaw."

"Shaw?" said Ororo, sensing the undertone in her voice, "Don't tell me that you were…"

"I was," she confirmed with a look of shame, "Shaw and I became…Involved when he learned that I was a mutant and a prominent figure in the business world. I admit we had a fling. But I didn't know about his…Secret life. I only went along with him because I thought he was everything I had been groomed to adore…Rich, powerful, handsome. He's the reason why I changed my appearance to what you see today. I had surgery done to 'enhance' my prowess as he called it. I went along with it because it actually worked. Changing my appearance did helped my business. In the end I was willing to follow him anywhere…Even into a trap."

"A trap? Is this the point where you stopped returning my letters?" said Xavier as he began to piece together the puzzle.

"Yes, and for good reason, Charles. It was at this point that Shaw wanted to make me the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. He revealed to me the reason why he exacted so much influence. He gave me a brief glimpse into the world of Hellfire and when I got a taste of their cruelty and greed I screamed at him and stormed out. They tried to get me, but thankfully all the training you gave me paid off."

They all watched as Emma's face contorted with disgust as she recalled these difficult memories. She was obviously not proud of it, but that still didn't explain why she helped them. Xavier knew there had to be a reason and Emma was not going to let it go unanswered.

"After I left, I liquidated my shareholdings and pooled my resources to found the Academy of Tomorrow. I…I guess it was my way of making up for getting involved with Hellfire. I was probably placed on their blacklist afterwards and the only reason I'm not six feet under is because Shaw had a thing for me. He still believed I would be his queen one day, but I've made it clear that I'm nobody's queen."

"So if you hated him so much, why did you help him?" asked Ororo.

"Because he threatened my school!" she yelled, brimming with anger, "He threatened to harm my students and their families if I didn't do what he wanted! I had no choice! I had to protect my students! Just look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn't have done the same! Look me in the eye and say you wouldn't have helped that monster if he threatened the people you cared about most!"

Everyone was silenced at Emma's words. Even Logan seemed taken. He could see real tears forming in her eyes. He knew that could not be faked no matter how deceptive someone was. And as much as he hated to say it, if someone had done the same to the students at the institute, he probably would have gone along with it too.

At this point, Emma broke down. She couldn't believe she had done this. She helped Hellfire, she hurt Charles, and she destroyed a loving family that didn't deserve it. She remembered that little girl from the party and how she was probably crying for her mommy and she remembered that man who had held her with such love and care. It tore at her heart, knowing everything was so messed up and she had helped make it happen.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she choked out.

"Emma…" said Charles, looking back at her with the same comforting gaze that aided her during the days when she was his student, "Please…This isn't something you had any control over. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" spat Emma in response, "I knew and I did nothing! I could have stopped them, but I didn't!"

"No Emma. You are not at fault here," said Xavier strongly, "There's no way you could have known. If anything, it is I that should be ashamed."

"Huh!" said Logan as he and the others turned their attention back to their mentor, "What the hell are you talkin' about Chuck?"

All eyes were on him now, but Xavier didn't say a word. He was too ashamed. He didn't want to tell them what he had been keeping from them for ten years. But now that it was getting so serious, there was no more avoiding it.

Yet still, there was only one person who deserved to know more than anyone else and the longer he put it off, the more painful it was going to become. So with no further hesitation, Xavier made his choice.

"Let her out, Hank," he ordered as he turned towards the exit, "She's proven herself to be legitimate."

"Uh…Charles are you sure that…" but Hank was quickly cut off.

"Check and see if she has any injuries. If not, then let her go. Like us, she probably has students to attend to."

"Charles wait!" said Emma, still stuck behind the barrier, "Where are you going? Why don't you let me help? After what I did, I think I…"

"No Emma. Everything that has happened tonight is my fault. And I think it's time I finally come clean."

And with those ominous words, Xavier made his way towards the elevator, leaving Logan, Ororo, Laura, Hank, and Emma very shaken. He was a man they all respected in the utmost, yet here he was hanging his head low in shame. Having always known him to be so strong, it was shocking to see him acting like this. But in his eyes, they would all know the answers soon enough.

But first, he would start with the one person whom he had hurt most.

* * *

Upstairs in the dormitories, many of the residents had gotten up to tend to the students who were asking questions about last night. Naturally, they were forced to lie about a few things, but they knew it was for the better. But even the youngest and most naïve of students could tell that something was wrong if their solemn moods were any indication. 

For Scott, however, he stayed with his little girl. After having finally come in from the morning sunrise, he hovered over her protectively and watched her sleep. She looked so innocent…So beautiful. He would have broken down crying right then and there if he hadn't been so adamant about letting her sleep.

He could see so much his wife in this beautiful girl. She had her mother's hair, beauty, and heart. It tore at his soul knowing that she had been there to watch her mommy disappear into the heavens. Logan even told him that when they apprehended her, they had hit her. And even though Scott was not a violent man, hearing that someone had struck his daughter made him so angry that he would have blown those people away without a second thought.

He hated not being able to help his wife and daughter. He hated being so lost. He only hoped that this Emma woman would give them some answers. But he had a little girl to take care of and she remained his first priority.

"You are my sunshine…My little sunshine. My little baby…My little joy. And don't you dare cry…And don't you dare fright. Cause Daddy loves you…So baby sleep tight."

That little song had been one of the first things he had said to her on the day she was born. Now, it took on a much greater importance as they were faced with such despair. And with a soft kiss to her forehead, Scott took what comfort he could in knowing that his little girl was still there for him.

Just then, he heard a slight knock on his door and his attention was diverted from his sleeping daughter.

"Scott?" said Xavier in a soft tone, sensing his distraught state, "Scott, are you in there? I need to talk to you."

Without another word, Scott quietly made his way to the door and opened it to see the man he trusted most hovering there with a solemn look on his face.

"What is it Professor?" he said, trying to sound strong even when he was a mere shell of man, "Did you find something from that woman?"

"No, but…There's something we need to discuss…Something important," he told him, not looking him in the eye.

"Of course, let me just make sure that Rachel's okay."

"Certainly. I'll be in my study."

Casting the sleeping little girl a solemn look, the Professor retreated to his study to wait. He didn't want to watch the sight of Scott gently placing a blanket over his little girl's body and giving her a kiss on the cheek, whispering words of love and comfort. He didn't know how Scott was going to react to this, but he deserved to know…They both did.

* * *

In his study, the Professor anxiously waited for Scott to arrive. It was probably the most arduous wait of his life. He knew that what he was going to tell Scott would not be pleasant, but he had a right to know. And now that everything was so chaotic, he needed whatever assurance he could offer even at the expense of his own inner strife. 

While he waited, he held in his lap one of the many books he had used to study the Phoenix over the past decade. He had worked so hard trying to understand this force, but that didn't change anything in the end. He just kept looking at that fateful image of the fiery bird on the cover, for this was the being that was behind all this pain.

And as hopeless as it all seemed, Xavier was finally brought out of his state by the entrance of his eldest student.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" said Scott with a solemn look on his face.

"Yes Scott. Please, have a seat."

Scott sat down next to the Professor on one of the seats next to his desk. He noticed that he still had that solemn look on his face, which didn't lift his hopes all that much.

"So how bad is it?" he said, his words thick with worry, "What's the word on my wife? Is there any way we can save her? I know you know more than you've been letting on. And I think I deserve to know when it involves my family."

Xavier sighed, knowing this was going to be harder than he had anticipated. Shaw revealed that he had kept something from him for quite some time…Something that was very important surrounding Jean and he had kept it from him.

He didn't like the fact that he had flat out lied to Scott and his family for ten years. But he didn't see any way out of it. And now that everything was falling apart, there was nothing left to do than come clean.

"You're…You're right Scott," he said, choosing his words carefully, "You do deserve to know the truth."

"So what's going on?" he said, sounding half demanding and half desperate, "What have you been keeping from me!"

Xavier's gaze turned to the fateful picture on his desk that was taken just after the events of Apocalypse. The memory of that day still hung so strongly in his mind. And it still haunted him more than any other time in his life. And it was from this day on that he would begin lying to the students he loved so much.

"The power of the Phoenix…" he began in a solemn tone, "Is a power like no other. I…I thought I could study it. I thought I could learn its mythology and somehow find a way to contain it. But I…I guess that was very naïve of me to say the least."

"Professor…" said Scott, growing increasingly frustrated, "You're stalling. Why won't you tell me! Why won't you…"

"I'm sorry, Scott," he said, shaking his head in a fit of sorrow, "But when I was under Apocalypse's control, I saw things that…That I could never truly describe with words. I saw visions of what my X-men were going to face. And one of those visions had to do with Jean and the Phoenix."

It wasn't too hard to piece together the puzzle after that. And as soon as it came together, Scott's face contorted in a fit of anger.

"Ten years…You knew for ten years! And you didn't tell me!"

"No. I didn't."

"And it never crossed your mind to let me know on the day we got married! It never crossed your mind on the day we had Rachel! How could you keep something like this from me! From US! I trusted you! You're my baby's grandfather for crying out loud! Why would you keep this from me! WHY!"

The tone in Scott's voice stung like a red hot poker to the heart. For years, Professor Xavier had tried to help his students in whatever way he could, but in the end he couldn't even help the students who mattered most. Scott and Jean looked to him as a father figure and he had flat out lied to them in a way no father should ever lie to their kids.

He never wanted something like this to happen. Of all the visions he had sought to prevent, he never in a million years wanted it to get this bad.

"I…I thought I could stop this from happening," said the Professor with deep remorse, "I suspected that her powers were the catalyst that would draw this entity. And that chaos you saw back at Hellfire was the result of her growing mutation becoming a part of that power. I spent years placing blocks on Jean's mind and helping her cope. I never told her because I thought it would destroy her knowing that she was destined to perish at the hands of a cosmic level power. I thought I could stop it. I really did. And I failed, Scott. I failed you both."

Scott had never felt this angry before. He couldn't believe it. His own mentor had kept this from him. This was a man who gave him everything. He took him in when he was just a no-name orphan freak who couldn't see. It was because of him that he met Jean in the first place. And now here he was, telling him that the last ten years had been a big lie.

Looking down at his wedding ring, Scott's eyes filled with tears of sorrow. He never felt this upset before in his life. He had watched his own parents die before his very eyes, but even that couldn't amount to the kind of pain he felt right now. The woman he loved was in jeopardy, his little girl was hurting, and on top of it all his own mentor had known the whole time and lied to him about it.

"You should have told me," he choked out through his sorrow.

"I know, Scott. I should have…"

"You don't know shit!" he spat, "If you knew, then why did you do it! Jean is more than my wife, she's my best friend! You could have told me! I could have helped! I could have done something!"

"Scott, please…There was nothing any of us could have done."

"Bullshit! You lied to us and never let her know what was happening to her! We could have worked through this together! Not alone! And now look what happened! Look what happened to her because of your lies!"

Scott's words were harsh. He had never spoken to Xavier in this tone before. But given such pain, he could hardly blame him. His family was in turmoil and he was powerless to do anything about it. That alone was hard enough, but to learn that the man he trusted most had lied to him about this whole thing was just too much for him to bear.

"I'm sorry, Scott," said Xavier with real, honest pain in his voice, "I truly am. Please forgive me for my lack of foresight. I…I was only trying to help her. I wanted her to be happy. I didn't want her to wake up every morning worrying about turning into a monster. I wanted her to have the kind of happiness that she deserved."

"And you think that gives you an excuse?" said Scott bitterly.

"I never said it was, but…"

"Enough Professor! I've heard enough!" he yelled as he got up from his seat, "I'd expect lies from people like Magneto or the Hellfire Club, but not from you!"

"Scott please…I know this is hard on you, but…"

"No! You don't know shit! You kept this from my family and look what's happened! You may have failed, but I'm not going to let my wife be taken by some monster, no matter how powerful it is! I don't care what I have to do! I don't chare what price I have to pay! I'm going to get her back with or without your help!"

That shocked and hurt the Professor in a way no enemy or oppressor ever could. This man was like a son to him. And here he was yelling at him with such hatred. He knew he was in pain, but that didn't make what he was saying any less valid.

He truly deserved every ounce of this hatred. He had lied to him. He was worried that this was going to tear them apart forever. Because if there's one thing he knew about Scott, it's that he never made promises that he didn't keep.

"Scott…No words could ever express how sorry I am for not telling you, but I beg that you stop and think about this."

That didn't stop Scott as he was about to storm out. But then, the Professor played another card, desperate for any kind of reconciliation between him and his eldest student.

"And what about Rachel?" asked the Professor, stopping Scott at the door, "I know you love Jean, but what about your daughter? Are you really willing to go that far against something this dangerous when your daughter needs you?"

Scott was silent for a moment as he took in those words. Thinking back to his crying little girl, another tear formed in his eyes. Having come from the life of an orphan, he never thought in a million years that he'd find a family that he loved so much. But when he was with his wife and baby, it felt as though he was truly blessed.

All he wanted now was to hold his family in his arms. He wanted his wife back. He wanted to feel her warmth and to hear her soft voice. He wanted to hear his daughter laugh again and see her smile. And with such thoughts in mind, he knew there was only one answer he could possibly give.

"My baby needs her mother, Professor. It's as simple as that."

* * *

Back in the cold depths of endless space, the entity known as the Phoenix kept soaring through the cosmos in a fit of confusion and jubilation. Nothing was controlling her. Nothing was holding her back. Stars flickered at her presence as the power of creation and destruction rested within the palm of her hands. 

Nothing was safe. No living thing within the depths of the universe was capable of avoiding the Phoenix's wrath. At the rate she was going, she was going to destroy some unwitting civilization of life and slaughter billions in the blink of an eye. Yet still, this mortal conscious kept holding her back. This Jean Grey that she had merged with was still bound to her being.

"**The cosmos…Space…So vast and beautiful. And I…I can feel it all. Everything and nothing…Decimation and creation…I crave it! I need it!"**

The raging Dark Phoenix set her sights on yet another star. She couldn't resist the desire for new sensations any longer. Only this time, the star she saw had a planet in it's orbit…A planet where billions of living beings dwelled. Jean knew this and so did the Phoenix, yet it was still going to do it…It was going to consume this star and doom this entire civilization.

Now more than ever, the Phoenix could feel Jean fighting from within. These fights were becoming increasingly intense and her fragile being was starting to wear. Yet this chaos seemed only to fuel Dark Phoenix. This feeling of being evil, corrupt, and unimpeded felt really good. And because of this, there was no stopping it.

Then suddenly, just as it was about to lay siege to another star, the Phoenix felt something from within. Jean felt it too. This feeling…This connection…This drive…Something was calling her.

"**This…This feeling. I…"**

Then suddenly, she got another image from her chaotic consciousness. Only this time, it was much clearer than before. It was the image of a familiar man, a woman, and a little girl. They were happy together, siling joyfully in a playful embrace. It was something that had a feeling all its own…Something that brought out a part of Jean Grey that the Phoenix latched onto. And once it was drawn in, there was no turning back.

"**Scott…Rachel…My family."**

More images followed. This time they were images of other people, Jean Grey's friends to be precise. She saw friends like Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Bobby, Logan, Ororo, and the Professor. They all gave her these increasingly complicated feelings. And the more she felt them, the more they affected the Phoenix.

Soon, the cosmic entity began to embrace Jean's consciousness rather than fight it. It caused the Dark Phoenix image to flicker back to the image of the Phoenix that had arisen beforehand with the green and black suit. But it quickly returned to Dark Phoenix as the chaos continued. Only this time, there was something else driving it…Something far more powerful than before.

"**Phoenix…Jean…I…I'm becoming…Becoming…"**

Suddenly, she felt it in her mind. Or more accurately put, she felt it in Jean's mind. This connection…This feeling that was drawing her back from where she had come…It was calling out to her. She felt the insatiable urge to follow it. This place wasn't where she wanted to be.

No, there was another place out there…A place where she could find peace. A place called…Home.

"**Scott. My love. I feel you. So lost…So confused. Oh Scott! I…I need you!"**

And with a cosmic level revelation to guide it, the Phoenix left the star and planet alone and traveled back to a tiny dot in the vast universe known as Earth. She may not have had all her pieces together, but hopefully she would find them in the place where the heart and soul of Jean Grey-Summers resided.

And back on Earth, Scott Summers, who had been watching his daughter sleep peacefully, felt this disturbance through the link he shared with his wife. And the second he sensed it, he clutched his head. There was so much chaos…So much turmoil. Part of it was Jean, but there was something else to it that he couldn't even begin to describe. He wasn't sure what it all meant, but at least one thing was clear now.

"Jean…She's coming home."

* * *

SHE'S COMING BACK! REVIEW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! 


	8. Reaching Out

**Heart of the Phoenix  
Chapter 8: Reaching Out**

* * *

With Logan, Ororo, Hank, and Laura staying with Emma and the Professor confronting Scott, the rest of the staff handled the students who didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on.

Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Amanda, Bobby, and Jubilee had done what they could, but in the end it was unanimously decided that classes should be cancelled for the time being. With so many reeling from what had happened, everybody was just trying to make sense of all this.

While they had all tried to get whatever rest they could, it was hard when their friend was out there alone and confused. Add to that, seeing how much this hurt Scott and Rachel was just too difficult to bear. Rachel had always been a beacon of happiness. She just had a knack for getting everybody to smile with her radiant aura. But seeing her cry was more than anybody could take.

Eventually, they gave up trying to rest. Rogue and Remy stayed awake the whole time, holding each other in bed, not wanting to let go. Kurt and Amanda spent all night praying for Jean's safety. And Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, and Jubilee gave up on sleep after a mere two hours and spent the rest of the night in the living room talking about what had happened.

Now, they were all gathered in the kitchen, trying to refuel their tired bodies in whatever way they could. But after last night, nobody had much of an appetite.

"So what do ya think is gonna happen wit' dat Emma woman?" asked Remy as he shared a cup of coffee with his wife.

"Beats me," said Jubilee as she casually swirled her cereal in her bowl, "I guess the Professor will let her go if she doesn't know anything more."

"Well that's totally not fair!" said Kitty in frustration, "She, like, helped those people turn Jean into that monster! I know she was close to Xavier and all, but…"

"Easy Katya," coaxed Piotr as he placed his strong hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, "You heard what Logan told us about her. She had no choice in the matter. She was just as much a puppet as we were."

"Yeah right," said Rogue in a cynical tone, "Do ya really believe that?"

"Personally, I believe that Logan wouldn't tell us anything unless he was sure it was true," answered Piotr confidently.

This silenced the table. Piotr was right. Logan didn't say things without certainty, but regardless of the answers Emma provided, there were still so many questions left unanswered. But some were just too hard to contemplate through all this pain.

"Hey, has anybody checked on Scott and Rachel?" asked Bobby, sick of the silence.

"No, but I did pass him upstairs to let him know that I vas praying for him and Jean," said Kurt as he stared at half a bagel, "He didn't seem to notice though. He seemed really upset about something."

"Well it ain't like he don't have a reason to be," said Remy with a tired sigh, "His lady is gone and dere's no tellin' what's gonna happen to her now. Plus, he's got a little girl to take care of. Hell, I can't say I would be feelin' de same way if it had been ma cherè."

"Yeah, Ah think we could all agree on that," said Rogue, snuggling up to her husband and feeling the comfort his warmth comfort.

Such words drew Amanda towards Kurt as well. In thinking about how difficult this ordeal had been on Scott, she came to appreciate that she had a man like Kurt in her life. She could never imagine losing him. It was hard enough when her parents tore them apart, but to have the one you loved most taken away by some cosmic force…There were just no words for that kind of pain.

"So where do you think Jean is right now?" asked Amanda, her thoughts drifting back towards their missing friend.

"She's a part of a cosmic being," said Bobby as he sat down next to Jubilee, "I don't think we can begin to understand where something like that would go."

"But she's still our Jean," reminded Amanda, "And power or no power, she's got to go somewhere."

"True, but if you were a being who had that much power in the palm of your hand, where exactly would you go?" asked Jubilee.

A heavy silence soon fell over the team as hey considered this mind boggling possibility. And regardless of how ill-equipped the mortal mind was to ascertain such a thought, this was still their friend, Jean Grey-Summers.

Nobody had the energy to answer that question as they remained silent in their dazed state. But just when the silence was getting to them, Logan entered with an urgent look on his face.

"Everybody, suit up and meet in the War Room! It looks like Jeannie's comin' home!"

* * *

Naturally, it didn't take long for everybody to converge in the lower levels. The knowledge that their friend was coming back was enough to break them out of any daze. It was a bit unnerving, however, to see Scott again, who had been so reclusive since he got back. He was also avoiding the Professor's eyes, but that was another matter altogether. Right now, it was all about finding Jean.

As soon as everybody had suited up and entered the briefing room, they were surprised to see Emma Frost there as well. She was standing besides the Professor, looking as if she was a part of the team when many of them still saw her as an enemy. But with their friend's life on the line, that took a back seat for now.

"What's going on, Professor? And what's SHE doing here?" asked Kitty as she entered ahead of the gang by phasing herself and Piotr through the wall.

"Easy Shadowcat. She's helping us," assured Xavier as Emma kept a stoic demeanor.

"Helping us? Yeah right, dat's rich!" scoffed Remy.

"Hey, do you want to find your friend or bicker with me! It's your choice X-men!" spat Emma, "But I'm going to help! And like it or not, you need me!"

Nobody was too thrilled to have her around, but few wanted to start another scuffle. Yet that didn't stop Logan from keeping a careful eye on her. Puppet or no puppet, he was never quick to trust when it came to people who had hurt his family.

The only person who didn't seem to care was Scott Summers, who remained quiet as he stood a clear distance away from Xavier.

"So zhen vhat's zhe story, Professor? Did you get a reading on Jean?" asked Kurt, focusing on the task at hand.

"No. He didn't. But I did," said Scott, his voice more stern than usual, "I felt my link with Jean flare up again. I sensed her. I felt her. There was confusion, frustration, and passion. It was as if she was looking for a part of her that was missing."

"Missing?" said Bobby, "What could she be missing?"

"I don't know," said Scott with a sigh, "But whatever she's looking for, she's coming back to Earth to find it."

"Which is exactly why we must act fast," said Xavier as he brought up a holographic image of the Earth, "I've been monitoring psychic energy spikes since we returned and I've noticed that Jean's readings are intense in a way that goes beyond mere alpha class mutations."

"Beyond Alpha?" said Rogue curiously, "But Ah thought that alpha was the highest stage a mutant could be?"

"Not quite, my dear Rogue," said Hank as he explained, "You see, of all the classes of mutation there are, there happen to be a few ultra rare cases of power that goes beyond human abilities and boarder the realm of godhood."

"Godhood?" said Jubilee, finding that hard to believe even by their standards, "You mean Jean's becoming a god?"

"No, but she's becoming the next best thing…An omega level mutant," said Hank ominously, "And to give you an idea of how rare and powerful this level is, just know that there have been only two recorded mutants that have reached that level…Apocalypse and Proteus."

"And unfortunately, you all know how those ended," said Ororo in a solemn tone.

That did not lift the hopes of the team, but the Professor went on, showing little signs of dissuasion despite these disturbing circumstances.

"Jean's powers have been evolving for years. And in that time, I've tried to help her gain control of those abilities. But through the power of this entity, the Phoenix, all those control mechanisms have been shattered and her powers are exponentially growing into the omega level range. And if she is not stopped soon, then there's a good chance she may become a great danger to herself and everybody around her."

"So she's losing control and can tear us down molecule by molecule? Fantastic. So what do we do about it?" said Bobby, not sounding too hopeful.

"What do you think we do, Iceman?" said Scott in a disgruntled tone, not liking his sarcasm one bit, "We try and separate her from that entity!"

"That may be a problem Mr. Summers," said Emma as she interjected.

"Oh? And how would you know?" asked Amanda skeptically.

"Need I remind you that I was almost the White Queen of the Hellfire Club at one point?" she quipped in a confident tone, "I know more about this thing than any of you and I know for a fact that separating these two is NOT a possibility."

"Bullshit!" shot Logan, "That thing took her over! And as long as it doesn't belong in that body, we can kick it out!"

"Wrong again, Wolverine," said Emma ominously, "Jean Grey and the Phoenix are more closely linked than you think. They've been linked to one another since the moment she was born. In fact, if the legends I heard were true, her first act as a human being was to reach out to this entity and connect with it, so don't think for a second that this is new for her."

A heavy silence came over the room. It was hard to digest, knowing that their friend had always been a part of this all powerful force. But as much as they didn't want to believe it, they knew if anybody knew the truth about this thing, it was Emma.

"Is that all?" said Piotr wearily.

"No…There's more," said Emma with a sigh, "At this very moment, Phoenix is trying to completely merge with Jean Grey. Now chances are, she's fighting it. But I'm afraid this is where my knowledge ends and speculation begins. The only thing we can be sure of is that whatever it's looking for, it's not going to stop until it finds it. And if that means tearing through planets, stars, and entire galaxies, then so be it."

A sinking feeling formed in the pit of everyone's stomach. They had already fought to save the world many times before, but never had they been forced to save the universe. This was an entity on a cosmic scale. They were just a bunch of rag-tag mortals with special abilities. What could they possibly do against something like this?

"Then I guess that leaves us with only one option," said Scott, still as determined as ever.

"What's that, Cyke?" asked Logan.

"Help Jean fight this thing before it wipes her out. I can still feel her through our link! I can reach her! And if we can all give her enough strength, then maybe she can reassert control!"

"Haven't you been listening, Summers?" scoffed Emma, "She's NOT going to get control of this thing! She's a part of it for crying out loud!"

"And I'm a part of her," said Scott, casting the blonde telepath an angry look, "Phoenix or no Phoenix, she's my wife! And I'm not going to give up on her!"

"I don't know, Scott," said Kitty, who was beginning to think this was not a winnable fight, "If this thing is really a part of her, then she might be beyond saving."

"No! I refuse to believe that!" shot Scott, which almost caused Piotr to jump in front of his girlfriend out of instinct.

"Calm down, comrade!" he urged.

"Yeah, Cyke. Take it easy!" said Logan as he and Laura stood by him, "You ain't gonna help Jeannie like this."

"I know!" he yelled back, "But what do you expect me to do! You're all telling me that my wife is beyond saving!"

"That may not be so, Scott," said the Professor, causing everybody to look back at their mentor with a surprised glance.

"What? But I thought…" began Hank, but the Professor cut him off.

"I know the circumstances we're dealing with my friend," he said with a tired sigh, "But I also know that I'm responsible for this. Jean is my student and I have to do everything in my power to save her."

These words earned him a bitter look from Scott, who was still reeling from the revelation about Xavier lying to him. But nevertheless, he heard him out.

"But Professor," argued Amanda, "If Jean is really a part of this thing, how can we separate it from her?"

"That's just it, Daytripper. We can't think in terms of separation. We must think in terms of control. Jean's mind is without blocks or barriers to stop her powers from growing. And it is this lack of control which seems to be the catalyst that Phoenix needs in order to effectively merge with her."

"So dat means dat if ya can get dose blocks back up…" said Remy, who was beginning to understand what the Professor was getting at.

"Then maybe we can remove the very thing that's driving the Phoenix," concluded Xavier, "And with that, she may be able to at least tame this force."

"But will she still be a part of it?" asked Laura, who knew better than most people the difficulty of self control, "Control or no control, if this thing is a part of her, it could remain a factor."

"Yes, I understand that, Laura. But let's take this one step at a time," said Xavier, "We'll plan for other such complications as they arise, but for now…"

Then suddenly, the computer flashed bright red and a few alarming buzzers began to sound. This caused Xavier and Hank to spring into action as they took to the controls and got a glimpse of what looked to be impossible readings.

"Professor! What is it?" asked Rogue over the alarms, "Is it Jean?"

"These readings…" said Hank in amazement, "They're…Impossible!"

"It's her…" affirmed Xavier, "She's back."

"But where?" asked Ororo as everybody crowded around the computer.

"I'm not quite sure, but…"

However, Scott picked up on this before he could answer. He didn't need some fancy machine to tell him that his wife was back. He could feel it in his mind through the link they shared. And now that she was back, it was once again strong and connected on a level even deeper than before.

"Don't bother, Professor. I know where she's going," said Scott as he clutched his temples, "And if she's at the place I think she's at then we have to hurry!"

* * *

As soon as Jean's return was confirmed, the whole team scrambled through the lower levels in preparation for their confrontation with Jean. Cosmic entity or no cosmic entity, they had to help her. And even if her power bordered that of a god, there was no going back now. Jean was still their friend and she needed them now more than ever.

Yet just as everybody was making a mad dash to suit up, Scott Summers was in the room he shared with his wife putting on his Cyclops uniform. Looking in the mirror, he prayed to whatever higher power he could to give him the strength to save the woman he loved. Rachel was still fast asleep and looking back at her, he had all the more incentive to succeed.

He was about to make his leave when suddenly, his eye fell upon one of the many pictures on his dresser. It was one of Jean's favorites…One she always got emotional over. It was taken on the day Rachel was born. It showed her holding the little bundle of joy in her arms while he protectively embraced them both. Thinking back to that memory, Scott smiled for the first time since this ordeal began.

Knowing this moment was something Jean treasured just as much as he did, he went on to remove the picture and fold it up so he could put it in his pocket, hoping it would give him strength for the coming battle.

"Daddy?" came a voice that snapped him out of his daze.

"Rachel?" he said, returning to his little girl's side.

"Daddy, where are you going?" she asked in the innocent voice that always made his heart skip a beat.

Scott smiled at his beautiful little girl, gently touching the strands of beautiful red hair that reminded him of his wife. He knew she couldn't even begin to understand what they were up against. But this was his family. This was his whole world. And he was going to save them both.

"Daddy's going to go get mommy, okay?" he said softly.

"Mommy?" she said, sitting up with renewed energy, "But what about the monster?"

"I'll take care of it, sweetie. Just stay here and rest. I'm going to bring mommy home, you hear? I'm going to save her."

Rachel just looked back at her daddy with those beautiful green eyes of hers…The same eyes that so sharply resembled her mother. There was still so much worry for her mommy. She didn't want that monster to hurt her. And all she could do was give her daddy a big hug, hoping that she'd see her mommy again soon.

Scott naturally returned her embrace, tightly holding his little girl and kissing her on the forehead to let her know that Daddy was going to make it all right again. It tore at his heart seeing his family so torn by something they couldn't control. But for the woman he loved and the family he cared so deeply for, he vowed that he was going to make it right.

"I love you, baby. Don't ever forget how much Daddy loves you," he told her, trying hard not to get too choked up before a mission.

"I love you too, Daddy," said the little girl with tears in her eyes, "Please save mommy."

"Don't worry baby girl…I will. Just stay here and wait for us. We'll come back. I promise you, Rachel…Mommy and daddy will come back."

With one final hug, Scott placed another kiss on his daughter's forehead, letting a few more tears escape his eyes. He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a wonderful family, but he was eternally grateful for them in every way imaginable.

He didn't want to part from his little girl, but he knew he had to for the sake of his wife. Even though it was a very real possibility that this Phoenix could destroy them all, he refused to allow it to destroy that which he loved most. And once he set his little girl back down onto the bed, he took one last look at her before he they would finally part.

"Be safe, Rachel. Daddy's got to go now, okay?"

"Okay," she said with tear-stained eyes, "Tell mommy to come home."

And with that, Scott left to meet Logan, who was waiting just outside the door. Even though he wasn't one for sappy moments, seeing Scott hold his daughter and tell her how much he loved definitely struck him.

As a father himself, he knew this had to be very hard on him. But looking back at this kid who he had known since he was twelve years old, he knew in his heart that he was strong enough to take this thing on.

"You ready, Cyke?" asked Logan, looking back at his long time student concern.

"I'm ready," he said, trying hard not to sound choked up, "Come on…Let's go save Jean."

He made it sound so easy. But then again, when was anything ever easy for them?

"Save Jeannie from a cosmic force…You're crazy, ya know that bub?"

"No, I'm one step beyond crazy. I'm a husband and a father."

* * *

Once Scott left with Logan, little Rachel Summers remained wide awake on her mommy and daddy's bed. She knew daddy had told her to stay here and rest, but with her mommy still out there, there was just no way for her young mind to do that.

She could hear more activity in the halls, which was probably the rest of daddy's hero team as she called it. Usually when they went out to save the world, someone like Auntie Laura would stay behind and watch over the school. But she never knew what was going on. Mommy and Daddy didn't talk about it. They only told her they were going out to make the world safer and that she should stay behind.

But this time was different. Her mommy was in trouble and a monster was hurting her. She remembered how those bad people took her and daddy to that big scary place and said they were going to use her and she remembered how she had tried to fight against the big scary men to save her, but they just hit.

Now mommy was in even greater danger. The monster had taken her away to a far away place in the sky. But if daddy and Grandpa Xavier were going out to save her, than that could only mean that she's coming back. And the thought of her mommy coming back was just too much for her to resist.

Looking over at the pictures that her mommy and daddy kept on the desk, her young eyes fell upon one of them in their uniforms. They told her it was from when they were younger and just started being superheroes. She often told them how she wanted to be a superhero too and save the world like them, but they were always worried about her getting hurt.

But regardless of this fear, Daddy had always told her to never be afraid. And she did love her mommy a lot and she wanted to help her. And even though her daddy had told her to stay in his room, saving mommy was more important. And if she had to disobey the rules in order to do that, then she'd take her timeout later.

"Don't worry, Mommy…" she said to herself as she got up off the bed and scurried down the hallway, "I'll be brave like you and daddy always tell me. I'll help you beat the monster."

* * *

After a good fifteen minutes of frantic planning, the X-men gathered in the main hanger. There wasn't a lot of time for protocol, but they were used to those feelings in a ways. And with the stakes this high, there really wasn't much that could be done other than hope for the best.

Laura was set to stay behind since the Professor was going to be going along on this one. At first she protested, but after some gentle coaxing from Logan, she conceded to their wishes. She never liked being left out of a fight, especially one that her father was a part of. But she knew as well as he did that somebody had to watch the institute and since she was the youngest, she was stuck with it.

With everybody ready to go, the team of gifted mutants boarded the X-jet and prepared for the fight of their lives. Scott was in the cockpit making the final preparations while the others assembled. Down below, Logan was having one last heartfelt talk with his daughter, Laura.

"Come back in one piece, father," she said, her tone remaining neutral even though she was raging on the inside.

"I'll be back, darlin'. I promise," said Logan as he drew former weapon X23 into an embrace, "Just look after the kids and be safe, ya hear?"

"I will," said Laura, her emotions finally beginning to show, "Be careful, okay?"

"You know me, kid. I'm the best at what I do."

A slight tear escaped from Laura's eyes, but Logan was quick to wipe it away as he cast her one last smile before turning to the plane. He could see Ororo standing there at the entrance smiling back at what she had seen.

"You really are all heart, Logan," she commented as she watched him cast his daughter one final goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah…I know. Just don't let the rest of the kiddies in on it," said Logan as he took his girlfriend's hand and followed her in.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Logan. We've always known," said Kitty from behind, earning her a slight scowl.

"Come on, Katya. Let us tease Wolverine later," said Piotr as he stood beside his girlfriend and took his seat, "Now we must go save our friend."

The rest of the team filed in with Kurt, Amanda, Rogue, Remy, Bobby, and Jubilee. They were all in full uniform, ready to take on the Phoenix. It was a fight that had few parallels, but it was one they had to do if they were to save Jean.

"I hope this isn't going to be the end, Kurt," said Amanda, now in her Daytripper uniform, sitting beside her fiancé, "We still have a wedding to plan."

"And ve'll see it through, liebe. I know ve vill," said Kurt as he took her hand and held it close, "Ve just have to have faith that ve can stop zhis thing before it destroys us all."

"Well if this thing is as powerful as the Professor says it is, then we had better think of somethin' soon," added Rogue, who was sitting next to her husband, "Ah don't want this world to end anymore than y'all do."

"And it won't cherè. We'll beat it," said Remy confidently, casting his wife a reassuring smile, "Besides, we have to if we're gonna have dat baby of ours."

That got Rogue to smile as she clung to her husband's arm, knowing they were going up against one of the most menacing forces they had ever faced. But if they came out on top, she wanted to start a family and not waste a second more of the precious time they had been blessed with.

Upon seeing this mushy display of affection, Jubilee diverted her gaze out the window. She was sitting right next to Bobby, who was not his usual upbeat self. But even though he was a jokester at heart, he knew how to be serious when the stakes were this high.

"What about you, Jubes?" he found himself asking, "Any plans for the future if we survive this?"

Turning back towards the boy who she was just getting to grow close to again, she took his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"If we survive this…I think I'll follow everybody else and not waste any more time holding back from what I really want in life."

"Oh? And how would you do that?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see after it's over, Iceman," she said with a grin, which seemed to say enough.

Such shows of tenderness from the couples got a reaction from Scott, who tried not to look as he and Hank sat in the cockpit. Seeing this reminded him of how much he missed Jean. But she was at the center of this whole mess. If they couldn't stop her, then they'd all be cosmic dust. He didn't want it to come to that…He wouldn't.

"Okay Hank. I think we're ready," said Scott, now in his full leadership mode.

"I think so too," affirmed Hank, "All that's left is the Professor."

Scott's face contorted slightly at that, but he hid it as he saw Xavier enter the aircraft, followed closely by Emma Frost. He had in his lap the helmet to Cerebra, a machine that had recently replaced the old Cerebro unit. It was many times more powerful and twice as tricky compared to the old one, but for the Phoenix they would need all the help they could get.

"Okay team…We don't have much time before the Phoenix arrives. We have to confront her before she becomes even more unstable. Cosmic entity or not cosmic entity, this is still Jean. We just have to get through to her. So let's not waste a single moment and move out!"

"Already ahead of you, Charles," said Hank as he activated the ramp and fired up the engines for takeoff.

The Professor prepared his mind as he settled in his seat just behind Scott, who was still not talking to him. Looking back at the young man whom he had lied to for so long, he hoped he could make it up to him and his family by using all the power at his disposal to save Jean.

"Don't worry dear Charles," said Emma reassuringly, "He can't hold a grudge forever."

"I don't know, Emma. I have a lot to answer for," he said with a sigh, his mind still not at ease as he looked back down at the Cerebra helmet, "Jean may be manifesting something that goes beyond all mortal understanding, but she's still my student and I owe her as much."

Such words got the blonde telepath to smile because no matter how bad things got, he was still the noble man she loved and respected so much.

"You really do have a big heart, Charles. Don't ever change," she said, trying to sound encouraging, "Just relax your mind and focus on the task at hand…Because chances are, we'll need it."

"I have no doubt we will, Emma," said Xavier solemnly, "Because where we're going is most certainly not going to be pleasant for either Phoenix or Jean."

"I certainly won't argue that, Charles," said Hank from the cockpit, "If anything, she'd probably be more manageable if she went back to the Hellfire Club. But if this is where she's going, then I guess all we can do is be there for her."

"That may not be enough, Beast," said Scott as he kicked in the afterburner, "I know Jean…I know her better than anybody ever has or ever will. And if she's going to get through this, she's going to have to confront some old demons of hers. And one of the biggest by far is where she's heading right now…Her hometown in Connecticut."

* * *

While the plane soared through the mid afternoon sky at speeds that would have put others to shame, the tension amongst the team remained strong. Emma and the Professor were mentally preparing themselves for the strain they were going to have to endure in order to stop the Phoenix.

Everybody was praying for the well being of their friend, hoping this would not be the battle that would end it all. For Scott, he kept sending out messages of love through the psychic link that bound him so deeply to this woman. He told her how much she meant to him and how much he needed her. He knew in his heart that Jean was strong and that she was fighting this. And no matter what the cost, he was going to get her back.

Yet unknown to him, or anybody else on the craft for that matter, there was someone else on the plane who was just as determined. And thanks to being the daughter of a powerful telepath and having learned the value of a focused mind early on in life, Rachel Anne Summers remained undetected as she sat silently as a stole away in one of the many compartments on the jet.

She knew her daddy would not like this, but for the sake of helping mommy fight the monster, she was willing to take that risk. And thankfully, that story her Uncle Bobby had told her about the time he snuck on a mission to stop a giant spider came in handy as she followed the same route and stayed silent in one of the storage bins.

Only for her, she was careful to keep her young mind clear. Mommy had always taught her that if she was going to do the same tricks as her one day, she would have to learn how to organize her mind. And now it was paying off. With everybody so distracted, they didn't know that she was there.

All she could think about was saving her mommy. A monster was trying to take her away and she was not going to let that happen. She loved her mommy and daddy and they had always told her to be brave and stick up for what she believed in. And even though this might not have been what they had in mind, she believed in helping her mommy.

In her young hands, she held a small picture that she took from her room of her, mommy, and daddy. It was taken during her last big birthday party and having it with her helped give the little girl strength beyond her age. And with a silent prayer just like the ones that her Uncle Kurt had taught her, she vowed to save her mommy.

"Don't worry, mommy. We'll stop the monster."

* * *

AN: It's definitely heating up now, so stay tuned to see where it goes next! In the meantime, don't forget to REVIEW! Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Thank you all very much for reading and I wish you all the best!

THE PHOENIX COMMANDS THEE! REVIEW!


	9. Homecoming

**Heart of the Phoenix  
Chapter 9: Homecoming**

* * *

In a large, Victorian style mansion on the outskirts of New York City, the ritual started by the Hellfire Club was not done yet. While the bulk of the club perished at the hands of the Phoenix, the two most important members made it out with their most vital resource in hand…The M'krann crystal.

Sebastian Shaw and Selene were the lucky ones, but they had also been the most resourceful. They had hidden escape compartments built into the chamber that nobody knew about and even if there had been any other survivors, they wouldn't be able to do much after they took the power of the Phoenix for themselves. Because even though the ritual had been stopped, that didn't mean it couldn't be completed.

"This is taking too long, Selene! What's the hold up?" said and impatient Black King as he paced restlessly.

"Will you shut up!" spat the Black Queen, "This sort of thing can't be rushed! But don't worry, the power of the Phoenix will be ours soon enough!"

"You better be right about this," retorted Shaw, "We've waited too long and worked too hard to let this chance slip away. And now that we don't have a telepath to aid us, we cannot afford any mistakes."

"Bah! No telepath is necessary at this point. I still can't believe you wanted to use that blonde bitch of yours as a control. You should have let me torture and kill her years ago! But NO! You just HAD to have a thing for her!"

"That's besides the point!" shot Shaw, growing increasingly agitated, "Yes, it was a mistake to use her again, but she wasn't the one who halted the ritual! It was those damned X-men!"

"Well they won't stand in the way of this one!" said Selene confidently as she lit a series of black candles around a marble podium where the M'krann crystal rested, "As soon as I complete this spell, those little pricks will be the first to feel our wrath!"

"Let us hope so. Because now that the Phoenix has returned, we must finish soon or we'll all be cosmic dust."

* * *

It was raining incessantly in the skies over Connecticut as a fiery flame descended onto Earth. A quiet neighborhood cul-de-sack that stood in a state of disrepair lay silent in the pounding rain with the distant sounds of booming thunder echoing over the decaying structures.

Every house had a 'for sale' sign on it, but it didn't look as though there were many prospects. It was as if everybody had just packed up and left. Now all that was left was a bunch of rotting wood and brick houses. But it one fateful house in which the fiery flames of the Phoenix fell upon. And despite the pouring rain and darkened skies, the being that had consumed a star settled on the soft ground.

"**I…I'm home."**

She couldn't help but be drawn to this place. Yet at the same time, she was also repulsed. It was an odd feeling, but it was a sensation it was bent on exploring.

Still in her Dark Phoenix outfit, she walked through the pouring rain into the worn down house. As soon as she stepped in she was greeted by empty rooms, unstable floor boards, and an ominous flight of stairs. The wood was rotting, the bricks were cracked, and it looked as though it hadn't been inhabited for a long time.

But as she entered, she began to ascertain the true significance of this fateful structure.

"_Mommy! Mommy! The voices are yelling again!" cried a little redheaded girl as she clutched her head in pain._

"_Oh no! She's doing it again, John!" yelled an elder woman who was trying to hold the thrashing little girl._

"_I know! Jean, you have to stop this! There are no voices!"_

_But this didn't stop the little girl from crying as she clutched her head in agony._

"_Yes there are! They're screaming at me! They sound like you! And they're all mad at me! Please make them stop!"_

_The two elders wrestled with the little girl, but she kept on thrashing, scratching and hitting the two older people repeatedly. At one point, the old man's glasses were knocked off and the woman received a nasty scratch to the face._

"_Stop it Jean! You're being a stubborn brat! THERE ARE NO VOICES!"_

This haunting scene played out before the eyes of the cosmic entity and she felt a sting of pain course through her being. Tears formed in her eyes…Tears of sorrow, despair, and loss. These were feelings of pain, mortal feelings the Phoenix had never felt before. And even though it wielded the power to create and destroy these memories really hurt because it was painful to Jean Grey.

"**No! Mom…Dad."**

_Suddenly, an older looking girl came scurrying down the stairs with an urgent look on her face._

"_Oh no! Not again!" she said as she scrambled to her parent's aid, "Why the hell is she doing this!"_

"_I don't know!" yelled the man, "But she won't stop! No matter what we do, she won't stop!"_

"_I think we should call the hospital again!" exclaimed the older woman as she felt another scratch on her arm._

_But as soon as she heard those words, the little redheaded girl's eyes widened with horror and she let out a pained scream._

"_NOOOOOOOO! NO HOSPITAL!"_

_Suddenly, everything around them shook violently. Small objects randomly flew through the air like deadly missiles. The little redheaded girl's frantic cries seemed to fuel this act as the two elders and the other young girl attempted to fight off the incoming objects._

"_JEAN! JEAN, STOP THIS AT ONCE!" demanded the woman._

"_NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" the little girl screamed._

"_Come on, sis! Don't do this! Don't…"_

_Then suddenly, the older girl was cut off by the impact of a picture frame to her head. The flying object had been traveling at a speed too fast for her to dodge and the second it made contact with her head, the sharp corners pierced her skull and knocked her out as she fell to the floor in a bloody heap._

"_SARA!" cried the older man as he scrambled to his older daughter's aid, "Jean, what have you done!"_

"_No…Please…I didn't mean to, I…"_

_Just then, a flower pot struck the older woman and she fell to the floor unconscious with a few broken bones. This sight became more than she could bear as she shot up from her downed state and ran out the door._

"_Mommy! No!"_

_But as she ran out into the yard, the voices didn't stop. If anything, they got stronger. And whatever force had been at work inside the house had followed her outside as well. Yard equipment, mail boxes, and bicycles with little kids still riding them levitated into the air and flung themselves randomly at the people unlucky enough to be in their way._

_Cars rattled, panicking yells erupted, and at the center of it all was a little girl who was unable to suppress the power that lay within._

"_What's happening to me? What's going on?"_

The Phoenix couldn't take it anymore. These memories were too painful. She didn't like feeling this, but she could not escape them. This is what Jean Grey was feeling. These were her experiences…Her sensations. And like it or not, she couldn't escape them.

"**No! Make it stop! Make it stop!"**

The tears of fire flowed down her eyes as she ran up the stairs, as if to run away from these memories that played out through her mind. But no matter where she ran, she couldn't get away from the pain.

These were mortal feelings and she was an immortal entity. How could she handle this? It hurt so much, but why? Why did this strike her when so few forces in the universe could even touch her?

The more she experienced, the more prevalent Jean Grey became. She was still fighting her, but the more the Phoenix felt the less it fought back. The line between one being and another was beginning to blur. Her Dark Phoenix outfit reverted back to her peaceful green outfit. Then suddenly, she entered a new room that she was inexplicably drawn to.

It was the only room that still had furniture in it. It was all covered by white sheets and seemed to be in the greatest state of disrepair. There were dents in the wall, broken glass on the floor, and splintered wood everywhere. Yet through this room, the dormant consciousness of Jean Grey surfaced and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, her voice echoed through these charred walls.

"My…My room."

She couldn't believe her eyes. She was in the room of her childhood…The room she lived in until…But no, she wouldn't allow herself to think about that. It was just too painful.

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon an unmarked box in the center of the room. Like everything else in the house, it was rotten and looked was falling apart. Yet despite this, she was still drawn to it.

Then, as soon as she opened it, new feelings coursed through her. And this time, they wrought with pain.

"I…I can't believe it."

They were ser old toys. All this time and her toys were still here. There weren't much, but a few did stick out, such as a stuffed animal of a Cyclops that made her smile.

With tears still in her eyes, she picked up the little doll and hugged it as she once had all those years ago. It was still so soft. And instead of this horrible sadness, she felt warmth and comfort. And as her eyes fell upon the other forgotten relics of the box, this feeling grew.

"After all these years…They're still here."

Soon, her eyes fell upon a few framed pictures. They all depicted a little girl with red hair that looked like a younger version of herself. Some of them were simple, but others held more meaning, such as one where she was smiling and hugging a cute little cat.

"Prometheus. Yes, I remember you."

The smile on her face widened, but then her eyes fell upon another picture and those feelings of nostalgic joy soon gave way to pain.

"Mom…Dad…Sara…"

One picture was all it took. It was old, taken long before the horrible memories that so vividly plagued her mind. It showed her, her mom, her dad, and her sister smiling in a loving hug. Yet despite the happiness conveyed in the photo, her grip on the frame tightened as sorrow once again consumed her.

"_NO! NOOOOO! MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!" cried a little redheaded girl as she was dragged into a large hospital van by three imposing men._

_Her cries did nothing as the whole neighborhood surrounded her. They all bore witness to her power earlier and she could see other ambulances in the area taking away people that had been injured during her wrath, one of which was her older sister._

"_FREAK! FREAK!"_

"_GET HER OUT OF HERE!"_

"_SHE'S POSSESSED! SHE'S A DEMON!"_

"_AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"_

"_No…Please!" she cried as she felt a needle go into her arm, causing the world around her to fade to black, "I'm not a freak. I'm not a…"_

_But that's as far as she got as her eyes fell upon her mommy and daddy one last time. Her mother had a cold glare to her as she clutched her broken ribs and leaned on her husband for support. They looked so ashamed. Their little girl had become a monster. _

_And the last thing she saw before everything faded was their hallow glares because in their minds, they no longer had a daughter named Jean Grey._

"No!" she cried as she gripped the frame.

Suddenly, she reverted back to her Dark Phoenix costume and crushed the photograph with her hands, letting it burn into dust.

"**NOOOOOOOO!"**

In a fit of overwhelming sorrow, Dark Phoenix clutched the stuffed Cyclops as she fell to her knees. Her body was consumed by flames and the rotting wood caught fire. The old structure burned easily, but it didn't matter to her. She was in too much pain to care.

All she could do is cry, clutching the stuffed doll she loved so much for whatever comfort it had to offer. And the more she cried, the more the fires spread. Soon, the whole house was ablaze and crumbling to ashes.

However, this scene did not go unnoticed as the X-jet soared overhead at a low altitude through the pouring rain.

"Oh no…We're too late," said Scott, knowing full well what was causing that fire.

"Hold on! I'm taking it down!" said Hank as he engaged the vertical landing mechanisms and descended to the ground.

"Is this the place I think it is?" said Logan as followed Scott out of the jet.

"I'm afraid so, Logan," affirmed Xavier as he was pushed out by Emma with the Cerebra helmet in his lap, "This is the neighborhood Jean grew up in."

"You mean the same neighborhood where parents abandoned her?" said Ororo wearily.

"The very same," he affirmed grimly.

"Great. And something tells me dis walk down memory lane ain't gonna be too pleasant," added Gambit.

"Which is why we have to stop her before she becomes too unstable!" exclaimed Scott as he stepped out into the cold rain, "If we don't do something soon, she'll…"

Suddenly, a deafening bang echoed through the neighborhood. It came from the fateful house that the Phoenix had been so drawn to. Now, with the painful moments of Jean Grey's life playing out within her mind, she was more enraged than ever.

Consumed by her sorrow, she unleashed a blast that shattered her old house as if it were made of toothpicks. And as the X-men gathered in the pouring rain, they watched in horror as a very angry looking Phoenix walked through the charred rubble, the stuffed doll still in hand.

"Oh man, she does NOT look happy!" said Bobby nervously.

"Oh really, ya think!" shot Rogue, "Now what do we do!"

But as others panicked, Scott ran up to the woman he loved and tried to get through all the rage he knew she was feeling.

"Jean!" he cried.

"**No! Stay back!"**

A sudden burst of flame caused Scott to stop cold in his tracks as he took in the sight of the pained being before him. Phoenix felt it, Jean felt it, and he felt it. Through their link he could sense her anguish and no matter what he did, he was powerless to do anything about it.

"Jean…Please," begged Scott.

"Come on, Jeannie! It's us!" said Logan, taking cautious steps.

"Yeah, we're your friends, Jean!" said Kitty, "Don't you remember? You're the one who helped me join the institute."

"And you were the maid of honor at mah wedding!" added Rogue, trying to get her to remember happier times.

"You were there with me when I graduated college!" said Jubilee, "Remember? You gave me this yellow jacket and these pink sunglasses I always wear!"

This bombardment of facts had a strong effect on her. She was shaking her head in a daze, trying to make sense of these memories.

Her body was burning in a halo of fire, but her rage was being mixed with immense confusion that further struck her down to the core.

"Don't you see, Jean?" said Scott as he walked up to the woman he loved, "I love you. We all love you. We're your friends…You're family."

This caused more tears of burning hot emotion. There was so much turmoil within her, yet at the same time there also felt of love and yearning.

"**No! All lies! My family abandoned me! They threw me away! They called me a freak! They…"**

But Scott didn't let her finish. Even as the fires around her grew more intense, he wouldn't allow her to fall further into this pit of despair.

"I know…I know," said Scott in a soft tone, "They did abandon you. I remember how you told me all those years ago. And I know it hurts. Believe me, I know."

"**How? How could you know! How could ANYBODY know!"**

"Because I lost my family too. You and I…We've shared the same pain. But we learned to accept it. We learned to live with it. We built a new family…A new life. We built it together and we shared it with our friends! Don't you see? You have so many people who love you! Can't you feel the link between us? Can't you feel all the love I have for you?"

The Phoenix was so torn. It didn't know what these feelings meant, but as she looked back at this man who Jean Grey was so deeply attached to, she couldn't deny it any more. All this rage that had consumed her left her in such chaos. Yet despite these feelings she felt through Jean Grey…None of them were quite as intense as this feeling called love.

And as she gazed into the desperate face of the man she loved and all the friends she cared about, it touched her on a level that even a cosmic entity couldn't process.

And through all this conflict, the voice of Jean Grey once again sounded.

"Scott…"

"Jean! You're doing it! Fight it! Take control!" said Scott as he pulled her into an embrace.

"No…I…I…"

Her words devolved into sobs as she clung to her husband, trying to hold onto whatever sanity she could. The rain grew more intense, soaking everybody from head to toe. The only thing they could do was watch and worry at what was unfolding before their eyes.

"Mien Gott, she's really fighting it," said Kurt, silently praying for the safety of their friend.

"But can she really beat it?" said Piotr, turning towards the Professor and Emma Frost.

"I don't know," said Emma, shaking her head in disbelief, "She shouldn't even be able to do this."

Jean kept crying, holding onto her lover with all her might. This cosmic force inside her was becoming more a part of her with every second. She didn't want it to consume her, but the more sensations it experienced, the more entwined they became. And because of this, she knew she couldn't beat it.

"You can do it, Jean! I know you can!" urged Scott, begging for his wife to fight this.

"I can't, Scott! I just can't!"

"Don't say that, baby! I know you're strong enough!"

"Strength or no strength, I can't control it! Every second of every minute…Every hour of every day…There's no way! It's consuming me! All of me! I can't…"

Then, as Jean Grey-Summers let out more anguished cries, the Phoenix took over, the fiery passion from within consuming her. And as the Phoenix entwined with Jean Grey, these feelings of sorrow caused the rage to overcome her.

"**No! No more!" **

"Jean!" yelled Scott as he tried to hang on.

However, his grip was not strong enough and he was flung back with a heavy telekinetic burst. The rest of the team was knocked off their feet as well, sending them falling to the wet pavement. All Scott managed to hold onto was the stuffed Cyclops doll as he watched the Phoenix return with a vengeance.

"**Jean Grey is gone! There is only Phoenix now! DARK PHOENIX!"**

In a further show of her power, the Phoenix conjured up a mass of flames and all the houses within the cul-de-sack were set ablaze. It was a haunting sight being surrounded by all these burning structures. And Phoenix relished in the destruction of this awful place that had caused her so much inner turmoil.

All that was left was chaos. The rage within her burned incessantly, this feeling of being so torn between her medium and her immortal being tearing her apart. Yet she still raged on, trying to attain that missing piece of her being that would make her whole.

"**This place…This horrible, sick nightmare! I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"**

Upon seeing this, Professor Xavier bowed his head in remorse. It was clear now that whatever was left of the woman they all loved was now consumed by anger and hatred. This world had given her so much pain and now there was nothing else but pure rage.

And from this, Xavier knew that there was only one option.

"X-men! We must fight her!"

"Fight…" said Scott with a hard lump of sorrow in his throat, "Jean…No."

"Looks like we don't have a choice, team! Come on, we have to stop her!" yelled Logan collected himself and the others.

"Yes…But I wish we didn't have to," said Storm in a low tone as she took a deep breath before conjuring up a powerful wall of wind.

With the force of an F5 tornado on their side, Iceman, Jubilee, Daytripper, and Gambit took aim, knowing that they didn't have a choice at this point. They either had to fight or perish under the power of the Phoenix.

"Okay guys! All together now!" yelled Bobby over the howling winds.

"I'm ready!" yelled Jubilee as a tornado of epic proportions formed around Dark Phoenix.

"Me too!" yelled Amanda, "Come on, let's do this!"

Then, in a single concentrated effort, the four mutants focused their firepower on their friend. A hail of ice blasts, fireworks, force bolts, and charged cards hit the Phoenix, but this just angered her more as she used her fiery halo to repel the attacks along with her telekinesis to shield herself.

"It's not working!" yelled Gambit as he charged more cards.

"Keep it up, guys! We can't let up!" yelled Logan, "Hey Ruskie, how's about fixing up a fastball special?"

"You've got guts, comrade," said Colossus as he and Hank held their hands out for Wolverine.

"And in this instance, I think I should help to make it 'extra' special!" said Beast as he stood besides Piotr, ready to aid him in this trademark attack.

Taking his position, Logan drew his claws, his eyes fixated on the raging woman before him. She was still the little twelve year old girl he helped raise all those years ago, yet here she was now, locked in a state of eternal rage. He didn't want this thing to consume his Jeannie, but at this point she seemed all but lost.

"Okay guys! Let 'er rip!" he yelled with a determined look as the rain poured down his burly face.

With two heavy grunts, the heavily muscled mutants launched their feral friend at Jean, hoping to end this before this thing got too strong. And thanks to his heavy bones, he managed to make it through the tornado and pounce the raging cosmic being, his claws ready to deliver the final blow.

"Jeannie…I'm so sorry," he said, as he raised his hand up, ready to plunge the adamantium appendages into her being.

Just then, he heard a familiar voice through the rage…A voice he never expected to hear.

"Logan…Please…Kill me!"

His eyes widened, but the momentary hesitation gave Phoenix all the time she needed to make her move and knocked him off with a forceful telekinetic shove that threw him right into Hank and Piotr.

"Logan!" yelled Ororo as she saw her boyfriend flung like a rag doll at her friends.

"**Pitiful mortals!"**

Then, in a further show of her power, she used the same telekinetic force on Ororo, sending her flying into Bobby and Jubilee.

"Wow shit! Jubes, get down!" yelled Bobby as he threw himself in front of her, taking the blunt end of the impact.

"Bobby!" she yelled, but any further words were muffled by the impact as they all hit the hard pavement in a heap of pain.

With three more down, Phoenix set her sights on Amanda and Gambit, but before she could hit them, Kurt appeared in a puff of smoke and grabbed a hold of both of them.

"Hang on!" he yelled, preparing to teleport them out of the way.

"**I don't think so!"**

Suddenly, Just as Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke, he reappeared with them in the same position, only now they were flying backwards as if they had been hit by a truck.

"Remy! Kurt! Amanda!" yelled Rogue as she quickly ran to their side.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Kitty with horror, "How…How did she do that!"

"**I have power that extends beyond anything you could possibly comprehend! I can consume stars! Create worlds! And destroy entire solar systems! Time and space are but mere toys to me!"**

"Jean…" said Scott as he raised his hand up to his visor, "Forgive me."

Then suddenly, her voice got through again. And just as last time, the words she spoke shocked him into a state of paralysis.

"Scott…My love. Please…Kill me!"

He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved wanted him to kill her. She was his best friend, his wife, and the mother to his little girl. He couldn't believe that it had come to this. He didn't want to believe it, but as he looked into those pained eyes of hers he knew there was no other way.

His hands trembled and his eyes grew wavy with tears. He didn't want to do this. He couldn't do this. But he knew he had to.

"Jean…I'm sorry."

Switching his visor to full power, Scott Summers unleashed an optic blast that ripped through the air with enough force to down a jumbo jet. Yet when it made impact with the Phoenix, it had a most unexpected result.

"**YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! POWER! LOVE! MORE! I NEED MORE!"**

"Oh no!" exclaimed the Professor with horror.

"Ugh…What's happening, Charles?" groaned Hank, still reeling from being hit by a flying Logan.

"Scott's optic blasts are powered by the sun's rays! That kind of energy must be something that the Phoenix feeds off of!"

"Then get him to stop!" yelled Emma.

"I…I don't think he can," said Xavier as he watched the seen unfold before him.

Scott was trying to turn his blasts off, but the mechanism in his visor was being held in the on position. It must have been done via telekinesis because he couldn't shut it off. Add to that, his whole body was being held in place by the limitless power of the Phoenix. And instead of making her weaker, he was fueling a growing monster.

"Can't…Shut it…Off! Jean!" he struggled.

"**YES! MORE! MORE!"**

"Hang on, Scott!" yelled Kurt as he scrambled to his friend, "I'm coming mien friend!"

"**OH NO YOU DON'T!"**

A wave of telekinesis knocked him back. This time he was almost knocked out cold as he crashed into Piotr and Beast, but the worst was already upon them. Phoenix was not letting up.

"Charles, we have to stop this! We're out of time! We have to combine our efforts!" said Emma urgently.

"Yes…I know," said Xavier, his voice thick with sorrow as he put on the helmet, "I only wish we didn't have to."

"We may only get one shot with this!" said Emma, preparing her mind with every ounce of skill that the Professor had taught her, "Are you ready, Charles?"

Taking a deep breath, Professor Charles Xavier prepped his mind for what was to be his most arduous challenge ever.

"I'm ready."

"Then let's do this!" said the determined telepath as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her temples.

With the power of Emma Frost and Cerebra, Professor Charles Xavier unleashed a level of psychic energy equal to no other. He couldn't afford to hold back now. This monster had to be stopped. The Jean Grey they all knew and loved was being consumed in every conceivable manner and the only way to stop it was to destroy her.

It was a difficult, heart wrenching task. But it had to be done.

'Jean…I'm sorry. But this must stop.'

"**Nnn…ERRRAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Her deafening cries echoed for miles as Scott was released from her telekinetic hold. The fires surrounding the Phoenix intensified as she clutched her head in a fit of pain. Emma Frost and the Professor were going all out, attacking the Phoenix down to its core. And from the looks it, it was working.

"Jean…" said Scott in a weak voice as he fell to his knees and watched the woman he loved fight the mind numbing pain.

"**I…Will…Not…Be…Beaten!"**

"We're doing it, Charles!" grunted Emma as the rain poured down her determined face, "We're doing it!"

Both telepaths bore a look of great strain. Every ounce of strength was being focused on one target. Never before had so much psychic energy been forced onto one being before, but even with this power the Phoenix continued to fight back.

"Leave…Jean…Alone!" yelled Xavier, gritting his teeth in determination.

"**I…I…I CAN'T!"**

Suddenly, in a show of power that shocked the two powerful telepaths, the Phoenix unleashed a shockwave that ripped through the area and knocked them all off their feet with the force of a wrecking ball. It was so strong that it knocked the Professor right out of his hover chair.

The rain fell heavier as it poured over the defeated X-men. They had been hit so hard that the mere act of getting up felt like a superhuman effort. There were groans of pain all around. And it was clear now that this was not a battle they could win. This was a power beyond anything they had ever faced before. And now they were at its mercy.

"Jean…No," gasped a desperate Scott Summers as he fought to return to his feet.

"**It is over mortals! Jean Grey is no more! I have felt her pain! I have absorbed her emotions! And now that I have her mortal essence, I can experience all the highs and lows of true consciousness!"**

"I…Won't…Let you!" he struggled, returning to his feet through all the agony.

"**It is not a matter of choice, mortal! Jean Grey is a part of me. She is my prime avatar! She is the only medium for which I can find all my missing pieces that have been torn over eons of sentient existence! I need her!"**

"I…Need her…Too!" shot an undaunted Scott Summers, ready to do what he had to in order to save his wife.

His determination baffled the Phoenix. This was a mortal being, yet he was willing to defy her in order to save the woman she inhabited. With every heartfelt word, it struck her deeper than any other force could. Jean Grey was connected to this being in the deepest sense. It was a feeling no other sensation could match. And the more she felt it, the more confused she became.

"**But why! Why do you care for this human so much! She is just another mortal! This is her destiny! Why must you persist!"**

"Because…I love her," said Scott, his voice so thick with emotion, "She's my best friend…My wife…The mother to my little girl. She means so much to me."

"**But she is MY medium! She can destroy stars and reshape galaxies! She can obliterate the entire universe!"**

"Jean is my universe. She is my life. And I vowed to honor her till death do us part. And I'm not going back on that vow. Not now…Not ever!"

It was a show of love the likes of which the Phoenix had never seen before. Was this man really willing to die for Jean? Even with all her power, he still had this feeling called love for her. And no matter what she did, she could not escape it…Even with her limitless power.

And from the depths of this endless sea of chaos, the voice on the woman within once again sounded, proving that she could not be subdued.

"Scott!"

"Jean…" said Scott, his voice full of love as he heard her heavenly voice.

"I'm sorry, Scott. I'm so sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. You're still the woman I married. You're still the woman I love."

"I…I love you too, Scott. I love you…So much. I…"

But then, Dark Phoenix managed to come back. Only this time, instead of anger, she felt pure unabated sorrow.

"**No! Stop it! Stop it now! I can't take this! So much sadness! So much despair!"**

"That's the price of feeling and emotion Phoenix," said Scott in a strong tone, "For all its wonderful highs, there will always be the crushing lows."

"**NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I'll DESTROY EVERYTHING! I'LL…"**

Then, as the Phoenix was slipping closer to the brink, a fateful voice rang out that stopped her cold in her tracks…A voice that caused both jubilation and horror.

"Mommy! Mommy please! Don't let the monster take you!" yelled Rachel as she ran past the downed bodies of the others and up towards the fiery figure of her mother.

"Rachel! No!" grunted Logan as he fought through his bodily pain to help his Goddaughter.

"Rachel!" exclaimed Scott as he quickly grabbed his daughter and scooped her up in his arms, "What are you doing here! How did you…"

But despite Scott's parental scolding, the little girl focused only on her mother and the monster that was trying to take her away.

"The monster! The monster has mommy! Please don't let it take her! Please!"

The crying pleas of the little girl caused another surge within the Phoenix. This was the sight that remained the strongest in her mind. Jean Grey's family, her husband and daughter, was standing here before her with a desperate look in their eyes. So much love…So much passion…It was a strength that no power could overcome.

And as Jean Grey drew to the surface, the state of the Phoenix began to change.

"Scott…Rachel…" she let out as the fires around her burned brightly.

The light of the flames grew more intense as the Phoenix's appearance reverted from her red Dark Phoenix outfit to her green and black one. It was the less enraged, more peaceful state…A state where the line Jean Grey and the Phoenix was blurred.

Once she was back in this Phoenix form, she fell to the ground. The fires were no longer raging and she was kneeling weakly on the wet pavement. And despite this state, Scott and Rachel ran up and took her in their arms. Upon feeling the embrace of her family, she broke down into tears.

"Mommy please!" cried Rachel as she clung to her mother.

"Rachel…My baby…My beautiful baby," cried Jean, tears streaming down her face.

"It's going to be okay, my love. I promise you it's going to be…"

Then suddenly, this tender moment was halted by the presence of a strange, red mist that surrounded them. And while nobody knew what it was, it definitely got a reaction from the Phoenix.

"Professor!" struggled Emma as she and the others fought their way back to their feet, "What's going on?"

"I…I'm not sure, Emma," said Xavier as he and the rest of the team took in the sight of this strange, swirling mist.

"Well whatever it is, I've got a bad feeling about this," said Amanda as she helped Kurt up and watched as the red mist close in on them.

Suddenly, the Phoenix tore away from the embrace of her family and clutched her head in pain. She knew what this was. She knew what was happening. And like it or not, there was no escape.

"Jean! Jean what's wrong?" exclaimed Scott as he scooped up his daughter and held her in a protective hold.

"**No…It…It's happening! Scott…My friends…I…AHHHHHHHHH!"**

Then, as everybody took cover, the red mist erupted into a bright glow that resembled the same resonance of the Phoenix. Nobody knew what was going on, but it was clear that there was some other power at work here. And before they could do anything to stop it, the Phoenix and the X-men were gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

IT'S GETTING HOTTER FOLKS! PLEASE HURRY AND REVIEW! 


	10. Missing Pieces

**Heart of the Phoenix   
Chapter 10: Missing Pieces**

* * *

They were falling through an endless void that seemed to lead nowhere in a vast breath of nothingness. Everything around Phoenix and the X-men was a dark, shadowy red. Whatever this mist was, it was taking them somewhere. And judging from the feel of things, it wasn't going to be anywhere pleasant.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" yelled Ororo as she struggled to get a grip on this sudden degradation reality.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" yelled Jubilee.

"HOLD ON X-MEN!" urged the Professor, who had Hank and Emma sticking close to him so his hover chair didn't fly off, "IF THIS IS WHAT I THINK IT IS, THEN IT'LL ALL BE OVER SOON!"

"Ugh…Not soon enough!" groaned Amanda as she struggled to hold her lunch down.

The only person who didn't seem affected by this was the Phoenix. She fell into a strange daze, just hovering there with a fiery look in her eyes. She looked neither enraged nor impassioned. She looked indifferent to it all, staring off into space as if she could see something the others couldn't.

"The power…The crystal…Everything that is missing. I…I feel it!"

This certainly did not go unnoticed by Scott, who was tightly hugging his little girl as she clung to him for dear life. He could sense something brewing within his wife through their link, but his mortal mind couldn't even begin to comprehend what it was.

"Daddy I'm scared," cried Rachel, keeping her eyes closed as they fell through the mist.

"I know, sweetheart…I know," he said softly, holding her close, "Daddy's scared too."

Then finally, a new surface formed beneath their feet, abruptly halting the feeling of falling through a void. It was a crude shock to the system, but as they felt solid ground again, the X-men let out a sigh of relief.

However, this relief didn't last as a new voice clued them in to where they were.

"Excellent job, Selene," said the well cultured voice of Sebastian Shaw as he stood besides Black Queen, "It appears your spell really did the trick."

"And you doubted my abilities," she scoffed, "But it looks like my summoning spell picked up a few rats."

"A minor inconvenience," said the Black King confidently, "Now we have the power to squash them like the insects they are."

With a mantra of groans, the X-men returned to their feet only to see that their surroundings were far from comfortable. They were in the depths of another Hellfire stronghold, probably deep within the core from the looks of it. The area was laid out like a cathedral of sorts, only instead of holy imagery everything was wrought with occult symbolism and depictions of the Phoenix.

And at the head of the room, a shrine-like structure stood where Selene and the M'krann crystal controlled it all.

"Shaw! Selene!" yelled Emma in a rage.

"Glad you could join us, my dear. You're just in time," said Shaw, a snide grin forming across his face.

"Spare me the sweet talk!" she spat as she took on her diamond form, "When I get through with you're…"

But the White Queen didn't get a chance to finish as Selene's eyes suddenly glowed in a fiery red glance and raised her hand over the M'krann crystal, causing it to shoot a bolt of energy that sent Emma flying with a force that would have left any other living thing a splattered mess.

"Emma!" exclaimed the Professor as he watched his former student take the harsh blow.

"Relax, Xavier. You're little bitch is fine," said Selene coldly, "Besides, I want all of you alive for what I'm about to accomplish."

"Ah don't think so, lady!" yelled Rogue as she and the others prepared to fight back.

"The only thing you'll be accomplishing today is a one way trip to the emergency room!" shouted Bobby as he took his ice form.

"More like the morgue!" growled Logan, his claws drawn and ready for blood.

"All together now, X-men!" yelled Scott, keeping Rachel safely by his side, "Attack!"

In a show of full force, Cyclops, Iceman, Jubilee, Gambit, Daytripper, and Storm concentrated their firepower on Selene and Shaw. In a hail of optic blasts, ice blasts, fireworks, charged cards, force bolts, and lighting, the X-men refused to hold back. The stakes were too high and their time was too short. This had to end.

While the others attacked from the distance, Wolverine, Rogue, Beast, Shadowcat, Colossus, and Nightcrawler all charged the shrine, bent on leaving nothing to chance. Yet despite all this force, neither Selene nor Shaw seemed threatened by it.

"Pathetic," scoffed the Black Queen.

None of the blasts got through. The ever resourceful Black Queen had prepared for as such, using the power of the M'krann crystal to protect her, Shaw, and her materials in an impenetrable shell of energy. Not a dent was made by their blasts and those who had charged them banged helplessly on the barrier.

"You sick bitch! Come on out and fight!" growled Logan as he tried to cut through the shell with his claws.

"Yeah, stop hiding and face us!" yelled Kitty as she tried to phase through the barrier, but to no avail.

"Honestly X-men, do you think you'll win like this?" laughed Shaw as he watched them struggle in vain.

Yet despite his words, they kept on pounding on the barrier. Even the super strength of Colossus and Beast couldn't do anything to stop this. Kurt and Amanda tried teleporting inside, but some unseen force was keeping them out.

"This…Isn't…Working!" grunted Colossus in frustration.

"Don't let up, team!" yelled Cyclop as he turned up the power of his optic blasts, "We can't let them finish the ritual!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong boy!" said Selene with an insidious grin, "You little shits are too late! The power is already ours!"

As if to prove her point, Selene took the M'krann crystal in her hands and held it up. Suddenly, it started glowing even brighter, causing the X-men to hold off on their attack. Then, in a show of immense force, a powerful shockwave was unleashed that sent them flying.

The only one who wasn't affected by this blast was the Phoenix, who remained in a strange trance as she hovered before the shrine, still fixated on the glowing crystal.

"Ugh…That attack definitely could have gone better," groaned Beast.

"Tell me somethin' Ah don't know," said Rogue as Remy helped her up, "What's happenin' now? What's goin' on with Jean?"

Scott, who had protected Rachel from the shockwave with his body, was still reeling as he set aside his pain and focused on his entranced wife. He could feel her mind slipping away and succumbing to this great power that had possessed her. Whatever Selene's spell was doing, it was erasing the presence of Jean Grey and asserting control over the Phoenix.

"No! Jean!" yelled Scott, trying to reach out to her through their link.

"Scott wait!" said Ororo as she and Logan held him and Rachel back.

"No! I won't!" he yelled in defiance as Logan maintained a strong grip, "They're doing something! I can feel Jean slipping away!"

"Mommy! The monster! It's hurting her!" yelled Rachel, who was being held by Ororo.

Whatever Scott was sensing was soon felt by Xavier. And much to his horror, it was doing exactly as Scott described. It was destroying Jean and every piece of her consciousness, leaving only a shell of immense power for the forces of Hellfire to wield.

"Good God…She's really going to do it," gasped the Professor, "They're really going to take the power of the Phoenix for themselves."

The X-men had faced some terrible foes, but none had been anything like this. Someone they all loved and cherished had become something so horrible that no mortal mind could ascertain it. But here they were, powerless to do anything. Hellfire was going to win. The Phoenix was going to destroy Jean Grey forever.

"We…We can't let them win!" struggled Emma, still fighting the sting from the blow she suffered.

"Too late my dear," said Shaw with a snide grin, "You of all people should know that Hellfire always wins."

It was almost over. Selene was ready to finish the final task. She was still in the safety of the energy shell as she approached the hovering Phoenix with the M'krann crystal in hand. Shaw was beside her in a ceremonial fashion, walking by his Black Queen in triumph.

"The time has come, Phoenix!" proclaimed Selene as she held the glowing crystal high, "After centuries of wandering, it is time to reclaim your proper place among great powers! Jean Grey has served her purpose! Now it is time to finish what we have started! And with the power of this holy relic, I order the mortal medium of this great power be extinguished and leave the completed power of the Phoenix to be free once more!"

"Extinguished!" exclaimed Kurt, "Zhey're going to kill her!"

"I know, Nightcrawler," said Xavier, feeling at a total loss, "It's something that must be done in order for the Phoenix to become balanced again."

"NO!" yelled Scott, trying to fight Logan to let him go, "I WON'T LET THAT THING TAKE HER! JEAN! JEAN!"

"Scott please!" yelled Beast, who was forced to aid Logan in restraining their desperate leader.

"No…Please…My wife," he cried, not wanting to lose the woman he loved.

These scary words hit Rachel hard. Tears were streaming down her face as she clung to her Aunty Ororo. The monster was hurting mommy. It was making daddy cry. It was making everybody feel pain. She couldn't take this. She couldn't lose her mommy. And even as the two scary people with the glowing crystal stood in triumph, the little girl refused to let her mommy go.

"Mommy!" she yelled, finally managing to break free of Ororo's grasp.

"Rachel!" yelled Scott, also breaking free from Logan and Hank.

"No!" exclaimed Xavier, almost falling out of his hover chair, only to be caught by Emma Frost.

"YES!" said Selene victoriously as the intense glow of the crystal drew in flames from the Phoenix, "The power! The passion! The rage!"

There was nothing they could do now other than take cover. Rogue clung to Remy and pulled him back to take cover, Colossus instinctively shielded Kitty with his body, Kurt grabbed Amanda and teleported her back towards the Professor, Hank led the paralyzed Bobby and Jubilee away from the light, and Logan and Ororo fell to the ground, holding one another as the fires around the Phoenix swirled through the room in a whirlwind.

Yet through this intense maelstrom, little Rachel Summers remained unafraid as she ran to the light and called out to her mommy.

"Mommy! Mommy, please! Don't let the monster take you! Don't leave me and daddy!"

The sound of this voice seemed to strike the Phoenix in a way not even the M'krann crystal could. Yet still, its power was being sucked into the cosmic relic that now lay in the hands of the forces of Hellfire. But as the being known as Phoenix turned to see the crying little girl, something happened deep within her being.

"Mommy…" she cried as she looked back up at those fiery eyes.

"Rachel!" yelled Scott as he scooped her up in his arms, now standing with his daughter as he looked back up at his fiery wife.

"Scott…Rachel…"

The fiery flow of the Phoenix's power started to destabilize, but Selene held it steady, trying to maintain her dominance. However, even she couldn't have foreseen the impact that these two fateful souls would have. They were Scott and Rachel Summers…Jean Grey's family. And like it or not, Jean Grey was a part of the Phoenix.

"Jean…" said a desperate Scott Summers as he tightly hugged his little girl, "Please…"

And with those words, the fiery rage in the eyes of the Phoenix intensified as her fists clenched in a furious manner.

"My…My love. I must…FIGHT!"

Suddenly, the fires of the Phoenix redirected themselves and began retruning to their true source. The glow of the M'krann crystal was beginning to fade and Selene could feel the power slipping away.

"Selene! What in the bloody hell is going on!" yelled Shaw as the energy shell that had been protecting them started to fade.

Selene let out a grunt of frustration, struggling to reassert her control over the Phoenix's power. But whatever was going on inside her, it was too stronger and the longer it went on, the weaker her grip on this power became.

"NO! It's not possible! The Phoenix, it's…It's rejecting the crystal!"

"Then fix it, damn it! You're the one with the crystal!" shot an angry Black King.

"I can't!"

As Selene waged a losing battle against the Phoenix, the X-men regained their demeanor as they watched the cosmic fires collect inside the Phoenix. Her angry cries of rang out through the area. Nobody knew what was going to happen, but Jean Grey was not going quietly.

"Jeannie…Chuck, what the hell is going on?" said Logan as he turned to the dazed Professor.

"Honestly Logan…I don't know. I really, truly don't know."

"This…This can't be!" said Emma, not believing what she was seeing, "The crystal is the key! The Phoenix can't reject it!"

"You're right, Emma…It can't," said Xavier as his mind began to catch up with what was going on, "That is…Unless the crystal isn't a key at all."

This earned him a strange look from Emma and Hank, but they didn't have time to consider those words as the fires radiated with increasing brightness. And by the time they were all back in their proper place, a booming voice made itself known and showed Shaw and Selene the true power they were dealing with.

"I am nobody's tool! I am nobody's power! I am fire incarnate! I am passion in its greatest form! I am and shall forever be…PHOENIX!"

"No!" said Shaw in disbelief.

"You stupid bitch!" yelled Selene, still holding the crystal firmly, "You can't disobey me! You can't run away from your destiny! You WILL cede to my authority! YOU WILL FULFILL YOUR ROLE!"

Facing the two power hungry tyrants who had caused her so much pain, the Phoenix's rage erupted in a halo of fire, reverting back to her Dark Phoenix outfit that the others had come to so deeply dread. Only this time, her infinite rage was focused on Selene and Shaw.

"You…You used me!"

Then, with a flick of the wrist, the energy shell that had protected the Black King and Queen shattered, leaving them completely exposed and at the mercy of this raging entity.

"That's my queue!" said Shaw as he turned to make a break for it.

"Not so fast, coward!"

Suddenly, the Black King was lifted off the ground by an unseen force and before he could begin to struggle, his whole body erupted into flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You think you can absorb any force? See if you can absorb the power of the cosmos!"

Every ounce of his flesh was charred as if it were timber. He screamed and wailed, until finally there was nothing left but ashes. And the Black King was no more.

"Shaw…You fool!" said Selene, taking a step back, her eyes locked upon the angry entity before her.

"He's not the only one, Black Queen! You may have lived many times beyond a mere mortal, but you are still mortal!"

Then, like Shaw, Selene was lifted off the ground, leaving her paralyzed to the infinite wrath of the Phoenix. This time, Scott covered the eyes of his daughter, shielding her from what he knew would happen next.

"You sought the power of the cosmos! You attempted to wield it on your own! Yet you of all people should have known that power like mine can only be wielded by those who are strong. And you, Selene, are as weak as the people whose souls you have stolen!"

"No…NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Black Queen erupted in a ball of holy flame, her body that had defied the ages burning away to ash and dust. After having stolen the life energy of others, her very being was annihilated by the very power she sought so desperately to control. And as her once proud form dissolved, all that was left in the Phoenix was rage.

"Oh boy, here we go again!" said Jubilee as she watched the fires of the Phoenix become more chaotic.

"Chuck! She's going nuclear again!" yelled Logan as flares shot out from her being and impacted anything unlucky enough to be in it's path.

"I take it dis means we hit de deck!" said Gambit as he and Rogue hit the floor to avoid the flares.

"Oh really? You think!" exclaimed Bobby.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" said Kitty, who was forced to phase Piotr and Jubilee through a few stray flares.

All around her, the confusion was overtaking the Phoenix. Once more, she felt the emptiness of being in pieces, guided only by her craving for new sensations. The mortal presence of Jean Grey was too much for the immortal being to handle. It couldn't make sense of her mortal tendencies. And now that there was no Hellfire Club left to contain it's power, it was stuck on overdrive now and forever.

"This is bad, Charles! This is very bad!" said Emma as she used her diamond form as a shield for Xavier, "The Phoenix can't handle mortal feelings!"

"I know, Emma. But somehow, she rejected the crystal," he said, his powerful mind attempting to make sense of all this, "There must be something more to the puzzle…Something we have overlooked."

"What could we have possibly missed!" exclaimed Hank, "Without a means to channel its power, the Phoenix will continue raging!"

"You're right, Hank…Which is why we must act fast!"

Everything in the room was being shaken and torn apart by the power of the Phoenix. Her angry cries more enraged as the power she had retaken descended into chaos, guided by nothing more than a mere whim.

"Power…Passion…Destruction…Creation! Now and forever…I AM PHOENIX!"

"Daddy what's happening? What's wrong with mommy?" cried Rachel as she looked up at all the scary flames erupting from her mommy's body.

"I don't know, baby. But I think mommy is confused. She…She can't control herself."

"But the monster! It's hurting her!"

"I know…But she's fighting it, Rachel," assured Scott as he tightly hugged his little girl, "Mommy is a strong fighter. And I know she's fighting it with all her might."

Rachel kept crying as she watched flares erupt from her mommy. She closed her eyes and clung to her daddy as he rushed her away from the hot flames, taking a few blows along the way.

Everything in the room that could burn was erupting into flames as Phoenix rose higher into the air until she reached the center of the chamber, clenching her fists as she relished in the destruction.

"So empty…So lost. If I can't find what's missing, I'll burn everything!"

"Jean! No!" yelled Scott as he took cover.

Everybody tried to stay low and shield themselves from the coming onslaught. Bobby, Piotr, and Emma were all doing their best to protect those who were vulnerable, but all this fighting was taking its toll as they began to succumb to their mortal limits.

It was truly a frightening fight, going up against something they knew they couldn't defeat. No matter what they did, it was clear that they were no match for this thing. The Phoenix was confused and there was nothing they could do to stop her from swallowing them along with every other soul on this little planet.

"Guess I won't be able to keep my promise to Laura," struggled Logan, lying helplessly next to Ororo.

"Logan please…Don't…" said Ororo, not wanting to hear such despair.

"It's okay, darlin'," he said as he held onto the woman who had given him so much, "I don't mind goin' out like this. I don't mind goin' down in the heat of battle. I just wish I…I had more time to tell you and Laura how much you mean to me."

Such words brought tears to the former weather goddess's eyes as she tightly gripped the feral man who had captured her heart. She didn't want to believe him, but even she couldn't deny that this battle was lost.

"Well guys…Looks like this is it," said Bobby with an exhausted grunt as another ice shield shattered.

"So much for our wedding," said Amanda as she clung to Kurt.

"Don't say that, liebe!" said Kurt as he kept his arms protectively around the woman he loved.

"Face it, Kurt…It's over," said Kitty in a defeated tone as she stood on the brink of collapse in Piotr's arms as a result from all her phasing, "As long as the Phoenix is angry, there's nothing we can…"

"Easy Katya…Easy," said Piotr tenderly as he held his girlfriend securely, "Whatever happens next is all on our friend."

"God help us," said Hank as he and Emma protected the vulnerable Professor.

Then suddenly, the chaotic power of the Phoenix unleashed the mother of all flares. This time, it was directed at her friends and family. There would be no escaping this blast. There was nothing left to do other than wait for the inevitable impact and hope that the almighty would judge them kindly for having failed to stop this creature.

But as the team braced themselves for their final moments, a single voice rang out to stop the coming onslaught.

"NO!"

Rachel Summers, a little girl with courage many times beyond her years, had not lost faith. Her daddy needed her, her family needed her, and most of all…Her mommy needed her. And through the intense anguish of the moment, a dormant force deep within the little girl rose to the surface and saved her family from annihilation.

"STOOOOOOOOOP!"

Then, just as the flare was about to hit them, an invisible barrier sprang up out of nowhere and diverted the deadly power before it could harm to her family. It was just like a telekinetic shield that Jean made. But that was impossible. Rachel was just a little girl. She couldn't possibly be manifesting her powers now…Could she?

"Rachel…How did you…" began Scott as he saw his little girl with amazement.

But before Scott could further question his daughter, the Phoenix let out a frustrated cry. Her continued efforts to find her missing pieces just brought her more pain. Nothing she did made the chaos any better. Everything made it worse. Jean Grey was in pain. Phoenix was confused. And all it could hold onto now was her passion.

"ERRRRRRRR! NO! I…I CAN'T…I MUST FILL THIS EMPTINESS! I MUST RID MYSELF OF THESE PESTILENT FEELINGS! WHY? IT'S STILL MISSING! I CAN'T FIND IT! WHY!"

"Missing…" said Xavier as he watched the Phoenix descend further into madness, "What could she possibly be missing?"

These anguished cries didn't ease Jean's family in the slightest as Rachel kept calling out for her mommy. She wanted to just run up and push the monster away, but the firm grip of her daddy's arms kept her from doing so.

"Please mommy! Fight the monster! Don't let it take you! I don't want to lose my mommy!"

"Nnn…No…Can't…Control it. Jean Grey…Passion…Family…Love."

"What the…Professor, what's going on?" said Storm as she and Logan helped everybody up.

Xavier stayed silent as he watched the Phoenix burst into tears as it looked back at Scott and Rachel, who were the only ones who dared to stand close. He couldn't make out just what it was he was seeing, but in his mind he felt something…Something profound.

"Charles? Charles!" yelled Beast, trying to snap him out of his daze, "We have to…"

"That's it!" he exclaimed, cutting off his friend, "Could it really be that simple?"

"Uh…Professor? If you've thought of something, now would be a hell of a time to tell us!" said Kitty as all eyes were now on Xavier.

As Emma came to as well, she felt it too. Looking back at the Phoenix, she picked up on what it was that her mentor was sensing. And like him, it struck her in a strange way. And for all her knowledge about the Phoenix, this was something that not even Hellfire could have predicted.

"Professor," she said, her eyes fixated on the chaotic Phoenix, "I…I feel it too."

"Then I think you know what we must do my dear," he said, a mysterious smile forming on her face, "And for this, I'll definitely need your help."

"Oh come now, Charles. You know I'm in this to the bitter end."

"What are you talking about, Professor!" exclaimed Bobby, "What are you going to…"

Just then, Xavier sent a telepathic message to all of his students, including Scott and Rachel. Soon, they all felt the same eerie calm that had come over their mentor and soon they were all smiling as they looked back at the chaotic flames of the Phoenix, knowing now what had to be done.

"Oh…" said Bobby, almost laughing somewhat at this little revelation.

"Damn. Who knew?" said Logan, showing a rare smile.

"Will it really work?" questioned Jubilee as the Phoenix continued raging on.

"Only one way to find out," said Xavier as he readied his mind and took Emma's had for what was sure to be the most important psychic feat ever attempted, "Everybody gather around. We must do this together."

"Right behind ya, Professor!" said Rogue as she took her husband's hand.

"Ve all are," added Kurt, doing the same with his fiancé.

Everybody was holding hands and staying close to their respective lovers. They all came together as a team…One that had always been united and strong in their fight against the forces of injustice. And now, they were out to save someone they loved and cared for.

And in order to do so, they would have to accomplish an act that went beyond even the most heroic of feats.

"Daddy," said Rachel as she looked back up at her father and smiled.

"It's okay, baby," he said softly, "It'll all be over soon. Just let Grandpa Xavier do what he has to and make sure you help him every step of the way."

"Don't worry, daddy. For mommy, I will," the little girl bravely affirmed, hugging him as she prepared to do her part in saving her mommy.

The Phoenix was still in a state chaos. Everything was out of control. Nothing was right anymore. So many parts of her were missing. So much of her being felt empty inside. She thought she could fill it with this mortal being, but in the end it just filled her with all these new experiences that she couldn't control.

Then, through the boggling maelstrom of confusion, chaos, and pain…She felt something surge through her being…Something that brought an experience that no act of creation or destruction could ever match.

'Everybody…Students young and old, near and far, past and present alike…Jean needs us. She needs all of us. So let us help her together. Let us show her how much we love her. She is our friend…Our family. Come, let us help her…All together now as one.'

With the help of Emma Frost and the power of the greatest telepath in the world, minds were linked all across vast distances. All the children back at the mansion along with Laura…All the New Mutants like Ray, Roberto, Tabitha, Amara, Sam, Rahne, Jamie, and Dani…All the friends they had met such as Warren Worthington, Betsy Braddock, Alex Summers, and Lorna Dane…All their allies including Evan and the Morlocks…And of course, her husband and baby girl who had given her so much love and hope…Together, they all opened their minds and sent their messages of love to their friend.

'Jean…'

It was a feeling that even the greatest of celestial feats could not match. So much love…So much heart. It felt so strange…So wonderful. It was soft, calming, and gentle…Taking all the rage that had so deeply consumed her and turning it into something so much more…Love.

And through the chaos, the power of the Phoenix started to shift and in a brilliant glow of white fire, her missing pieces began to come together at long last.

"My…My friends…My family."

Tears of joy formed in her eyes as she descended to the floor. And once the brilliant flames cleared, she was no longer in her Dark Phoenix outfit. She wasn't even in her green outfit either. Instead, she bore an entirely new appearance, one that felt just right after experiencing the highs and lows of so much anguish.

She was now White Phoenix, bearing the gentle colors of clarity and truth. And at long last, she finally felt the peace she so desperately sought.

"Can you feel it Jean?" said Scott as their act of psychic love came to an end, "All the love we have for you…All the caring and compassion we feel for you?"

"Yes…Oh Scott. It's so…So…"

However, she couldn't even finish through her joy. She was still confused, but now all that chaos had been replaced by this new feeling of peace.

"That's what was missing, wasn't it?" said Xavier as he and the others stepped forth, "All the emptiness and rage that fueled the Phoenix…"

"I…I understand now. All this time I've been fighting Jean Grey. I've been struggling to hold her back as she reaches out to embrace her loved ones. Only now, they've reached out to embrace her. And I can't help but feel it…All the love and happiness it brings her. I just…"

The Phoenix kept on crying as she looked back at the people she loved so passionately. After all the pain she had caused them, they still loved her with all their heart. And as she felt this, the core of her being filled with a renewed sense of balance.

Now the forces of Jean Grey and the Phoenix were no longer struggling against one another. Now they were accepting one another. They could both feel it, the merge of their beings. Yet still, she couldn't stop crying.

"Jean…" said Scott as he took a step closer with his daughter still safely in his arms, "It's okay now. We're all here for you."

"No…It's not okay, Scott. After all this time…I'm not fighting it any longer. I'm accepting it. I'm becoming…Becoming…"

"You are Jean Grey," he said softly, his words speaking through the endless love he bore for this woman, "No matter what you become, you'll always be the same woman I love. Never forget that."

Everybody was smiling at her, giving her the support she needed. Everything she had been looking for was here. But she was still crying. She was crying and couldn't stop.

"I love you too, Scott. I love you so much. You…Rachel…Everybody. I can never express how much you mean to me. But still…Something is missing. And I know there's only one way to find my final pieces and become whole now and forever."

Suddenly, some of the smiles faded as they watched the expression on her face sink. Nobody seemed to feel this more than Scott, who had that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't escape.

"Jean…What are you…"

"I'm sorry everybody. But this is the way it has to be. Please…Forgive me. "

"Jean wait!" exclaimed Kitty with tears in her eyes, "What are you…"

"No, the Jean Grey you knew is now something entirely different. I…I never thought that being a part of this woman would bring so much pain to so many wonderful souls. But now that we are one, I must find my final pieces so the cosmos can be at harmony."

Hearing this brought a new wave of tears to everybody as they looked back in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. They beat Dark Phoenix, didn't they? They helped her find balance. Yet still, there were pieces of her missing?

"You're…You're leaving?" said Rogue, choking on those words.

"Yes…I must. No words can express my sorrow for the pain I know this will cause you. But the paths of destiny must be fulfilled. I can only offer my greatest condolences in the knowledge that Jean Grey loves you all with her heart…And she'll miss each and every one of you."

"No! You…You can't just take her away from us!" yelled Amanda in a rage.

"She's OUR friend!" added Jubilee, "She's a human being! You can't just take her as your own little tool just so you can find your damn pieces!"

"And what about her family, huh?" shot Remy, looking back at the distraught Scott and Rachel, "Dey need her too! You just gonna leave them like dis!"

"There's no other way. Now that we are the White Phoenix…We are one. We have become something beyond the mortal realm. Please understand, this is the way it must be. We must return to our proper place. That is the fate of the Phoenix."

Nobody wanted to accept it, but fate was against them. Jean Grey had become the Phoenix and because of that, she was already lost. She was ascending to a level of power that the mortal mind could only begin to comprehend. And a being like that simply cannot live in a mortal realm such as this.

Suddenly, the M'krann crystal came back to life and ascended into mid air just above the ruins of Selene's shrine. Its magnificent glow filled the room and as Jean approached it, a plume of light formed that resembled a doorway.

Once more, the pieces came together and the gravity of what was going on soon became apparent.

"The crystal…" said the Professor as he watched his student approach the light, "It…It was never a source of power. It was a gateway."

"Yes…A gateway to the White Hot Room, a place through which the ultimate powers of creation flow. It is the nexus of all realities…The place where the lights of creation burn brightest. It is here where I must find my final pieces. It is here where my power must reside…Now and forever."

Tears were flowing uncontrollably down Scott's face as he looked at his beautiful wife. After everything they had been through together, this was how it ended. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to lose the woman he loved. He wanted to stay with her, hold her, and grow old with her. And now they would never get that chance.

"I'm sorry everybody. But this is my destiny. I must fulfill it. And whether I'm Phoenix or Jean Grey…Just know that no matter who I am, I'll always love you with all my heart. Goodbye."

Nobody did anything as they watched her ascend into the light from which she would never return. Knowing this was the last time they would ever see their friend, the X-men who loved and cherished this woman could do nothing except bid her farewell.

"Jean…We'll all miss you," said the Professor, choking on his emotions.

"Goodbye, Jean," said Ororo, barely standing as she clung to Logan for support, "I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for."

"Yeah…Me too," said Kitty, on the verge of completely breaking down, "Goodbye."

One by one, everybody said goodbye to Jean Grey, each one more difficult than the last. Logan couldn't watch as he just turned and buried his face in Ororo's shoulder while couples like Rogue and Remy, Kitty and Piotr, and Kurt and Amanda all clung together in a strong embrace, seeking whatever strength they could find in this painful moment.

Then finally, Scott and Rachel were all that was left. Scott couldn't even speak, so he kept sending his words of love through their psychic bond, knowing it was going to disappear as soon as she left.

'I love you Jean. God I can't tell you how much I love you. Just don't ever forget. Please Jean…Don't ever forget how much I love you.'

He didn't get a response. He knew his mortal mind was too feeble to accept a return gesture. But he knew in his heart that the Jean Grey that was still inside this being knew full well how much she meant to him. He just wished it wasn't so painful.

Now all that was left was the little girl that Jean had brought into this world with so much love…Her daughter, Rachel Summers. She couldn't stop crying as she watched her mommy fade into the light. She may have been young, but she knew what was going on.

All the grown ups were crying. Mommy was saying goodbye. She didn't want to believe it. She just couldn't. She loved her mommy. She needed her.

"Goodbye everybody. I'll always be with you."

However, in hearing this, Rachel Anne Summers did something that nobody ever thought a child would be capable of doing. Everybody else was accepting it, but not Rachel. She refused to lose her mommy. And in the span of an instant, she made her stand.

"MOMMY!"

Time seemed to stop completely as the little girl suddenly broke free from her father's grasp and ran up into the light that her mother had almost disappeared into.

Seeing this triggered an immediate reaction from Scott, who didn't stop to think as his parental instincts kicked in and overruled any and all thoughts of common sense.

"RACHEL NO!"

"SCOTT! RACHEL!" yelled the Professor.

But it was too late. By the time Rachel reached the gateway, Scott was right beside her. And in a blinding flash of fiery white light…They were gone along with the Phoenix.

* * *

THE WHITE HOT ROOM AWAITS! BUT FIRST, REVIEW! 


	11. The White Hot Room

**Heart of the Phoenix  
Chapter 11: The White Hot Room**

* * *

"SCOTT! RACHEL!" yelled Logan as ran towards the glowing gateway.

"Logan, STOP!" yelled Ororo, holding him back with all her might.

"No! Let me go! We've got to save them! We can't let Cyke and Rachel…"

"She's right Logan," said Professor Xavier, stopping the raging Wolverine cold in his tracks, "The portal is too unstable. If any more of us go in, there's a good chance we'll never get out."

"But Professor!" exclaimed Kitty, "We can't just leave them!"

"I know Kitty," he said in a solemn tone, "But I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do."

A solemn silence fell over the team. This was supposed to be the end. Jean had said goodbye to everybody, making it clear that wherever she was going, she wasn't coming back. Everybody had accepted it. Nobody argued against it. Everybody, that is, except a little girl who didn't want to see her mommy leave.

Rachel Summers, a girl with courage well beyond her years, wouldn't allow her mommy to just disappear in some white void for all eternity. She loved her mommy too much to see her go. And because of that, she chased her into the unknown, followed quickly by her father, who refused to lose his family like this.

"Do…Do you think they're okay, Charles?" asked Hank, all his knowledge about the physical and metaphysical world going out the window.

"Honestly Hank…I don't know," said the Professor, shaking his head in disbelief, "I really don't know."

It was not a very uplifting. Three very good friends were now trapped in a mysterious nexus and there was nothing they could do about it. Never before had they been so powerless. And as painful as it was, there didn't was nothing more that could be done.

Some of the couples like Kurt and Amanda, Kitty and Piotr, and even Bobby and Jubilee stayed close, sharing a comforting embrace as they prayed for their friends. Others, however, refused to take this standing down.

"We HAVE to go after them, Professor!" said Rogue in a determined tone, "We can't just leave them!"

"Rogue the gateway…" began Hank, but he was quickly cut off.

"To hell wit de gateway!" shot Remy, "We have to do something!"

"The Cajun's right!" said Logan in a determined tone, "Cyke, Rachel, and Jeannie need us and we can't just…"

Then suddenly, something happened within the gate. And in a miniature explosion, something began to brew within the mysterious portal…Something that went beyond their understanding.

"Oh my…" gasped Emma, shielding her eyes from the blinding flash, "Charles, something is…"

"I know, Emma. I sense it too," said Xavier in a grim tone, "Something must be straining the White Hot Room."

"Is it Jean?" asked Ororo anxiously.

A heavy silence fell over the two telepaths as they watched the gate. While they couldn't make out exactly what it was they were sensing, they knew enough to know that this was big…Very big.

"I'm not sure, Ororo. But something tells me that whatever is going on, Jean is at the center of it all. And the only thing we can do now is…Pray."

* * *

Inside the portal where all realities centered on a single nexus, two mortal souls were trapped in a realm where no mortal being had ever stepped foot before. They didn't know where they were going or where this was leading them, but as the little girl and the desperate man descended into the mysterious realm, only one presence stood out through the chaos…Jean.

This was the White Hot Room, a place where the fires of creation burned their brightest. This was a world where the power of the Phoenix was strongest. But power or no power, this was where Jean Grey had been taken to and if they had any hope of saving her, they would follow her to the one place where she can find her missing pieces.

"Daddy! Daddy!" cried Rachel as she fell faster into the blinding white light.

"It's okay Rachel! I'm coming! Daddy's right here!" yelled Scott, zeroing in on the echo of her voice.

It was like being in outer space, only instead of darkness everything was surrounded by light. It was so bright that it was almost blinding, but it was still possible to make out figures in the distance.

Yet despite the desperate father's efforts to reach his daughter, there was still another presence to contend with.

"**You shouldn't have come here. You must leave at once!"**

This booming voice echoed from all directions, but it didn't dissuade Scott and Rachel. They just kept falling through the void until they finally hit what felt like solid ground.

Rachel was the first to reach this stable footing. She was scared for both her mommy and her daddy. She didn't know what this big, scary place was, but her mommy was here and she didn't want to leave without her.

"Mommy? Mommy where are you?" she said as she took short, weary steps along the strange path of light.

Suddenly, in the distance, two huge structures formed before the little girl's eyes. Letting out an amazed and horrified gasp, she froze as she saw two large towers looming ominously overhead. And in between them, a large fiery light shined brilliantly in a fiery halo.

"**You foolish little girl…"**

"Mommy!" cried Rachel as she ran up to the base of the towers.

"**Stop! You should not be here! Get away from this place!"**

"Not without my, Mommy!" shot the little girl, "Leave her alone! She never did anything to you! She never hurt anybody! LET MY MOMMY GO!"

Her words were full of anger and determination. Even the Phoenix was impressed by this little girl's spunk. But she was still just a mortal.

From high above, the flame between the two towers came to life and the fiery figure of the Phoenix formed. And from there, she descended to meet the pestilent little girl that had followed her. She still bore her White Phoenix outfit, wielding the appearance of the beautiful Jean Grey who now possessed so much power.

"**Jean Grey's family is a tenacious bunch. But even she knows that all is lost now. This is the end."**

"NO!" yelled Rachel with tears in her eyes, "Please…Don't take my mommy away from me! Please! I love my mommy! I don't want to…"

"**It is not your choice little girl! There is no more of the mortal that once was and the void that was once so empty is now complete!"**

"I don't care!" said Rachel, her young mind not understanding, "You're a monster! You're hurting my mommy! You're making my daddy sad! You're hurting my Aunties and Uncles! My mommy doesn't belong to you! You can't take her!"

For all her power, the Phoenix was taken aback. There was so much passion within her…Passion reminiscent of Jean Grey herself. She actually had the guts to follow her into this realm, not caring at all about her own well being. All she wanted was her mommy and like it or not, her words stung.

"**No! I am not a monster. I have brought no harm to your mother. She and I are one!"**

"You ARE hurting her!" screamed Rachel, "You're hurting her a lot! You're making her cry! And that's what makes you a monster!"

It was flying in the face of all the clarity she had attained the moment she became White Phoenix. Was all that love and joy from Jean Grey just another piece to the inexplicable puzzle that was mortality? It didn't make any sense. She had felt so complete. Her destiny was at hand. So what was going on? Why did she still bear this confusion?

"**Rachel…I…No! This is not possible! This is…This is…"**

But the little girl wouldn't give up.

"GET OUT OF MY MOMMY! GET OUT OF HER! STOP HURTING HER!"

The Phoenix let out an angry cry of frustration. At long last, she had returned to the White Hot Room. This was the point of her origin, the place she was meant to reside for all eternity. So why was she still not complete?

"**All this time…All this pain. And I…I STILL CAN'T FIND MY PIECES! WHY! WHAT IS MISSING! WHAT!"**

The erratic flames of the White Phoenix surged from her being, causing Rachel to fall back as the instability of the cosmic entity intensified. She tried to crawl away, but she just couldn't leave her mommy.

"**I'm not complete…Not whole. I MUST…FIND…MY PIECIES!"**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Rachel as she covered her eyes from the oncoming flames.

Just then, the little girl found herself suddenly picked up off the ground and shielded in a protective embrace. Looking up at her savior, Rachel let out a frantic cry as she clung to her only vessel of protection.

"Daddy!" she cried, feeling safe in his strong arms.

"It's okay baby girl…Daddy's here now," said Scott short of breath as he fell to his knees, sheltering his little girl from harm.

"Daddy! The monster still has mommy!" she cried.

"I know, baby…I know," he said in a strained voice.

Upon seeing Scott and Rachel together, more confusion arose within the Phoenix. Her eyes were still glowing bright yellow and her surrounding white flames were pulsating erratically under her intense anguish.

"**Scott…Rachel…Why…Why is this happening? Why am I still not complete?"**

Hearing this voice tore another hole in Scott's heart. Half of it sounded like the monstrous Phoenix and the other half sounded like the woman he loved. It was hard hearing it so consumed by rage. But Phoenix or no Phoenix, this was still the woman he loved. And if this was how it was going to end, so be it.

"Jean…Please…I know you're still there," he said desperately, "Please don't leave us."

"**But…Jean is no more! She and I are one!"**

"No…No you're not," said Scott, speaking from his heart as he stood strong with his little girl in his arms, "Jean Grey is a part of me. She's a part of our little girl. You can never be one with her…Not when there are pieces of her residing in the hearts of those she loves."

"**But…But we MUST be one! This is the way it's supposed to be! She is my mortal manifestation!"**

"That doesn't make you one with her," said Scott strongly, "What you're doing isn't destiny or fate…It's just greed. You can't handle mortal feelings, yet you need them as a guide for all that power you wield. You said it yourself, you couldn't bear the emptiness. And now that you're full again, you can't bear the completion either."

Such words hurt the Phoenix in a way no ritual, spell, or experience ever could. For so long now, it had been trying to find its place in the cosmos. It fulfilled a centuries old prophecy to manifest in her mortal embodiment. Yet here she was on the brink of chaos. Was this not fate? Was this not how it was supposed to be?

If there was something more, then what was it? What did Jean Grey have that it couldn't seem to ascertain?

"**I…I must find peace! I can't do that without Jean Grey!"**

"That may be so," said Scott in a solemn tone, "But you can't escape the heart she has under all that fire. You can't escape her mortal soul. She is, and always will be, Jean Grey. And no matter how powerful you are, you will NEVER have her."

That only enraged the Phoenix even further, but Scott Summers was not scared. Both he and Rachel were beyond that at this point. This was it for them. This was the end. They were a family and they would stand together to the bitter end.

"I still love her," said Scott softly, his words thick with emotion, "She's my soul mate…My wife…My lover…My best friend. She's the one who gave birth to my baby. We're a family. We need each other. And if she truly is gone…Then I don't want to live in a world where I have to wake up alone every day and explain to my little girl why her mommy is gone. You can do what you want with us, Phoenix…But you can NEVER take Jean away from her family!"

These words…Love, friend, wife, mother, and family…Struck the powerful being in a way that caused the white fires to burn brighter. It was happening again. The chaos, turmoil, and confusion was consuming her. And despite all the forces working against them, a single voice sounded through the chaos.

"Scott…" said the voice of a woman so desperate for the love of her family.

"Mommy!" said Rachel, tears now streaming down her face, "Please…"

This act was outright impossible. She and Jean were one. There was no way she could escape their fate. Yet here she was, reaching out to her family. And as a result, the Phoenix felt a rage like no other.

"**NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE"**

"Face it, Phoenix…You can't be one with her," said Scott in a determined tone, "You can never truly be one. That is not your fate."

"**No…NOOOOOOOO!"**

Suddenly, the Phoenix let out an angry howl as she locked her sights on the man and the little girl. They were causing her too much confusion. They were tearing her apart from her rightful vessel. She would NOT let this stand. She was the Phoenix. She was destruction and creation incarnate. Her fate could not rest in the hands of two insignificant souls.

"**YOU! I WON'T LET YOU CORRUPT ME ANY MORE! I WILL FIND WHAT'S MISSING! I WILL BE WHOLE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY YOU, I WON'T BE DENIED!"**

Facing an enraged cosmic entity, Scott Summers clung to his little girl. He knew this was it. This was the end. Either they would get Jean back or parish together as a family. And remarkably, in the face of such overwhelming odds, he just stood there with his daughter in his arms and smiled.

"Do what you have to. You know I won't stop you."

Little Rachel Summers tucked herself in her daddy's strong arms and held on, praying for her mommy. Scott, despite all the agony he was in, clung to his baby, waiting for the inevitable.

Raising her hand to the foolish mortals, the Phoenix prepared to blow them away with a mere thought. She could destroy planets and consume stars in a heartbeat so destroying two insignificant mortals shouldn't have been a problem.

"**I'll kill you! I'll kill you! You must…Be…Destroyed!"**

Yet try as she might, the Phoenix couldn't deliver the final blow. Her hand trembled, unable to do anything to see this through.

It was inescapable even for her. Power or no power, Jean Grey would not allow this. Like it or not, she was still a part of her and even if she had to fight the very forces of the universe, she was going to save her family.

"Nnn…NO!" yelled a determined Jean Grey, "I must…Save…My family!"

"**It…It's not possible! It can't be! We are one! We are united! I need Jean Grey to find my missing pieces!"**

"And I need…My family! And I won't…Let you…Take them!"

The fires grew more intense, causing Scott to take a step back as the chaos escalated. Rachel quivered at the scary noises, but her daddy was there to sooth her as they awaited the fate of the woman who meant so much to them.

"Daddy…The monster…"

"Mommy's fighting it," he told her softly, "It'll be okay, sweety. I swear…It'll be okay."

Not knowing whether or not his words were true, Scott hugged his little girl and sent out words of love through the dormant link. He wasn't sure if Jean could hear them, but he sent them anyways…If for anything, to let her know that her family was there for her.

'Come on Jean…You can do it. Fight it! I love you. Rachel loves you. We all love you. And we need you. You're family needs you. Please…Come back to us!'

Never before had the Phoenix been so torn. Never before had it faced such overwhelming power. Inside a place so thick with the energy of life along with the support of her family, Jean Grey could tap into the very power that Phoenix had tried to wield on her own. And now that they were so closely linked, the playing field was level and she could fight the power from within.

"**No…NO! Phoenix…Jean Grey…ERRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"JEAN!" yelled Scott as he was knocked back by the overwhelming force of the pulsating energy.

"SCOTT!" came the determined voice from within.

Scott could do nothing more than protect his daughter. He made sure he took the blunt end of the impact as the fires from the Phoenix put him in a world of hurt. And as he heard her crying sobs, his felt more tears form in his eyes.

"**It's…Not…Possible! I…Am…Phoenix! Creator…Destructor…Power!"**

"And I…I am Jean Grey! Friend…Wife…Mother…Passion!"

"**My…My pieces! No…I can't…Can't…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'**

Suddenly, the fiery light surrounding the cosmic entity was sucked in as if it were a black hole. The blinding fury of the White Hot Room was centering on the Phoenix. All the light and fire from the towers was being consumed and it felt as though the whole world around them was collecting within the Phoenix.

All that could be heard now were the passionate cries of a raging entity and a determined woman. From deep within, they struggled, all while absorbing all the light and power around them. And through the purity of the White Hot Room, it was beginning to take its toll on the both of them.

Whatever was happening, it caused a fundamental change in the nexus. All the power and energy was being drawn in. The towers seemed to focus it and the battle between the mortal and immortal forces were taking it in. It was getting darker and darker as more power was drawn. And all Scott and Rachel could do is hope.

"Daddy…" said the scared little girl.

"It's almost over sweetheart. It's almost over," said Scott, watching as everything around him faded into darkness.

It was as if they were standing in a black void. The only sources of light were the towers and the glowing figure before them. It was so bright that it was impossible to stare at. Yet regardless of what they couldn't see, they could still hear the determined cries of Jean Grey and the Phoenix.

"**Together and separate…"**

"Mortal and immortal…"

"**Phoenix…Jean Grey…Must be…COMPLETE!"**

Finally, as all the power from the White Hot Room centered on the chaotic figure. A blinding explosion erupted from within and the fires and flames of the Phoenix scattered throughout the nexus, once again filling it with the light of creation.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rachel.

"Jean…" said Scott in a desperate tone.

Finally, when the blast faded and the nexus stabilized, the two mortal souls so deeply tied to Jean Grey turned to look at the now desolate base before the two towers. And what they saw both shocked and horrified them.

"Mommy!" yelled Rachel as she leapt out of her daddy's arms.

Scott, feeling too tired to hold her back, followed. And upon reaching the base, they were met with the sight of an unmoving body completely devoid of life. It was Jean Grey, only now she bore no emblems of the Phoenix. Around her, small pieces of white fire that resembled fireflies surrounded them. For all the power the Phoenix had bore, it just couldn't hold itself together under the strain. And the price it paid was most dear.

"Mommy! Mommy…No," cried the little girl with tears streaming down her face as she clutched her mother's lifeless body.

It was the most heart wrenching sight Scott Summers had ever seen. She wasn't moving or breathing. For all her efforts, it was too much for her in the end. Jean had fought her hardest to save them and cared little about her own life in the process.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. The woman he loved was gone.

"Jean…Oh God no. Please no," he cried as he fell to the ground and cradled his wife's body in his arms, "Jean. Oh Jean. Why?"

For all his strength as a leader, a father, and a husband, Scott Summers couldn't take it. He broke down crying.

Little Rachel cried harder as she clung to her mommy's hand, not wanting to let her go. She didn't want to lose her mommy. She loved her so much. She and daddy needed her. She just couldn't be gone.

"Mommy…Please…Wake up…Wake up," she sobbed.

It was a dark moment for a family that had overcome so much together. From lost souls to soul mates, it was over. After years of hardship, they had found each other. They formed such a strong bond both as a family and something so much more. But in the end, fate had torn them apart. Or so it seemed.

While the torn family was crying out in anguish, the fragmented flames of the Phoenix began to come to life. The ashes of the holy bird soon collected, gathering between the two towers, drawn together by the cycle of life, death, and rebirth.

Only this time, the fires were white with purity. And as they reformed, the consciousness from deep within awakened…This time to the feeling of clarity and balance.

And after untold eons of confusion and frustration, the Phoenix was finally whole.

"**At last…I AM COMPLETE!" **

With jubilant cries that echoed throughout the nexus, the Phoenix took its true form. Its appearance was part fiery bird and part mortal woman. She still bore the fiery aura of the Phoenix, but now bore the figure of Jean's White Phoenix form. And as she descended from the towers, her eyes fell upon the scene of anguish that had fallen upon the family that had helped her so much.

"**So much love…So much passion. Jean Grey truly is a lucky mortal."**

Still sobbing for the lifeless body of Jean Grey, Scott and Rachel Summers looked up at the divine entity. At this point, they could care less though. The Phoenix got what it wanted and they lost the woman that mattered most to them.

"Are you happy now, Phoenix?" said Scott bitterly, "You got what you wanted, but you had to take her away from us! You killed my wife! You killed the woman I love!"

"**You're anguish is undeserved, Scott Summers. Jean is lucky to have someone like you who loves her so."**

"Lucky or not, you took her away from me! You took her away from her family!" cried Scott angrily, "I need her! Our baby needs her! And you killed her!"

Scott's words were thick with pain and sorrow. Even though this was a being that could shape the universe to her will, this pain was just too much. The woman he loved was dead. And at this point, he could care less about angering a holy entity.

Yet despite this, the Phoenix remained calm. She descended upon the broken family, smiling with the love and compassion she had learned from Jean Grey. She had come to understand the dynamics of mortal beings thanks to her living embodiment and she finally had a profound new clarity. And for that, she was eternally grateful.

"**Jean Grey is an amazing woman. After all the confusion I've endured, she has helped me find what was missing. Now I understand that you were right, Scott. We were never really one to begin with. I only believed that we were one so strongly that…I just made it so. I kept looking for my missing pieces, yet they were right here with me all the long. And now that I'm whole, I can truly be at peace."**

Such words offered little comfort to the torn family. Even if the universe was safe again it came at a very high price.

"But…But my mommy," cried Rachel, tears still streaming down her face as she held her mommy's hand.

"**Don't cry little one. Your mother's soul still burns brightly. She and I are a part of each other. Always have been…Always will be. And now that I am at peace, we can exist together on our own terms. The mortal and immortal…Forever separate, yet forever one. I am the Phoenix. And Jean Grey is my medium. And for everything she has given me, I am eternally in her debt. We are both truly blessed. And for that, I bestow upon her the life she so deeply treasures…Renewing the link between her and her family that shall now shine brightly now and forever."**

Then, through an act of divine power, the Phoenix let out a small flame from her being. And as it descended into the lifeless body of Jean Grey, the Phoenix endowed it with her eternal gratitude. And while they may never be one, they would be forever linked. And the Phoenix could think of no better mortal to call her avatar.

The tiny flame entered Jean's body, guided by the heart of the Phoenix and the love of her family. And as it spread throughout her being, a golden halo formed around her and the woman known as Jean Grey came back to life like the Phoenix she was.

"Scott…Rachel…My family," she gasped weakly, her body so tired from everything she had endured.

"Mommy!" cried Rachel, her little face lighting up like a nova of joy.

"Jean…Oh Jean," said Scott, a smile forming on his face as he felt the warmth return to her body.

Through their minds, he could feel their link returning. It was so strong and solid, once again binding them as lovers and as family. Holding her in her arms with their baby by their side, Scott never wanted to let go. He had come so close to losing her, yet here she was lying in his arms. It proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were truly soul mates…Now and forever.

"**Be strong, live happily, and never forget that which now links you so deeply. Jean Grey and I shall forever be a part of one another. And from this moment on, we are complete. And from the depths of my heart, I thank you and your family."**

Looking back up at the divine figure, Scott and Rachel Summers smiled. This cosmic power had learned the true meaning of passion from this woman. And moreover, she learned the true power of family and love. And even with the universe in the palm of her hand, she would never forget the knowledge she had gained from these wonderful souls.

"**Now go my friends…Return to your world and live your lives. Just remember that no matter where the future takes you…You shall always have my love and passion to guide you along. Farewell."**

**

* * *

**

Back in the Hellfire mansion, the portal from the M'krann crystal was fading fast. It looked as though it was going to disappear at any minute, forever trapping Scott, Jean, and Rachel in the nexus.

And all Charles Xavier and his X-men could do was watch anxiously.

"Professor! Zhe portal! I zhink it's closing!" exclaimed Kurt.

"I know, Kurt," said the Professor with dread, "I can feel something holding it together, but I…"

"Wait! Look!" yelled Ororo.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure formed in the dying portal. And as soon as they saw who it was, a great cheer fell over them, for whatever had happened on the other side it had all worked out in the end.

"Oh ma God," gasped Rogue as she covered her mouth with shock and amazement.

"I…I can't believe it," said Piotr, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Scott…Rachel…Jeannie," said Logan as he ran up to them with Hank and Ororo following close behind.

With Jean's tired body in his arms and his little girl by his side, Scott and his family made their way through the portal and back to the world that they cherished. Soon afterwards, the portal collapsed and the M'krann crystal faded back into the nexus forever.

It was a bittersweet moment for all of them. Even in the face of overwhelming odds and unimaginable power, they had triumphed as a family.

"Scott…Is she okay?" asked Hank as he quickly checked her pulse and life signs.

"She's fine," said Scott, falling to his knees in a fit of exhaustion, "She's just tired."

"But what happened?" asked Amanda, not knowing whether or not it was truly over, "What about the Phoenix?"

Scott just looked down at the sight of his beautiful baby and sleeping wife and smiled.

"She gave it exactly what it had been looking for…Peace."

Such words brought a smile to the face of Professor Charles Xavier. After all this turmoil his beloved students had come out so strong. Scott and Jean were his first students and would always hold a special place in his heart. And now more than ever, he was so proud to see how much they had grown and how strong they had become.

"Amazing," said Emma, "For all the power she had and all the chaos she brought…In the end, all she wanted was peace."

"Indeed," said Xavier with a tear in his eye, "Entity or no entity, its needs were as basic as any mortal being. I think she learned that from Jean and because of her strength, I think we can rest easy knowing that the Phoenix has finally found what she has been looking for."

It was a moment of great joy. Jean Grey, the friend they loved so much, was alive. And nobody took more pleasure in this than her husband and baby as they remained by her side. As strong as the bond between her and the Phoenix was, in the end it was no match for the bond that linked them together as family.

"Come on, team," said Scott as he hugged his tired wife close, "Let's go home."

* * *

THE PHOENIX IS AT PEACE! SO LET'S CELEBRATE WITH A REVIEW! 


	12. Where The Heart Is

**Heart of the Phoenix  
Chapter 12: Where The Heart Is**

* * *

Jean was out cold for the trip back to the mansion. Thanks a little remote control, the Professor summoned the X-jet back from Connecticut and got his students to the safety of the institute. Everybody was so tired. This ordeal had been hard on all of them. But nowhere was this more apparent than with Jean and her family.

On the jet, Hank let Logan fly while he gave Jean a quick checkup. And aside from serious exhaustion, she seemed fine. But he recommended she stay in the infirmary for a while just in case as a precaution. Trusting Hank's word, Scott didn't argue and kept his wife securely in his arms while little Rachel rested in the warmth of her parents, soon succumbing to her own exhaustion.

Once they returned to the mansion, Laura was there to meet the team. And the second Logan saw her, he ran threw his arms around her. He had come so close to losing her and the mere sight of his daughter sent him into an emotional frenzy. And while Laura didn't know what had happened, she returned her father's embrace while listening to him say how much she meant to him.

Such an act earned him some strange looks, but nobody dared to interrupt their moment. The only one who stayed to watch was Ororo, who was tearing up at the sight. But a smile never left her face.

With Rachel sound asleep, Ororo took the little girl in her arms and carried her to her room while Scott followed Hank to the infirmary with Jean in hand. Xavier and Emma followed, but kept their distance so he could work. And while they all tried to persuade Scott to get some rest, he refused to leave his wife's side.

As for the others, the emotional and physical fatigue was practically omnipresent. By now, night had fallen and a good night sleep was definitely in order, for it had been a long, traumatic day.

* * *

Rogue was practically carrying Remy to their room since he had taken some heavy blows. But he didn't seem to mind. Being carried by a beautiful woman was nothing to complain about. And by the time they made it to their room, they curled up together on their bed, embracing one another as husband and wife.

"Still think we can have dat baby, cherè?" said Remy softly as he held his wife in his arms.

Lying comfortably on his chest, Rogue looked back at those enchanting red on black eyes and smiled.

"Sugah…After what we just went through, Ah think we can handle anything."

And with those words in mind, she gave her husband a deep kiss, now more hopeful than ever that she and Remy could have a real family together.

* * *

In Kurt and Amanda's room, Kurt was on the bed with his future wife giving her some peroxide for some wounds she had suffered in the fight. He had a few as well, but they weren't too bad. They were just so tired from all this fighting. In addition, they still had a wedding on the horizon and after what they had endured, it was now more than ever that they shouldn't waste time.

"Feel any better?" asked Kurt tenderly as he put the peroxide away and snaked his arms around his beautiful fiancé's waist.

"I'll be fine," she assured him with warm smile as she snuggled against his warm, fuzzy form.

For a minute or so they just sat there, contemplating everything that had just happened. It had been a real test of their strength and faith. Yet in the end they had pulled through.

"This was a close one, Kurt…Really close," said Amanda distantly, "We almost…We could have…"

"But ve didn't," said Kurt, tenderly caressing her face, "Ve made it, liebe. Ve von."

"I know. It's just that…Coming so close to complete oblivion…It really makes you think about how precious life is."

"Ja, I know. But hey, all zhe more reason to look forward to our vedding."

"Definitely," said Amanda as she embraced the man she would soon call her husband, "And I think that after this, I want to make sure that every last moment we spend together is as meaningful as possible."

"Don't vorry, liebe. Ve have our whole lives ahead of us. I believe zhat God has truly blessed us and from zhis day forward, ve should cherish zhat blessing."

"Spoken like a true man of faith."

And with that, the soon to me married couple met in a deep kiss before collapsing on the bed, sharing dreams of the future and the precious moments they had yet to share.

* * *

Kitty Pryde was out cold with exhaustion. She didn't even make it off the plane before falling asleep. Thankfully her boyfriend, Piotr Rasputin, was nice enough to carry her up to her room.

Looking at her sleeping form, he couldn't help but smile. He was very lucky to have someone like her in his life. And after seeing how important love was in the fight against the Phoenix, he planned on treasuring the things that mattered most to him.

"Sweet dreams, Katya," he said softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He was just about to leave when suddenly, a soft voice called him back.

"Peter…" said Kitty, having awoken from her sleep after feeling his gentle kiss.

"Katya?"

"Please…Stay with me."

Piotr felt a bit anxious upon hearing those words since they hadn't exactly gotten that far with their relationship yet. But looking at those beautiful innocent eyes, it was impossible for him to say no.

"Don't worry, Katya," he said as he slipped into the bed beside her, "I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Even though everybody was tired and beat, there were still a few who were too restless too sleep. Among those few was young Bobby Drake, someone who had always strived to fight in the ranks of the X-men. But now that he had fought with them against this most dangerous foe, he felt as though he could truly call himself a part of the team.

It was a surreal feeling, but it was a one he was proud of as he laid back on the couch, letting the events of the past few days sink in.

"Hey, can't sleep either, huh?" came a familiar voice.

"Jubilee?" he said, getting up from his position and letting her sit beside him, "Yeah, guess there is such a thing as being too tired to sleep."

"Always with the jokes," she grinned as she slipped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder.

It was an act that Bobby didn't fight. Right now he needed someone like Jubilee. And after everything they had been through, they had plenty of reason to make good on the time they still had.

"Some night, huh?" she sighed.

"Yeah, some night," said Bobby in agreement, "I can't believe we went up against a cosmic being and survived. It just…It feels so…"

"Kind of messes with your head doesn't it?" said Jubilee, sensing that he couldn't finish.

"Tell me about it. I mean we didn't just save the world, Jubes…We may have saved the universe. I it's just…It's hard to process something like that."

Jubilee smiled at her long time friend, working her magic to help cheer him up. They had both grown a lot since coming to the institute. And after having gone head to head with the Phoenix, it showed how much they had come of age.

"Try not to think about it too much, Bobby," she said in a comforting tone, "We fought against the odds and won. Let's just leave it at that. Hell, we should be celebrating! I mean we really saved the world here!"

"I guess that's one way of putting it," said Bobby with a smirk, "But I think I've had enough celebrations for one lifetime, thank you very much."

"Aww, you're a big baby, you know that?" said Jubilee teasingly.

"Isn't that part of what you like about me?"

"Actually, its part of what I love about you."

That got Bobby to blush profusely. Sure, they hadn't had much of a chance to reignite old flames, but after having fought and survived against the Phoenix, neither of them wanted to waste any more time.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Jubilee.

"Well you know…" he said in a sneaky tone as he slipped an arm around her waist, "We never did finish that dance at the Hellfire Club."

A wide grin spread across Jubilee's face as she snuggled closer to her long time crush.

"No, we didn't, did we?"

"So maybe we should try and make up for it…You know, finish what we started."

"Bobby Drake, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well if that's how you want it," said Bobby, his voice becoming low and husky.

"You have been hanging around Remy WAY too much."

"Doesn't seem to bother you," he quipped as he held her closer, more intimate manner.

"I never said that it did," she said playfully, "And besides, I can think of no better way to celebrate than finishing what we should have finished years ago."

And with renewed spirit, the two youths met in a soft kiss, capping off the end of an amazing journey and the beginning something new for each other and their future.

* * *

After laying Rachel down in her bed, Ororo quietly exited into the hall where she let out a tired yawn. It had been a long, trying day and she could honestly say she had never been this tired before.

So much had been at stake. They had come so close to losing everything. Yet despite the odds, they had come out on top. And it just amazed her that the greatest key in this victory hadn't been mutant powers…It had been family.

"How's she doin' Ro?" came a familiar gruff voice that snapped Ororo out of her daze.

Turning to see her boyfriend standing just outside the door, the former weather goddess managed a warm smile.

"Fast asleep," she said in a tired tone, "She's had a very long day."

"No kiddin'," said Logan with a chuckle, "But ya gotta admit, she's one tough little soldier. Remember how she saved us back in the chamber?"

"Oh yes, that was quite a feat. She saved us all."

"Yep, she's gonna make one hell of an X-man," said the burly Canadian as he looked back at the closed door.

A brief silence fell over the couple as they reflected on everything that had happened tonight. It was hard to believe that it was finally over, yet here they were standing on the threshold of a new beginning.

"Is Laura okay?" said Ororo, breaking the silence.

This caused the usually reclusive Logan to rub the back of his neck a little. He knew he had gotten a little emotional when he saw his daughter again. And while normally, he would have just brushed this off, it was very different with Ororo.

"She's fine," he said simply, "I guess I just…I guess I kinda scared her. I told her what happened and I…It was hard. I thought I was gonna lose her. I really did."

"But you didn't."

"I know. But that didn't stop her from yelling at me to never scare her like that again."

"She's your daughter, Logan. She loves you. And hearing how close we had all been to the brink is hard for anybody to accept…Even with her strength."

"I know. I know," said Logan with a deep sigh, "But I'm gonna make up for it. I told Laura that I'm gonna take her up to Toronto for a little family vacation. I came that close to never seeing her again and I'm not gonna lose any more chances with her."

Seeing the conflicted look on his face made Ororo smile at her lover with a great deal of compassion. Moving into his burly warmth, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, which helped the ever volatile Wolverine feel some much needed peace.

"You really do have a wonderful heart, Logan," she told him with a tender tone.

"Says you, darlin'," he smiled, "But there was somethin' else Laura wanted in addition to a little family time."

"Oh? And what was that?" she asked curiously.

"She wanted you to come with us. She said if we were gonna have a family trip, we might as well bring the whole family."

Hearing that got Ororo to blush. Even though Laura wasn't her child by blood, she never made a secret of her bond with the former living weapon. Ever since her arrival, she help her deal with her rage in a similar way she helped Logan when he first arrived. And ever since they got involved with one another, Laura's desire for a true family to fill that void in her heart became stronger than ever.

And for Ororo, she was more than happy to oblige for both her and the man she loved.

"I'd be honored," said the former weather goddess with tears in her eye.

"I'm glad," said Logan, giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead, "Now come on, it looks like you need some rest, darlin'."

"I could say the same for you, Logan," she grinned coyly.

"Normally I'd argue that, but tonight I'll skip it and ask if you'd like me to keep you warm instead."

Looking back at the beautiful goddess who had given him so much happiness over the years, the former living weapon smiled. For he could think of no better way to start anew then by falling asleep beside someone he loved so much. And judging from the look on her face, Ororo felt the same way.

"You're too good to me, Logan," she said with a warm smile.

"Hey, anythin' for the woman I love."

And with that, the two lovers retreated to Ororo's room for some much needed rest, looking forward to move forward with their lives and maybe building a new family of their own as well.

* * *

Down in the infirmary, Scott was at his wife's bedside watching over her as she rested peacefully after her ordeal. He was exhausted and on the verge of collapse, yet he stayed awake to lend support to his wife.

By now, Hank had finished the tests and the prognosis was good. The scans showed that her brainwaves had stabilized and her powers were no longer evolving at an exponential rate. While it seemed like an impossible medical feat, he was hardly surprised. After all, they did just come face to face with a cosmic entity. What was impossible anymore?

With her powers finally stable, Hank assured Scott that all she needed was a few days of rest. It was relieving for all of them, for it showed once and for all that this ordeal was truly over.

"Is he still in there?" asked the Professor as Hank walked out of the infirmary with an optimistic look.

"Hasn't left her side since we got back," replied Hank with a smile, "You can try pulling him away, but I assure you Charles, it's an uphill battle."

Xavier laughed at that. Scott's devotion never ceased to amaze him. And after having come so close to losing the woman he loved, it was more apparent than ever.

"In that case, I won't try old friend."

"Good choice, Charles," said Hank as he tiredly stretched his long, gorilla-like limbs, "In that case, I suppose I'll turn in. It's been a long night and I think we all need a good night's rest."

"Thank you, Hank. You're uncanny knack for kindness never ceases to amaze me."

"You can thank me by getting some rest yourself, Charles," said Hank with a smile.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. McCoy," assured Emma Frost, "I promise you, I won't leave here until he's safely tucked in bed."

"Good enough for me," said Hank, casting the blushing Professor an amused look, "I know the others may not get a chance to say this, but thank you Miss Frost. Your help has been truly appreciated."

"It's the least I could do," replied the blonde telepath as she extended her hand as a token of good faith, "And if you get a chance to talk to everybody as a whole tomorrow…Tell them I'm sorry."

"It shall be done."

And with that gesture, Hank made his leave, entrusting Xavier's state to the blonde telepath who had helped them so much even after being drawn into this mess against her will.

Once they were alone, Emma turned to face the man that held such a special place in her heart. For all their disagreements, she still respected Professor Xavier and after seeing how strong he and his team were, she had a profound new understanding of why he did what he did.

"So what are your plans now, Emma?" asked Xavier.

"Going back to my academy, I suppose," she sighed as her thoughts drifted back towards her students, "But I'd like to keep in touch this time and not leave on a sour note."

"Yes, I would like that too," said the Professor with a warm smile, "You are a remarkable woman, Emma. Don't ever let anybody tell you otherwise. And regardless of our disagreements, don't ever forget that you will always hold a special place with me."

This got the normally ambivalent Emma Frost to smile as she leaned forth and placed a kiss atop Xavier's forehead.

"Don't ever change, Charles. The world needs more men like you."

Years ago, a great distance had formed between them as a result of petty disagreements. But after having gone up against the Phoenix, they had a new appreciation for the bond they shared as teacher and student. And from this point forward, they hoped to keep the little things from getting in the way.

"You know I can't leave until I see to it that you get some rest," said Emma with a coy grin.

"I understand," said the Professor with a nod, "But before I can do that, there is one last matter that I need to take care of."

Looking back into the infirmary where Scott was still holding the hand of his sleeping wife, Emma smiled. Because if there was one thing she knew about Professor Xavier, it was that he never turned his back on his students.

"Go ahead, Charles. Do what you have to do."

Taking a deep breath, the Professor maneuvered his hover chair towards the entrance while Emma stayed behind. He still felt guilty for having lied to Scott and Jean about the Phoenix for so long. The words Scott had blasted him with earlier still hung strongly in his mind.

But now that the ordeal was over, he wanted to make peace. After everything they had been through, he owed them as such.

"Scott?" he said upon entering through the sliding door, "Scott, are you still awake?"

Still looking as exhausted as ever, Scott Summers turned to face the man who had given him and Jean so much over the years. He was still reeling from everything that had happened, but he remained strong for his family. And like it or not, Professor Xavier was a part of that family.

"Professor?" he said, sounding very tired as he looked back at his weary mentor.

"Are you going to stay here for the night?" he asked him, still taking the time he needed to work up the nerve.

Looking back at his sleeping wife, Scott let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I should be here in case she wakes up."

"Yes, I think that would be best for her after everything she's been through."

A brief silence fell over the two men. There was still some unspoken bitterness over what happened earlier. Xavier knew he wasn't perfect, but what he had done to his most loyal students was beyond the bounds of good faith. He had lied to them when they had trusted him in the utmost. And for that, he owed them a great deal.

"Scott," he began, taking a deep breath, "I…I know I have a lot to answer for. And if ever you believed in my words, believe me when I say how sorry I am for what I did to you and your family."

"Professor, you have no reason to be sorry," said Scott, managing a slight smile, "I was the one who was out of line. I see that now."

"No Scott. You were perfectly within your bounds in yelling at me. I lied to you. I lied to Jean. You trusted me and I took advantage of that trust. You and Jean mean a lot to me and I should have remembered that when I found out about the Phoenix. I have no excuses for what I did. And I only hope that with everything that's happened today, you'll give me another chance."

Hearing such heartfelt words got Scott to smile as he looked at his wife and than back at the Professor. While he had never been good at showing his emotions, he knew what he felt was right. It's what led him to Jean and it's what helped them overcome the Phoenix. And now that it was over, he was ready to look beyond the past and focus more on the future.

"Sir…" said Scott, casting his mentor a warm smile, "You've given me and my family so much over the years. And after everything you've done, do you really think I'm going to forget about that?"

That helped the Professor feel a little better, but Scott wasn't done yet.

"You're like a father to me. You've been there for me when nobody else was."

"But I still lied to you," reminded the Professor, "You both had a right to know and I…"

"You were trying to protect us," said Scott, cutting him off, "I see that now. And I know now more than ever that I couldn't have asked for a better man to entrust the safety of my family to. So for what it's worth, I forgive you. But remember this, Professor…I have a long way to go before I can truly thank you for everything you've done."

Looking back at the young man he had taken in as a child, Professor Charles Xavier could honestly say he had never been so proud. From a humble student to such an accomplished and dedicated man, Scott Summers had come a long way. And like any other father, he took a great deal of pride in seeing this young man grow.

"Thank you, Scott. That means a lot to me."

"No…Thank you, Professor Xavier."

Turning back to make his leave, the Professor saw Emma smiling through the glass. At long last, this night could end and they could move on. And for Charles Xavier, the future was looked bright as he left his two faithful students to rest.

* * *

As the rest of the mansion fell into a deep sleep, Scott Summers remained in the infirmary with Jean. He kept drifting in and out of sleep, feeling so tired from everything he and his family had been through. But in the end, the bond he shared with his wife and the bond they all shared as a family helped them all persevere. And for a man who had lost a lot in his life, he was eternally grateful.

Then, around midnight, he felt a slight stir from underneath the sheets. And from the tired figure before him, he heard a deep groan from a heavenly voice.

"Hnnnnn…Scott?"

"Jean?" he said, quickly snapping out of his tired state, "Jean! You're awake."

A wave of joy overcame him as he saw the woman he loved open her eyes. She looked so tired and groggy, but she was alive and that's all that mattered.

"Scott…Is…Is it over?" she said in a weak voice.

Scott smiled warmly at her and gently caressed her face with his hands, lending her tired body the warmth and love she fought so desperately to save.

"It's okay, my love. It's over. The Phoenix is gone. You're free."

Upon hearing those words, Jean's eyes filled with tears as she began to sob uncontrollably. After everything she had struggled with, it was over. And the knowledge that she was now safely here by the side of the man she loved made it all the more wonderful.

"Oh God…Free…I'm finally free!" she cried as a new wave of energy overcome her.

Jean threw her arms around her husband's neck and cried her heart out. She just couldn't help it. She was so happy. Under the power of the Phoenix, she had felt many wondrous sensations. Yet none could ever compare to the feeling of her loving family.

Scott could do nothing more than hold her and allow her to cry her heart out. It was hard for him to not get choked up as well, but he didn't care. This was truly a wonderful moment for the both of them. For at long last, this horrible ordeal was over.

"Shh…It's okay, Jean," he said softly, "It's all over now. It's all over."

Jean had never been so happy before in her life. She had never felt so close to the brink. All that power, all that chaos, and all that conflict had consumed her down to her very soul. Yet in the end, she overcame it with the help of her family.

"Scott…" she sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, come on Jean. Don't say that," he said softly, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were up against a powerful force like no other. You were used…It's as simple as that. But you beat it Jean. You beat the Phoenix."

It was an amazing feat no matter how she looked at it. She had actually faced a cosmic entity and survived. Only in some ways, it wasn't the Phoenix she was fighting. All the chaos that filled her life from her tumultuous childhood to her volatile powers had come to ahead for her, yet despite this she managed to over it. And in the arms of her husband, she could think of no greater joy.

However, the joy she felt soon turned to worry as her thoughts drifted towards another little matter.

"Scott I…What about Rachel?" she said, breaking the embrace, "Is…Is she okay?"

"She's fine," assured Scott, "She's probably fast asleep by now and…"

"I want to see her," she said before she could finish, "I…I have to see my little girl."

"Jean, you're in no condition to…"

"Please Scott…" she said in a desperate tone, "Take me to see my baby. You know full well that if you don't, I'll just keep struggling until I get there on my own."

Scott couldn't help but chuckle. Even in such an emotional state, she still had the classic stubbornness that defined Jean Grey-Summers. And looking into those beautiful green eyes that pleaded with him so much, how could he ever say no?

"Okay…I'll take you," said Scott, "But if Hank asks, just tell him you forced me too."

"Oh don't worry, sweetheart. Your fragile ego is safe with me."

Taking a firm hold of her husband, Jean slowly forced her weak body out of the bed. Every part of her felt as though it had a lead weight on it. She could barely keep herself upright, but she was determined to see her little girl and she wasn't about to let something like drop dead exhaustion stand in her way.

Once she was out of bed, she leaned on Scott in order to keep herself from collapsing. Standing up almost caused her to blackout, but she remained strong as Scott led her out of the infirmary and down the winding corridors.

Upon reaching the elevators, they stopped briefly so that she could catch her breath and once the elevator arrived, Scott let her sit down for a moment while they ascended to the dormitories.

"Can you make it?" asked Scott as he looked at her tired form.

"For Rachel…Yes," she said strongly, forcing herself back up so she could make the final trip down the hall.

Smiling at her words, Scott continued to hold his wife as they made the final trek down the hall towards Rachel's room. By now it was past midnight and pretty much everybody was sleeping. And this included Rachel. But even if she was fast asleep, Jean still wanted to see her.

Once they were finally at her room, Scott carefully opened the door so Jean could enter. And the moment she stepped in, she bore witness to a sight that brought tears to her eyes.

There she was…Her beautiful little girl…Fast asleep, safe and sound.

It was enough to make the young mother cry as a renewed sense of strength helped her make her way over towards her bedside. And once she was there, little Rachel began to stir from her peaceful slumber.

"Mommy?" said the little girl in a faint voice.

"Rachel…" said Jean softly, unable to hold back her sobs, "My baby."

Looking back up at her with those beautiful eyes of hers, Jean took her little girl in a warm hug. She couldn't believe she had come so close to losing something so precious. Now here she was with her baby and her husband, forever linked by a bond that even a cosmic entity couldn't destroy.

"Is the monster gone?" asked the little girl as she returned her mommy's hug.

"Yes, sweety. The monster is gone."

That got Jean to cry even more as she kept hugging her little girl. Phoenix or no Phoenix, nothing could keep her from her family. And while Rachel may have been confused as to why mommy was crying, she could feel how happy she was.

"I was so scared. I thought the monster was going to take you away forever," said Rachel, her little eyes stained with the tears of happiness.

"I was scared too, baby. God I can't tell you how scared I was. But we don't have to be scared anymore. And I promise you, I'll never let anything ever tear us apart."

Her words were thick with emotion, but they were more than enough for the little girl as she smiled and hugged her mommy.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby," she sobbed, "Mommy loves you so much. Now get some sleep."

In one final embrace, Jean Grey-Summers gave her beautiful baby girl a warm hug, letting her know that she would never have to sleep without the guidance of a mother's love. It was an act that Scott eagerly joined, sharing this tender moment with his family.

They had overcome so much together. And now that they were together again, they would forever treasure the special bond they all shared.

"Sleep tight, Rachel," said Jean as she reluctantly parted and tucked her little girl into her warm sheets.

"Goodnight mommy. Goodnight Daddy."

Then, with one final kiss on the forehead, the two proud parents left their little girl to a world of dreams, comforted in the knowledge that she had the love of her parents to hold onto no matter where the future took her.

Once they were assured of their daughter's safety, Jean's exhaustion came back with a vengeance. She was tired on every conceivable level. But Scott was still there to hold onto her even as she struggled to keep her balance.

"Come on, I'll take you to our room," said Scott as he held his tired wife.

"Our room…Yes, I'd like that," she said tiredly, holding onto him for deal life so that she could make the brief, yet seemingly impossible trip.

Helping her with each step, the exhausted couple made it to their room. But by the time they closed the door behind them, Jean's legs gave out. Thankfully, Scott caught her and even though he was very tired himself, he managed to pick her up in his arms and lay her down on their king sized bed.

As soon as she felt the soft pillows and sheets, Jean sank comfortably into a sleepy state. Scott carefully covered her body in the sheets and upon removing his shirt he snuggled up close to his beautiful wife, allowing her to take in the gentle warmth of his love.

"Scott…" she said weakly as she snuggled up close to her husband, "Thank you."

"Anytime Jean," he said warmly, "Don't ever forget, I made a vow…In sickness and in health…For rich or poor…Till death do us part."

"And even in the face of a cosmic entity, you still kept that vow," she said with a smile.

It was truly remarkable when he thought about it. Even in the face of something that could consume entire worlds, the bond that so deeply linked them as friends and lovers never waned. And in the end, it helped them overcome even the greatest of odds.

"It's still apart of me, you know," said Jean in a distant voice, "Part of what it said was true. We are linked in a very deep way. Even though we're separate now, a piece of the Phoenix will always be inside me."

"I know," said Scott warmly, "But you are, and will always be, Jean Grey at heart. Cosmic entity or no cosmic entity, I love you, Jean. I love you so much. And even if I can't tell you how much I love you, I know that through the link we share and the love we feel…We can overcome anything together."

His heartfelt words made her heart surge as she smiled warmly at the man she loved, gently caressing his face and feeling his endless passion through their link.

"I love you too, Scott. You're my husband…My lover…And my best friend. And for me, it's the thought that counts…And yours, like you, are beautiful."

With those powerful words, the two lovers met in a soft kiss. And even as they drifted off into a world of dreams, the link that Scott and Jean Gery-Summers shared burned brightly in their hearts and minds, now and forever.

And somewhere out there in the endless reaches of the universe, a fiery entity of creation, destruction, and passion was looking back on them with a smile. For through the heart of the Phoenix and that of Jean Grey, they could both finally be at peace.

THE END

* * *

AN: That's it! That's the end! From Chris Claremont to Greg Pak, I hope this story can do this tale justice! But what do you all think? How do you feel I handled the Phoenix? Please tell me! Send me your feedback via email or post it on the fanfiction website!

I still have plenty of stories to come! Stay tuned because my next fic will take place in the world of the X-men movie. And if you like Wolverine and X23 fics, I think you'll like this one!

Thank you all very much for reading. I deeply appreciate all your support. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my stories and until next time, this is slickboy444 saying best wishes and peace out!

THE STORY MAY BE OVER, BUT THE PHOENIX IS ETERNAL! SO IN THE NAME OF FIRE AND PASSION, I URGE YOU TO REVIEW!

The universe is a big place…But it's still only tiny compared to the human spirit.


End file.
